Catch Your Heart
by PixiesPie
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dijodohkan kedua orang tua mereka. Bagaimana jadinya jika cerita mereka hanyalah cinta satu pihak? Chanbaek. Married life! GS! COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

**Catch Your Heart**

Chanbaek

Warn : This is GS. If you don't like GS please press back button

.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya pelan dan bersandar pada pintu itu. Ia menarik nafas beberapa kali, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Lama dengan posisi seperti itu akhirnya ia menyerah. Gadis itu berjalan pelan mendekati ranjangnya dan terduduk disana.

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa bahagia atau justru merasa sedih.

 _"Chanyeol, putra Kyuhyun ahjussi, kau mengingatnya?"_

 _Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan appanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengingat seorang Park Chanyeol. Namja teman semasa kecilnya yang sampai sekarang sering diperhatikannya._

 _"Ia sekarang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?", lagi-lagi appanya bertanya._

 _Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Bagaimana maksud appa?"_

 _"Kau membuatnya bingung", eommanya memukul lengan sang appa pelan. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Baekhyun, "Baekki, maksud appamu, hmmm. . . Begini, Kyuhyun ahjussi menyukaimu dan ingin meminangmu sebagai menantunya, untuk Chanyeol", eommanya berkata hati-hati._

 _Namun perkataan hati-hati itu berdampak besar bagi Baekhyun. Ia langsung tersedak makan malamnya dan terbatuk-batuk merasakan perih di tenggorokan akibat epiglotisnya yang terbuka ketika ia tiba-tiba mengambil nafas mendengar ucapan eommanya._

 _Eommanya tergopoh-gopoh menggapai segelas air didepannya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menerima gelas itu dan meneguk air hingga kandas, "MWO?", teriaknya kemudian._

 _"Pelankan suaramu!", eommanya memperingatkannya dan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, menyadari ia baru saja berteriak, di meja makan saat makan malam. Hal ini bukan sesuatu yang diajarkan orang tuanya._

 _"Kau tidak memiliki kekasih kan, sayang? Appa dan eommamu rasa Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik untukmu. Apalagi ayah dan ibunya juga sangat menyukaimu", ibunya menjelaskan lagi, kali ini lebih lembut agar anak gadisnya tidak terkejut untuk kedua kalinya._

Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Kilasan makan malam tadi masih terus terulang di kepalanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali, menenangkan dirinya yang masih terkejut dengan berita baru itu.

Astaga. Park Chanyeol. Orang yang selalu menjadi objek imajinasinya, orang yang sering muncul di mimpi-mimpinya, orang yang deminya Baekhyun rela menunggu setiap sore setelah jam kerjanya dengan duduk disebuah kedai kopi, berseberangan dengan gedung tempat namja itu bekerja. Ia akan tersenyum jika bisa melihat namja itu berjalan keluar dari kantornya, atau jika ia beruntung, namja itu akan berjalan lurus ke kedai kopi tempatnya menunggu untuk memesan espresso kesukaannya, dan mereka akan berbincang sesaat atau setidaknya saling menyapa dan tersenyum.

Park Chanyeol. Pangeran masa kecilnya. Yang meskipun bukan orang tempat ia berbagi, namun tetap saja namja itu pangerannya. Selalu begitu sejak dulu.

Baekhyun melemparkan tubuhnya hingga terlentang di ranjang, lalu mengambil bantal dengan sebelah tangannya dan meletakkan bantal itu persis di depan wajahnya. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa memanas dan ia merasa malu. Perlahan bibirnya tertarik dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya keras sebagai bentuk protes. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar dan membuka kancing teratas kemejanya dengan gusar. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor setelah dua meeting menegangkan yang menguras tenaganya dan beberapa file yang harus dibacanya. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengisi perutnya dengan apapun sejak siang, dan sekarang apa yang didapatnya begitu pulang? Masalah!

 _"Kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, dan appa sudah mencarikan jodoh yang tepat untukmu. Jadi persiapkanlah pernikahanmu, eomma akan membantu."_

 _Kalimat tegas ayahnya sukses membuat Chanyeol melongo. Ia menatap ibunya yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan menenangkan._

 _"Apa maksudnya appa?"_

 _"Baekhyun, putri Siwon ahjussi, teman kecilmu itu, menikahlah dengannya. Ia memenuhi syarat yang bagus untuk menjadi istrimu."_

 _Lagi-lagi kalimat perintah. Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut dan otaknya membawa sosok Baekhyun bermain-main di pikirannya._

 _"Appa, apa-apaan ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini", ia memulai lagi, masih berusaha berbicara sopan._

 _Akhirnya Kyuhyun, sang ayah, menatapnya intens dan lebih lama daripada sebelumnya._

 _"Aku dan eommamu ingin melihatmu menikah. Jadi kami mencarikan jodoh untukmu. Ia gadis yang kau kenal dan bukan dari sembarang keluarga."_

 _"Tapi aku hanya berteman dengannya", Chanyeol berusaha membantah lagi._

 _"Aku dan eommamu-pun dulu begitu."_

 _Chanyeol menyerah berusaha berbicara dengan ayahnya yang memang terkenal keras kepala. Jadi ia beralih menatap ibunya yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Namun sebelum sempat mengatakan apapun, tangan sang ibu sudah lebih dahulu menggenggam tangannya disertai satu senyum lembut._

 _"Baekhyun gadis yang baik."_

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan menghempas duduk di kursi meja kerjanya. Pikirannya masih berusaha menolak apa yang baru saja terjadi walaupun adegan itu terus terulang dalam otaknya.

Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya membawa masalah pernikahan seperti sesuatu yang sepele? Apakah mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya? Kepentingannya? Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya lagi.

Pikirannya kemudian membawanya pada Baekhyun, gadis teman semasa kecilnya. Ia bahkan tidak berhubungan dekat dengan gadis itu. Mungkin dulu ketika kecil mereka memang sering main bersama, tapi itu dulu. Namun sekarang? Bisa dihitung entah baru berapa bulan belakangan ia bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi setelah si gadis menyelesaikan studi luar negerinya. Obrolan yang mereka lalukan juga hanya sebatas basa-basi sebagai penanda bahwa mereka memang saling mengenal. Dan kini orang tuanya membawa gadis itu kehadapannya sebagai calon istri. Gila!

Lamunannya terhenti ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dari dalam sakunya dan melirik layarnya yang menampilkan fotonya dengan seorang gadis yang tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi, kali ini lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. Sungguh ponselnya tidak membantu sama sekali dengan moodnya. Getaran ponsel itu justru membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut dan ia tidak membutuhkan denyutan tambahan di kepalanya. Namun walaupun begitu, ia menggesek bagian berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya dan menempelkan benda itu di telinganya.

"Ne, Kyungsoo-ah. . ."

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong~ Ini ff pertamaku yang diposting di FFn. Semoga suka sama ceritanya ya and if you don't mind, tolong di review yaaak.**


	2. Chapter 1

Gomawo para readers yang udah mau review walaupun baru posting prolognya *bow*. Anggap aja chapter ini baru mulai masuk ceritanya, dan ya cerita ini mungkin agak panjang. Semoga nggak bosan bacanya yaa

.

.

.

"Ayo menikah saja."

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak _Ice Americano_ yang sedang dihisapnya. Panggilan telepon dari Chanyeol tadi siang yang mengajaknya bertemu saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat hingga sekarang. Dan perkataan Chanyeol barusan hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Ne?", menutupi rasa kagetnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura bodoh.

"Menikah. Orang tuamu sudah memberi tahu, kan?"

Sungguh ini peningkatan yang benar-benar drastis daripada sekedar obrolan ringan atau bahkan hanya berbalas senyum seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Respon yang membuat Chanyeol harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo melakukannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?", Chanyeol tersenyum sinis diakhir kalimatnya. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya bahwa dirinya akan pernah mengatakan kalimat seperti ini.

"Ke. . . Kenapa?", Baekhyun membersihkan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja kering sehingga suaranya terdengar serak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan menerimanya semudah ini.

Baekhyun bukan gadis yang naif. Ia tahu pernikahan dengan cara seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sepele. Ia bahkan sudah mengantisipasi dirinya bahwa Chanyeol akan menolak keras pernikahan itu. Karenanya, mendapati Chanyeol justru mengajaknya melakukan pernikahan yang sudah dirancang orang tua mereka membuat Baekhyun merasa setidaknya ia harus tau alasan dibalik penerimaan itu.

"Apa?", Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Alasanmu. Alasanmu menerima pernikahan ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Didalam hati memuji sikap Baekhyun. Gadis itu tenang, tidak menolak mentah-mentah ataupun menyetujui begitu saja rencana orang tua mereka. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu sedari tadi, mencari celah untuk mencoba mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu. Namun nihil, gadis itu terlalu tenang.

"Ibuku", akhirnya ia menjawab. Jawaban sederhana dan jujur yang memang menjadi satu-satunya alasan ia bersedia melakukan hal gila ini.

Baekhyun mendongak, sama sekali tidak menyangka jawaban seperti itu akan menjadi pemuas rasa penasarannya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, kali ini disertai rasa kagum pada sosok didepannya.

"Ada banyak yang tidak kau ketahui dariku, Baekhyun. Tapi aku akan melakukannya. Sekarang terserah padamu."

Ia memang akan melakukannya. Karena bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan mengecewakan ibunya. Walaupun didalam hati ia berharap Baekhyun akan menolak, hanya agar urusan ini lebih mudah untuknya. Namun diluar dugaannya, gadis di hadapannya itu perlahan tersenyum, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Baiklah, mari kita lakukan", gadis itu berkata mantap. Membuatnya mengenyahkan harapan bahwa Baekhyun akan menyelesaikan masalah ini untuknya.

Ia tersenyum kecil, "Kukatakan padamu, ini tidak akan mudah. Aku memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang. Aku akan mengurusnya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menjamin ini akan mudah."

Baekhyun sempat tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang? Apakah itu berarti Chanyeol memiliki kekasih?

Tapi ia kemudian tersenyum lagi. Apa pedulinya? Chanyeol impiannya dan hanya selangkah lagi sebelum ia mendapatkan impian itu. Walaupun sulit, apakah ia akan menyerah begitu saja saat inilah sartu-satunya kesempatan baginya? Tidak. Baekhyun bukan gadis seperti itu.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, mari melakukannya."

.

"Kau gadis bodoh! Dimana otakmu?", Luhan menggeram kecil menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di meja kerja disebelah meja kerja miliknya, sibuk menggambar beberapa sketsa.

"Aku akan menikah unnie. Kau harusnya memberi ucapan selamat, bukan memarahiku", Baekhyun bahkan tidak menatap Luhan ketika berbicara.

"Ya. Dengan pria yang mengatakan bahwa ia menikahimu hanya karena ibunya dan dengan jelas memberi tahumu bahwa ia memiliki kekasih!"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menyelipkan pensilnya dalam gulungan rambut panjangnya yang diikat. Luhan memang selalu meledak-ledak jika itu berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya.

"Dimana lagi kau bisa menemukan pria yang melakukan sesuatu sebesar itu demi ibunya. Tidak banyak pria baik seperti itu. Lagipula ia akan mengurus hubungannya."

"Kau bermain-main dengan sesuatu yang besar, Baek!", Luhan mencoba memperingatkan lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia sangat mengerti apa yang sedang dipertaruhkannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau terobsesi padanya", kali ini Luhan berkata lebih lembut, tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun.

Hal ini juga sudah dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Apakah memang mungkin ia terobsesi dengan Chanyeol saat ia justru tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pria itu. Tapi Baekhyun menolak pikiran itu, segala yang dilakukannya selama ini – mengamati diam-diam – sudah memberi tahunya apa yang ia rasakan. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan _puppy eyes_ nya, tahu bahwa Luhan akan luluh.

"Aku menyukainya, unnie."

Luhan mendesah pelan, ia kalah. Apalagi yang bisa dikatakannya saat Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan keputusannya sendiri.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu, Baekki", ia mengusap sayang kepala Baekhyun. Gadis teman kerjanya ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri dan tidak ada kakak yang ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa adiknya. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu."

"Tidak akan!", Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Luhan, "Kau tahu aku bahagia, unnie."

.

Chanyeol melihat gadis disebelahnya yang serius mengamati ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah foto.

"Jadi ini gadismu, oppa?"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget, baru menyadari ia terhanyut dalam lamunan ketika memandangi gadis itu. Ponselnya diulurkan kembali padanya dan Chanyeol langsung menutup foto yang baru saja mendominasi layar ponselnya itu.

"Bukan gadisku. Kau tahu siapa gadisku", ia tersenyum kecil memandang gadis disebelahnya.

"Calon istrimu, kalau begitu."

"Kyungsoo-ah. . ."

"Aku tidak salah, kan?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, tidak menjawab lagi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan kita?", Kyungsoo berkata lagi, kali ini nada suaranya sedikit pelan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan bersandar di jok mobilnya. Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka berdua berada didalam mobil yang berhenti tepat didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Namun ia belum menyelesaikan apapun yang harus diselesaikannya dengan gadis itu.

"Aku seharusnya menurut saja ketika kau ingin memperkenalkanku pada orang tuamu", gadis itu berbicara lagi.

"Jangan bahas hal itu lagi."

"Apa mereka akan tetap menjodohkanmu jika mereka sudah mengenalku?"

"Kumohon, Kyungsoo!", Chanyeol menggeram kecil. Sejak ia membicarakan masalah ini dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu menyalahkan dirinya yang selalu menolak setiap kali Chanyeol ingin memperkenalkannya pada orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya hingga menghadap pada Chanyeol. Dengan kedua tangannya, ditangkupnya wajah Chanyeol hingga pria itu membalas tatapannya.

"Menikahlah. Tapi pastikan hatimu milikku. Aku akan menunggumu benar-benar kembali padaku."

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya mencapai bibir Kyungsoo. Sedikit frustasi, dilumatnya kedua belah bibir gadis itu hingga Kyungsoo melenguh dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dan kemudian beralih memeluk lehernya. Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol menelusup masuk dan mengeksplor mulutnya. Gadis itu melenguh sekali lagi dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, masih sibuk menyalami beberapa tamu yang masih tersisa. Sedangkan ia sendiri sudah duduk di salah satu kursi, mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal setelah hampir seharian berdiri dengan high heels, yang memang diperlukan jika ia bersanding dengan raksasa setinggi Park Chanyeol agar ia dapat menyamakan tinggi mereka.

Bersanding? Ya. Ia dan Chanyeol baru saja mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka dan melaksanakan resepsi disebuah ballroom hotel. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut membayangkan betapa terburu-burunya pernikahannya. Bukan pernikahan yang diharapkannya memang, karena ia membayangkan pernikahan yang sempurna dengan segala sesuatu yang diatur sendiri olehnya, tapi orang tuanya cukup mengatur pesta pernikahan yang indah.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana lelahnya kau, karena aku saja sudah hampir merasa pingsan", Baekhyun mendongak begitu mendengar suara didekatnya dan langsung memandang Park Yixing, kakak ipar Chanyeol, dengan seorang balita dan seorang bayi dalam gendongannya.

Melihat hal itu Baekhyun segera menarik sebuah kursi untuk membantu wanita itu duduk, "Aku merasa kakiku akan diamputasi", candanya.

Yixing terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, "Dimana si manusia Park? Seharusnya kalian sudah pergi beristirahat", ia memutar kepalanya mencari, "Tidak satupun manusia Park bisa kutemukan."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, tahu yang dimaksud Yixing adalah ia tidak bisa menemukan Junmyeon, kakak lelaki Chanyeol sekaligus suaminya. "Chanyeol ada disana", Baekhyun menunjuk dengan dagunya pada Chanyeol yang terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang, "dan Junmyeon oppa disana", ia menunjuk arah lain.

Yixing mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada Baekhyun, "Selamat datang dalam keluarga Park. Akhirnya keluarga ini memiliki seorang wanita lagi. Kami benar-benar kekurangan wanita disini", candanya sambil melirik dua anak laki-lakinya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum dengan sambutan Yixing. Ya, bagaimanapun ia sudah menjadi bagian keluarga ini sekarang.

"Baek", Baekhyun mendengar suara berat dibelakangnya dan memutar tubuhnya, mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri disana dengan seorang gadis berpipi gembil, mata bulat dan rambut panjang. Ia tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu", gadis itu mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan Baekhyun segera menyambutnya. Lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, berbisik sesaat sebelum akhirnya menepuk lengan Chanyeol dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ayo pergi", Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?", Yixing lebih dahulu bertanya. Membuat Baekhyun menutup kembali mulutnya.

"Menurutmu, noona?"

"Keatas?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku tidak suka hotel. Aku akan pulang. Katakan pada semua orang kami pergi", ia menatap Baekhyun lagi dan berjalan keluar, membuat Baekhyun segera mengikutinya setelah meringis kecil pada Yixing.

Satu yang Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol tidak begitu suka berbicara. Entah itu hanya padanya atau memang ia tidak suka. Pria itu baru membuka suaranya lagi ketika mobil yang dikendarainya memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita di rumahku saja malam ini. Besok aku akan mengurus kepindahan."

Pindah? "Kita akan pindah?", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran. Pembicaraan ini tidak pernah mereka bicarakan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Lebih baik tinggal sendiri daripada dengan orang tua, kan? Aku sudah membeli apartment."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan wajahnya merona. Jadi mereka akan tinggal berdua nantinya? Berdua hanya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya, mengabaikan tatapan heran beberapa maid dan menggiring Baekhyun hingga masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki baju", keluh Baekhyun begitu menyadari ia tidak membawa apapun.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, ia membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah t-shirt dan sebuah celana, "Pakai ini", ujarnya. Baekhyun segera mengambil pakaian itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Ada handuk di kamar mandi jika kau ingin mandi dan kau bisa tidur disini. Aku akan keluar."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, masih terlalu malu untuk bertanya apapun.

Dan setelahnya malam itu, Chanyeol tidak kembali ke kamarnya hingga pagi. Membuat Baekhyun menyadari ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya bahwa ini tidak akan mudah.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu apartmentnya setelah mengantarkan orang tuanya, tamu terakhir hari itu, untuk pulang. Ia kembali masuk kedalam dan mendapati Baekhyun masih berdiri ditempatnya semula, ditengah ruang keluarga dengan banyak kotak-kotak, barang-barang mereka yang belum sempat dibereskan. Gadis itu berdiri berkacak pinggang dan serius mengamati keadaan disekitarnya.

"Ada masalah?", tanyanya begitu berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Apakah aku bisa mengatur tempat ini?", ia menatap penuh harap pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, dari semua yang dikhawatirkannya, gadis itu justru hanya mempermasalahkan dekorasi apartment mereka.

"Tentu saja, ini rumahmu", ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya merona mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu mari bersihkan tempat ini. Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang berantakan", Baekhyun langsung mencatat dalam hati, Chanyeol orang yang rapi.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mulai memilah-milah barang-barangnya yang akan dibereskan terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm, kau bisa memilih kamarmu, Baek", Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata lagi, membuat Baekhyun langsung menatapnya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat dan perasaan tidak nyaman yang tiba-tiba melingkupinya. Memilih kamar berarti mereka akan berada di kamar yang berbeda. Ia berdeham kecil sebelum berbicara.

"Memilih kamarku?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, jelas juga tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. "Ya, aku akan membiarkanmu memilih kamar yang terbaik. Kamar itu memiliki balkon kecil, kau akan menyukainya", ujarnya menunjuk kamar di sebelah kiri dari dua kamar yang saling berhadapan.

Seperti yang dikatakan, ini tidak akan mudah. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan menerimanya semudah yang diharapkannya. Mendapati pria itu bersikap baik saja sudah sangat melegakan baginya. Mengabaikan sedikit perasaan menusuk dalam hatinya, Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya, "Kalau begitu itu kamarku", ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar menghadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah lega, untungnya Baekhyun bukan gadis yang sulit ditangani seperti yang dikhawatirkannya. Sejauh ini Baekhyun membantunya membuat pernikahan aneh mereka menjadi sedikit lebih mudah. Gadis itu bersikap kooperatif dengannya. Ia juga sedikit bersyukur sudah mengenal Baekhyun cukup lama sehingga mereka tidak perlu merasa canggung lagi untuk berbicara satu sama lain.

"Apa kau bisa membantu mengangkat beberapa barangku? Barang-barang ini cukup berat dan aku tidak kuat", Baekhyun berbicara lagi, membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Ia mengangguk dan mengangkat sebuah kotak yang ditunjuk Baekhyun, lalu membawanya masuk menuju kamar yang sudah dipilih gadis itu.

Hampir satu jam setelah itu barulah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah, melepaskan lelah dan sedikit lega karena setidaknya mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas mengangkat barang-barang, walaupun belum membukanya sama sekali. Keduanya bersandar pada sofa dan memejamkan mata masing-masing, mencoba mengontrol nafas.

Bunyi benda bergetar membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menyadari salah satu dari dua ponsel yang terletak diatas meja didepannya bergetar. Ia menggeser tubuhnya menatap ponsel itu dan langsung membeku. Bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi, tapi ponsel Chanyeol, dan benda itu menampilkan sebuah foto, Chanyeol dan seorang gadis, gadis yang dikenalinya sebagai tamu terakhir yang memberi selamat padanya saat pesta pernikahannya. Belum sempat ia menggerakkan dirinya melakukan apapun, ia melihat tangan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu meraih benda itu dan kemudian ia beranjak ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkannya yang masih membeku.

Hampir lima menit kemudian barulah Chanyeol kembali keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Maaf, Baek, aku menerima panggilan", ia menggoyangkan ponsel ditangannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Gadis di ponselmu itu, apakah ia gadis yang waktu itu?", tanyanya pelan.

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang mengangguk, ia mengamati wajah Baekhyun sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Hmm"

Chanyeol bahkan mengerti gadis mana yang ia maksud padahal ia tidak bertanya dengan jelas, Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ia sudah bisa memastikan bahwa gadis ini bukan gadis sembarangan.

"Siapa dia?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, tiba-tiba merasa sedikit kesal dengan nada pertanyaan Baekhyun padanya, "Gadis yang memiliki hubungan denganku. Kau tenang saja, ia tidak akan mengganggumu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, menyadari nada dingin yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia menggosok-gosok paha dengan kedua tangannya, "Baguslah", ia kemudian beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

Annyeong~ Terima kasih para readers yang masih betah membaca FF abal-abal ini dan maafkan author yang terlalu sering update hehehe. Terima kasih juga untuk reviews, pertanyaan dan saran dari para readers. Author akan berusaha membuat FF ini menjadi lebih layak lagi untuk dibaca. Mengenai beberapa pertanyaan tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, author harap pertanyaannya segera terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Matahari belum lama muncul menampakkan cahayanya, namun Baekhyun sudah sibuk berkutat di dapur. Tangannya bergerak cepat memanggang roti sekaligus memasak telur dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sesekali ia memperhatikan _coffe maker_ yang mulai menitikkan cairan hitam pekat ke wadah dibawahnya.

Bunyi kursi yang ditarik dibelakangnya membuat ia terkejut dan membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Selamat pagi"

"Pagi" Chanyeol membalas sapaan Baekhyun dengan suara serak dan wajah kusut khas orang bangun tidur. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk di kursi didepan meja pantry dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha mengusir kantuk yang masih dirasakannya.

Baekhyun bergerak cepat, ia mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya hingga penuh lalu meletakkan gelas itu tepat didepan Chanyeol. Hampir dua bulan tinggal bersama Chanyeol membuatnya mulai menghafal kebiasaan pria itu. Seperti pagi ini, Chanyeol akan selalu mencari air minum begitu bangun tidur. Ia tidak tahan jika tenggorokannya kering.

"Gomawo" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun dan langsung meminum airnya hingga tandas dalam sekali tegukan. "Apa sarapan hari ini?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Kau tahu apa sarapanmu" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Satu lagi kebiasaan lain Chanyeol, pria itu penggemar kopi – Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum mereka menikah – dan selalu meminum kopi setiap pagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Baiklah, aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap" Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Sungguh kedua orang itu terlihat seperti pasangan normal lainnya, namun tidak ada yang normal dari mereka. Baekhyun meringis mengingat hal itu. Dua bulan menikah membuat hubungan mereka baik hampir dalam segala hal, tapi hanya itu. Hanya berhubungan baik. Tidak lebih. Baekhyun berusaha menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang istri dengan baik begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya terlihat sempurna jika mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka hanya mencoba berkompromi untuk hidup berdampingan dengan damai.

Well, bukan mereka berdua sebenarnya. Chanyeol lah yang berusaha berkompromi dengan baik, sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ia miliki dengan sang pangeran, berharap Chanyeol mungkin akan meliriknya suatu saat nanti.

Selesai dengan kegiatan memasaknya, Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia juga perlu bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Pekerjaannya sebagai desainer bagi sebuah majalah fashion mungkin tidak seketat pekerjaan kantoran Chanyeol, namun ia menghormati pekerjaannya itu.

Ketika ia keluar lagi dari kamarnya dalam keadaan rapi, Chanyeol sudah duduk menunggunya untuk sarapan. Baekhyun mengambil tempat dan duduk didepan Chanyeol, sekilas memperhatikan pria yang sedang menyesap kopinya itu.

"Dasimu longgar lagi" Tegurnya sebelum meraih roti di piringnya dan mengolesinya dengan selai.

Chanyeol menunduk memperhatikan dasinya yang jika dilihat memang belum terpasang rapi. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohon dan seakan mengerti, Baekhyun menyuapkan potongan besar roti dalam mulutnya dan membersihkan tangannya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Ia meraih dasi pria itu, melepaskan semua ikatannya kemudian mengikatnya lagi dengan benar dan rapi.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memakai dasi, tapi selalu bisa memasangnya lebih baik dariku" Keluh Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun selesai.

"Makanya belajar, jangan hanya menunggu orang lain melakukannya untukmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyesap kopinya sekali lagi sebelum berdiri. "Aku pergi. Tidak perlu menyiapkan makan malam untukku hari ini, aku akan makan diluar."

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ada _meeting_?"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Satu hal lagi yang tidak normal dari hubungan mereka. Setelah janji Chanyeol pada Baekhyun diawal pernikahan bahwa Kyungsoo - gadis yang memiliki hubungan dengannya - tidak akan menggganggunya, pria itu mulai membicarakan Kyungsoo seperti gadis itu hanyalah orang lainnya. Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mengerti hubungan macam apa sebenarnya yang dimiliki Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo ini, pria itu tidak pernah menjelaskannya. Namun Chanyeol terkadang akan memberitahunya jika ia pergi bersama gadis itu.

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Meskipun jantungnya selalu berdetak menyakitkan setiap kali Chanyeol menyinggung Kyungsoo, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerimanya. Ia tidak bisa bertindak seperti istri-istri lainnya diluar sana jika mengetahui suami mereka menemui wanita lain karena memang Chanyeol tidak memberinya hak untuk hal itu. Jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Chanyeol balas mengangguk dan mengusap sekilas lengan Baekhyun begitu berjalan melewatinya ketika keluar dari apartment.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang berbincang sambil menunggu makan malam mereka datang ketika ponsel Chanyeol yang terletak diatas meja bergetar dan ia meraihnya.

"Jangan diangkat!" Titah Kyungsoo setelah sempat melihat siapa yang menelpon sebelum Chanyeol meraih ponselnya tadi.

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo cukup lama sebelum ia mengembalikan ponsel itu ke meja, mengabaikan panggilan Baekhyun. Bisa dilihatnya Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sehingga ia juga ikut tersenyum.

Panggilan itu terputus dan beberapa detik setelahnya ponsel itu kembali bergetar. Masih panggilan dari orang yang sama. Kyungsoo mendelik memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk tetap mengabaikan panggilan itu, namun Chanyeol mulai merasa tidak enak. Baekhyun tidak pernah menelponnya berulang kali jika tidak ada hal yang penting. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk meraih ponsel itu.

"Oppa!" Rajuk Kyungsoo begitu melihat Chanyeol bergerak, "Jika kau bersamaku, jangan menerima panggilan telepon lain!"

"Mungkin ini sesuatu yang penting, Soo" Ia memberi pengertian kemudian menggesek tombol hijau di ponselnya. Keputusannya itu berdampak pada wajah cemberut Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

 _"Dari mana saja kau? Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali"_ Suara diseberang langsung menyembur Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Pria itu mengabaikan seruan Baekhyun.

 _"Eommoni"_

"Eommoni?"

 _"Ck, ibumu. Ibumu menelponku, ia dalam perjalanan dan datang untuk menginap di rumah kita_ _ **."**_

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Apa yang salah dengan ibunya yang mengunjungi mereka?

Ya Tuhan!

"Kau dimana Baek? Pulanglah secepatnya!" Kini gantian pria itu yang berteriak panik, mengalahkan teriakan panik Baekhyun.

 _"Aku dijalan dan terkena macet. Kau yang harus pulang, Chanyeol!"_

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan memutuskan sambungan telepon, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah menyesal, "Maaf Soo, aku harus pergi."

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran.

"Ibuku datang dan Baekhyun tidak bisa pulang cepat" Jawaban Chanyeol terdengar kacau dan tidak membuat Kyungsoo mengerti sama sekali.

"Yang penting aku harus pulang", Chanyeol menjelaskan lagi, kali ini lebih sederhana. Ia beranjak berdiri.

"Oppa!", Kyungsoo melayangkan nada protesnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti" Chanyeol mencium dahi Kyungsoo sekilas dan berjalan keluar restoran dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sementara itu Chanyeol memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, secepat mungkin ingin sampai ke rumahnya. Begitu memasuki pintu rumah, ia berlari cepat memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Jika ibunya datang, apalagi untuk menginap, berarti hanya ada satu hal. Jangan sampai ibunya mengetahui bahwa ia dan Baekhyun berada di kamar yang berbeda.

Sebagai anak yang baik, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa, karena itulah ia melakukan hal ini, menyambar apa saja barang Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar, lalu melempar barang itu sembarangan kedalam kamarnya. Baekhyun yang datang beberapa menit kemudian ikut bergabung dan membantu Chanyeol memindahkan barang-barangnya.

Mereka hampir selesai ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Baekhyun menjatuhkan setumpuk baju dalam pegangannya begitu saja karena terkejut. Chanyeol mengambil alih baju yang terjatuh itu dan mendorong Baekhyun keluar kamar. "Buka pintunya!"

Baekhyun menurut, ia membereskan rambut panjangnya dengan jari ketika berjalan menuju pintu dan mengatur ekspresinya. Lalu membuka pintu rumah, menyambut nyonya besar Park.

"Eommoni" Sapanya riang dan memeluk ibu mertuanya sekilas.

"Oh, kalian berdua sudah pulang?" Sungmin, ibu Chanyeol bertanya ketika melihat Chanyeol ikut menyambutnya.

"Ne. Apa yang eomma lakukan disini?"

Sungmin mendelik pada anak lelakinya itu, "Apa kau tidak suka ibumu datang?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya terkejut, apalagi Baekhyun bilang eomma ingin menginap."

"Aku sedang kesal dengan ayahmu. Jadi aku meninggalkannya dan pergi menginap kesini, tidak apa-apa kan?", ia menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng, "Tentu saja eommoni. Kami sangat senang eommoni datang"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun sekilas lalu memperhatikan keduanya, "Apa kalian baru pulang bekerja?"

Dengan kompak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggangguk, membuat ibu itu mendorong kedua anaknya, "Gantilah baju" Perintahnya kemudian.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menurut lagi, keduanya berjalan kaku kedalam kamar Chanyeol dan menutup pintu. Begitu mereka sudah didalam, Baekhyun langsung meluruhkan tubuhnya bersandar pada pintu diikuti oleh Chanyeol disampingnya. Keduanya mengatur nafas dan detak jantung mereka yang masih memburu.

"Nyaris saja", Bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu kemudian memandang sekeliling kamarnya yang tidak berbentuk lagi. Barang-barang Baekhyun berserakan dimana-mana, membuat kamar itu tidak ubahnya seperti kapal pecah.

"Tapi kurasa kita masih harus membersihkan kekacauan ini", Ujar Chanyeol menunjuk kamarnya dengan dagu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, tapi tidak lama ia mulai terkikik geli. Chanyeol yang melihatnya awalnya hanya menatap gadis itu heran, sebelum kemudian ikut tertawa. Menertawakan kekacauan yang telah mereka buat.

"Kau lelah?" Chanyeol berbicara di disela-sela tawanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduganya, sebelah tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke kepalanya dan mendorong kepala gadis itu hingga bersandar di bahunya. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa menurut ketika kepalanya sepenuhnya bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Beristirahatlah sebentar sebelum kita mulai membereskan kekacauan ini."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia merona dalam anggukannya.

Namun pada kenyataannya, mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membereskan kekacauan dikamar Chanyeol. Ibu Chanyeol memaksa keduanya untuk tetap mengobrol bersama sampai sang ibu merasa mengantuk. Dan ketika mereka kembali ke kamar Chanyeol, mereka berdua terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk bekerja lagi. Jadi keduanya memutuskan untuk membiarkan kekacauan itu sementara waktu. Mereka butuh istirahat.

Jadi disinilah mereka, berbaring bersisian diatas ranjang Chanyeol, dibawah selimut yang sama. Jarak terdekat yang pernah mereka ambil. Keduanya salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, terlebih Baekhyun, gadis itu masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu cepat. Ia memutuskan untuk memunggungi Chanyeol, terlalu malu jika nanti Chanyeol mendapatinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu lagi memindahkan barang-barangmu."

"Eh?" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya reflek.

"Ada cukup tempat untuk menyimpan barang-barangmu disini, Baek. Sebaiknya tetap menyimpannya disini agar kita tidak perlu lagi membuat kekacauan setiap kali ada tamu yang datang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol. "Baiklah"

Perkataan Chanyeol tidak membantu sama sekali dengan jantungnya, bukannya normal, Baekhyun justru merasa detaknya semakin cepat. Apalagi kali ini ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Jaljayo"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Jaljayo"

.

Setelah semua urusan dengan ibunya selesai dengan mulus, Chanyeol masih memiliki urusan lain dengan gadis yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja saat itu.

Ia menyebrang dari kantornya menuju sebuah kedai kopi langganannya dan melihat Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya di salah satu meja. Ia menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah" Sapanya sebelum duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Sementara yang disapanya sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia hanya melayangkan pandangan datar pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya, oppa!" Perintahnya begitu Chanyeol sudah duduk didepannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas, "Ibuku datang dan keadaan rumah kami kacau. Jadi aku pulang untuk membereskannya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis saat mendengar kata 'rumah kami'.

"Maafkan aku, Soo. Kau tahu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu jika itu bukan sesuatu yang penting" Chanyeol mencoba lagi, kali ini ia menggenggam tangan gadis didepannya.

Kyungsoo ingin mempertahankan sikap sinisnya lebih lama lagi, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dalam genggaman Chanyeol dan berbalik menggenggam tangan itu. "Kau membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku."

Kedua orang itu saling tersenyum, namun hanya bertahan beberapa saat hingga sekelompok yeoja melenggang masuk kedalam kafe. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari Baekhyun ada dalam kelompok itu. Baekhyun yang juga menatap Chanyeol juga membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati, seharusnya ia tidak menyetujui ajakan rekan kerjanya untuk pergi ke kafe ini. Tempat ini berada tepat diseberang kantor Chanyeol, ada begitu besar kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Salahkan kerinduannya akan masa lalu, saat ia hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol dari kafe ini. Ia tersentak kaget mendapati Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi didalam kafe, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya resah, melainkan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tidak sendiri, ia bersama gadis itu dan mereka bergenggaman tangan.

Walaupun pemandangan itu sedikit menusuk hatinya, ada hal lain yang harus lebih dikhawatirkannya. Teman-temannya. Tentu saja, apa yang akan teman-temannya katakan ketika mendapati suaminya berpegangan tangan bersama wanita lain. Tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain melemparkan pandangan penuh permohonan pada Chanyeol.

Entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai bisa berkomunikasi hanya dengan menatap satu sama lain. Mengerti dengan arti tatapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyungsoo dan berdiri cepat, melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan teman-temannya sebelum ada yang menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kau disini" Ia berdiri disamping Baekhyun, meletakkan tangannya ringan diatas punggung gadis itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, sedangkan teman-temannya dan Chanyeol mulai saling menyapa satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chanyeol-ssi?" Luhan yang juga ada dalam kelompok yeoja itu menatap Chanyeol penuh curiga. Diantara semua orang, memang hanya dialah yang benar-benar mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Luhan, "Aku ada pertemuan dengan rekan kerja", Kilahnya lancar, ia memandang mejanya dan Kyungsoo lalu dengan panik menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak ada lagi ditempatnya semula.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi" Ujarnya lagi dan mulai berjalan begitu saja menjauhi Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka ucapan Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo sebelum kemudian menyunggingkan senyum pada teman-temannya dan setengah berlari mengikuti suaminya itu.

Teman-teman Baekhyun menatap heran pada pasangan itu hingga Luhan yang mengerti mencoba mengambil alih keadaan dengan menggiring teman-temannya duduk di sudut terdalam kafe, mencegah teman-temannya melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol yang berdiri diluar kafe, memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun, raut wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca. "Kyungsoo pergi" ujarnya resah.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, mengabaikan perasaan menusuk di dadanya setiap kali mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama Kyungsoo. Sungguh, nama itu seperti kejutan listrik yang bereaksi di tubuhnya hanya dengan mendengar Chanyeol menyebutnya.

"Aku tahu. Masuklah sebentar, teman-temanku akan heran jika kau pergi begitu saja."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kali ini wajahnya mendadak dingin. "Tidak bisa, aku harus pergi."

"Kumohon Chanyeol" Baekhyun mencoba lagi, memberikan tatapan memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Kubilang aku harus pergi. Tahukah kau, Baek? Kau mengacaukan segalanya. Sejak kau datang semuanya kacau!" Bentak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melonjak terkejut. Ia kemudian berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

Baekhyun menahan dirinya, ia menggigit lidahnya keras hingga merasakan rasa karat dan asin dalam mulutnya, lidahnya berdarah, tapi bahkan itu tidak mempu menahan air matanya yang melesak keluar. Gadis itu akhirnya meruntuhkan pertahanannya, ia menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mengenal Chanyeol, akhirnya ia menangis karena pria itu.

.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mengejar Kyungsoo. Ia menerima teriakan marah Kyungsoo dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali. Perasaannya lega, tapi hanya beberapa saat sebelum ia mengingat apa yang sudah dikatakannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, ia berdiri didepan pintu apartmentnya dan entah kenapa merasa ragu untuk masuk ke rumahnya sendiri.

Ketika ia akhirnya masuk, suasana rumahnya sepi. Tidak ada suara TV, padahal biasanya ia akan menemukan TV dalam keadaan hidup. Salah satu kebiasaan gadis itu, meskipun ia tidak akan menonton Baekhyun biasanya membiarkan TV dalam keadaan hidup. Gadis itu tidak suka dengan keadaan yang terlalu sepi. Chanyeol mencari sekeliling rumah namun tetap tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Itu berarti Baekhyun berada dikamarnya atau bahkan mungkin tidak berada di rumah.

Ia mendekati pintu kamar Baekhyun dan mengetuk pintu yang tertutup itu, "Baek, kau didalam?"

Baekhyun mendengar panggilan itu, tapi ia tidak tertarik untuk membalasnya. Gadis itu duduk di pintu pembatas antara kamarnya dan balkon kecil, menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan. Ia tetap mengurung diri di kamarnya hingga keesokan harinya.

Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan dirinya ketika bangun pagi itu, entah itu terhadap kemarahan Baekhyun ataupun sikap dinginnya nanti. Karena itu ia terkejut mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum padanya ketika ia memasuki dapur untuk minum, gadis itu bahkan sudah menyiapkan segelas air di meja pantry untuknya. Sarapannya juga sudah tersedia, hanya untuknya.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, "Kau tidak sarapan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku sudah selesai" Ia membereskan beberapa barang-barangnya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan dapur, "Aku berangkat"

Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun, menyadari bahwa gadis itu berbeda dari biasanya walaupun ia masih memberikan senyum untuknya.

.

"Unnie ayolah. Aku lapar" Baekhyun merengek pada Luhan yang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di mejanya.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, "Ini belum waktunya istirahat, Baek!"

"Aku tahu, tapi kita bisa menyalip menghilang sebentar. Aku merasa akan pingsan, unnie" Gadis itu merengek lagi. Perutnya benar-benar lapar, ia tidak memakan apapun sejak semalam dan demi menghindari Chanyeol pagi ini ia juga terpaksa melewatkan sarapannya.

Luhan menatap kesal pada Baekhyun, "Baiklah. Ayo cepat, pekerjaanku banyak!" Baekhyun tersenyum senang, Luhan memang selalu bisa diandalkannya. Ia menggandeng Luhan riang dan keduanya menyalip keluar dari kantor.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, gadis itu memesan seporsi besar waffle dan segelas smoothie untuk sarapannya. Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala menatap dongsaengnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar lapar, ya?"

Baekhyun menggangguk dan mulai memotong wafflenya, "Aku terpaksa melewatkan sarapanku karena si Park sialan."

Luhan berdeham, "Ia berbicara padamu?"

"Hmm. Tentu saja kami berbicara. Kami tinggal di rumah yang sama."

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku!"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan memotong wafflenya, sesungguhnya ia tidak terlalu ingin membahas hal ini sekarang, tapi ia tidak mungkin menghindar dari Luhan. "Kami baik-baik saja, unnie."

Luhan mendesah. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja namun memaksa Baekhyun juga bukan gayanya, jadi ia hanya mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Baekki" Ia berkata lembut.

Baekhyun terdiam, inilah yang ia benci. Ia tidak ingin melihat siapapun merasa kasihan padanya, "Aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin memberi si Park itu pelajaran agar ia menyadari kesalahannya" elaknya lalu tersenyum lebar menatap Luhan.

Senyum itu tidak bertahan lama, Baekhyun langsung melepasnya sepanjang sisa hari itu. Ia bahkan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan murung. Sungguh, ia tidak merasa sedih lagi, ia juga tidak ingin menangis lagi. Ia hanya merasa malas. Makanya ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengganti bajunya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah dan menutup matanya, tiba-tiba ingin tidur.

Ia benar-benar tertidur dan baru sadar ketika lampu ruang tengah dihidupkan dan sinar lampu itu menyeruak masuk menembus kelopak matanya. Baekhyun membuka mata dan melihat melalui dinding kaca apartmentnya bahwa keadaan diluar sudah gelap sempurna. Ia tertidur hingga malam.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu" ia menolehkan kepala begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol. Pria itu yang menghidupkan lampu, heran dengan keadaan apartment yang masih gelap padahal sudah malam.

"Ya Tuhan, aku ketiduran" Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dengan cepat. Ia belum mengganti bajunya, belum mandi dan belum menyiapkan makan malam.

"Baek, bisakah kita berbicara?" Chanyeol membuka suara begitu Baekhyun akan melewatinya ketika berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun tidak menghentikan langkahnya, ia hanya melambatkannya, "Nanti, Yeol. Aku belum menyiapkan makan malam" elaknya.

Chanyeol menggeram kecil dan menahan lengan Baekhyun, ia menyentak tubuh Baekhyun hingga punggung gadis itu menabrak dadanya dan mengunci tubuh kecil itu dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terlalu terkejut hanya bisa terdiam, jantungnya langsung berdetak cepat begitu menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah memeluknya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepala hingga dahinya menyentuh bahu Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal ini, hanya saja ia tidak tahan jika Baekhyun masih akan menghindarinya. "Jangan menghindariku!"

Ia bisa merasakan kepala Baekhyun yang mengangguk kecil.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu padamu. Aku hanya panik"

Baekhyun masih terlalu terkejut sehingga ia tahu suaranya tidak akan keluar dengan tenang jika ia berbicara, karena itu ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas punggung tangan Chanyeol yang berada di perutnya, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan besar itu.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

Annyeong~ Author abal-abal kembali lagi. Maaf kalau chapter ini updatenya nggak secepat chapter-chapter sebelumnya *bow*. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review, favorite dan follow dari pada readers yang baik hati. Semoga suka sama chapter ini ya~

Happy reading

.

.

.

Baekhyun menjulurkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, mencoba melihat diantara kerumunan orang yang sama-sama menunggu sepertinya. Ia berada di terminal kedatangan bandara, tapi dengan ramainya orang, bahkan dengan high heels gadis itu masih sulit melihat jelas.

"Hei, pendek. Kami disini" Seseorang memukul bahunya dari belakang, membuat gadis itu langsung memutar badannya dan memekik kegirangan.

"TAO-YA" Ia memeluk orang yang baru saja memukulnya, gadis itu jelas jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau tidak bisa melihat kami keluar" Tao terkekeh dibahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan merengut pada Tao, "Oke baiklah, berhenti berbicara mengenai tinggiku. Aku merindukanmu" Dua gadis itu kembali berpelukan.

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil, Baekhyun melepaskan Tao.

"Tidak merindukanku?" Sebuah suara terdengar disamping mereka dan Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara itu. Ia mengerutkan dahi, pura-pura berpikir.

"Entahlah, biar kupikirkan dulu."

Pria itu tersenyum meremehkan mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, "Jadi kau benar-benar sudah membuang mantan kekasihmu ini karena sudah menikah? Kau sangat kejam, nona Byun!"

Baekhyun tertawa geli lalu menghambur memeluk pria itu, "Aigoo, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merindukan pria tampan ini. Coba kulihat, apa kau semakin bertambah tampan, ge?"

"Tentu saja. Dengar itu, Tao? Aku memang tampan." Tao mendengus.

"Apa Tao masih belum jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kris Wu?" Baekhyun bertanya, menatap Tao dan Kris bergantian.

"Tidak akan! Berhenti berpelukan, aku haus!" Tao berjalan meninggalkan dua orang yang menggodanya itu.

Baekhyun terkikik geli sekali lagi, ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kris dan berlari mengejar Tao lalu menggandeng lengan gadis itu.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Baekhyun membuka obrolan setelah mereka bertiga duduk santai di salah satu kafe di bandara.

"Direktur Wu memutuskan untuk memperlebar sayap bisnisnya dengan membuka toko disini. Tebak siapa yang bertanggung jawab untuk urusan ini?" Tanya Tao.

Kris mengangkat tangannya menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Dan tebak siapa yang ikut diseretnya?"

Baekhyun menahan senyum, lalu menunjuk Tao dengan jarinya. Kris Wu dan Huang Zitao, dua orang terdekat yang dikenalnya saat melanjutkan pendidikannya di Hong Kong. Tao adalah _roommate_ sekaligus _calssmate_ -nya ketika kuliah dulu. Sedangkan Kris adalah orang yang mereka kenal saat bekerja magang di salah satu perusahaan demi tugas kuliah. Kris merupakan salah seorang perwaris perusahaan milik keluarga besar Wu, dan Kris adalah mantan kekasihnya. Hubungan mereka hanya bertahan dalam waktu yang singkat namun walaupun begitu mereka masih berhubungan baik hingga sekarang. Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke negaranya setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya, sedangkan Tao bertahan bekerja bersama Kris.

"Jadi kalian akan pindah kesini?" Baekhyun berbinar-binar membayangkan hal itu.

"Hmm, mungkin untuk beberapa waktu."

Baekhyun semakin berbinar, ia memeluk Tao sekali lagi. Tao hanya memutar matanya lalu menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Nah nona Byun, mari membicarakan bisnis" Tao memulai dengan serius. "Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan kenyataan bahwa kau menikah tanpa mengundangku. Ingat, tanpa mengundangku! Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menunggu surat lamaran kerjamu karena jujur saja, toko baru kami akan membutuhkan pegawai dan kau seharusnya merasa beruntung karena aku akan menerimamu sebagai salah satu pegawaiku."

Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sempurna, membuat Baekhyun melongo. Ia menunjuk dirinya, "Aku?"

"Hmm. Kau tahu perusahaan kami bergerak di bidang fashion, jadi tidak ada salahnya memiliki pegawai seorang desainer" Tao mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dengan wajah tidak percaya lalu menatap pada Kris yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan dua gadis itu tanpa bisa berbicara, "Sebaiknya kau turuti saja kemauannya. Tao benar-benar marah ketika tahu kau menikah tanpa mengundangnya."

Baekhyun benar-benar tertawa sekarang, bekerja bersama dengan teman-temannya? Tidak mungkin ia melewati kesempatan ini. "Maafkan aku, Tao. Pernikahanku benar-benar dipersiapkan dengan cepat" Ia menatap Tao dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Kau tahu bagaimana cara agar pemintaan maafmu diterima, lagipula aku gadis yang tidak suka ditolak."

"Tentu saja, akan sangat menyenangkan bekerja bersamamu, nona Huang" Baekhyun menegakkan bahunya dengan gaya profesional dan menjabat tangan Tao. Keduanya kemudian tertawa.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan dan menghentikan tawanya, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Sebenarnya, ada berapa pagawai yang kaubutuhkan?" Sebuah nama tiba-tiba melintas dalam otaknya.

.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun dapat membawa Luhan untuk ikut bergabung dengannya di perusahaan Wu. Dan malam ini adalah pesta peresmian untuk tempat kerja barunya itu.

Sejak satu jam lalu Baekhyun sudah berputar-putar mengelilingi apartment, menimbang-nimbang ide yang ada dalam pikirannya. Pesta akan diadakan beberapa jam lagi dan gadis itu masih setia dengan pikirannya.

Ia menghela nafas, memutuskan tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memencet angka 1 pada benda itu cukup lama hingga panggilannya tersambung. Beberapa kali nada tunggu terdengar sebelum panggilannya diangkat.

 _"Ada apa, Baek?"_

Baekhyun menarik nafas gugup, "Chanyeol, Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu."

 _"Ya, ada apa?"_

"Kau tahu, malam ini pesta peresmian tempat kerja baruku. Aku hanya mengira-ngira apakah kau bisa menemaniku ke pesta itu."

Ada jeda beberapa detik yang membuat Baekhyun semakin tegang. Bagaimanapun ia dan Chanyeol belum pernah menghadiri acara seperti ini sebagai pasangan dan ketika saat seperti ini datang, ia menjadi orang yang harus mengajak Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia khawatir Chanyeol akan menolaknya.

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."_ Jawaban dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, saat malam mulai merangkak naik, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Lengkap dengan tuksedo hitam dan rambut ditata rapi yang membuat pria tinggi itu terlihat semakin tampan. Ia memandang pintu kamar Baekhyun yang masih tertutup dan mengecek jam di tangannya. Pria itu mendesah, wanita memang selalu memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama untuk berdandan.

Ia duduk di sofa, memutuskan menunggu Baekhyun dengan bermain game di ponselnya, untunglah tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah yang benar-benar terpesona. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu benar-benar berbeda. Tubuhnya dibalut gaun ketat berwarna hitam yang mengekspos bahu putihnya. Perpaduan warna hitam dan kulit Baekhyun yang putih membuat gadis itu terlihat menakjubkan. Belum lagi belahan pada gaun itu, membuat sebagian paha mulusnya terlihat menggoda ditambah dengan rambut panjang bergelombangnya yang berwarna burgundy.

"Maaf, aku sedikit lama. Ayo pergi."

Chanyeol tersadar dan berdeham kecil, menormalkan dirinya lalu mengangguk. Sungguh Baekhyun terlihat seksi.

Agaknya beberapa pengunjung pesta malam itu juga sependapat dengan Chanyeol. Hampir semua orang yang bertemu dengan Baekhyun memuji penampilannya, belum lagi tatapan-tatapan lapar dari beberapa pria yang menatap lekat tubuh Baekhyun hingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit jengah.

Ia setia mengikuti langkah Baekhyun, tersenyum saat dibutuhkan dan memperkenalkan diri jika Baekhyun memperkenalkannya pada seseorang. Keadaan seperti itu berlangsung beberapa saat, hingga kemudian mereka berhenti didepan sepasang pria dan wanita.

"Coba kutebak, apa kau memakai sepatu 11 cm-mu? Tidak mungkin gadis pendek terlihat bagus dengan gaun seperti ini" Gadis itu berkata kejam sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan gadis itu hanya bisa melongo. Sejauh ini, ucapan gadis itu adalah kritik pedas pertama untuk Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun, takut gadis itu menangis atau semacamnya. Jadi ia terkejut mendapati Baekhyun juga memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan menilai.

"Sebenarnya hanya tujuh cm. Kau sendiri? Kukira kau salah pesta, ini bukan pesta prom atau pesta musim panas" Balas Baekhyun. Ia menatap gaun baby pink yang dipakai gadis didepannya.

Semakin terkejut, Chanyeol mendapati pria yang berdiri disebelah gadis itu memutar bola matanya. "Berhentilah bermain-main. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kalian dan menganggap ada persaingan antara pegawai-pegawaiku."

"Tapi dia yang memulainya, ge" Rajuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan nada manja dalam suara Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun menggunakan nada seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Dasar pengadu!" Tao mencibir pada Baekhyun, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Baekki, kau tidak ingin mengenalkanku pada pasanganmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk dan Baekhyun seolah tersadar. Ia memeluk sebelah lengan Chanyeol, "Tao, Sajangnim, perkenalkan ini Park Chanyeol, suamiku" Gadis itu kemudian menatap Chanyeol, "Perkenalkan Kris Wu dan Huang Zitao. Bos dan rekan kerjaku."

Ketiga orang itu saling mengangguk dan berjabat tangan.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu" Kris tersenyum sedikit angkuh pada Chanyeol. Membuat ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak pada pria itu. Terlebih lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa setelah itu - ketika mereka berempat mulai menikmati pesta - ia mendapati bahwa hubungan antara Kris dan Baekhyun sepertinya bukan hanya sekedar hubungan antara atasan dengan bawahannya. Keduanya terlihat saling mengenal dengan baik.

"Jangan minum, kau tidak akan kuat!" Kris mengambil alih gelas minuman dari tangan Baekhyun sebelum ia sempat menyesapnya. Gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ini minuman ketiga yang diambil Kris dari tangannya. Ia memang tidak kuat jika berhubungan dengan alkohol, tapi terus-terusan meminum limun di pesta seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mengesankan.

Kris memutar kepalanya, kemudian memanggil pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi limun.

"Gege, aku tidak mau limun lagi!" Baekhyun membentak Kris dengan suara rendah.

"Kau tidak haus?"

Tao mendesah berat mendengar pembicaraan dua orang itu, "Dia haus, tapi kau mempermalukannya dengan selalu memberinya limun. Baekhyun bukan remaja yang tidak boleh minum alkohol, ge!"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada Tao, meminta dukungan pada gadis itu.

Kris menatap Tao sesaat, lalu mengambil gelas berisi wine dalam genggaman gadis itu. "Kau juga, Tao. Tubuhmu hanya bisa menolerir alkohol sedikit lebih kuat daripada Baekhyun. Jadi sudah cukup alkohol malam ini!"

Baekhyun terkikik geli sedangkan Tao membulatkan mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia baru saja akan menyuarakan protesnya ketika Kris mengangkat tangannya didepan wajah kedua gadis itu.

"Kalian berdua, tidak ada bantahan!"

Baekhyun semakin terkikik geli, menertawakan Tao yang juga berakhir dengan kehilangan minumannya demi membela dirinya. Ia bisa mendengar Tao bergumam kesal, merutuki kebodohannya karena membela dirinya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya menilai hubungan ketiga orang itu. Jelas ada yang lebih dari yang diketahuinya, terlebih Kris dan Baekhyun. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahui sebelumnya bahwa Baekhyun memiliki toleransi yang rendah terhadap alkohol.

.

Pesta berjalan dengan lancar, harinya nyaris berjalan dengan sempurna. Ya, nyaris. Harinya berjalan dengan sempurna, tapi tidak dengan penutupnya. Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam kamarnya, ia lagi-lagi melonjak kaget mendengar suara petir yang menderu keras. Hujan dan angin diluar sana juga semakin keras menghantam apartmentnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun membenci badai.

Gadis itu sudah berusaha untuk tidur setidaknya satu jam terakhir, namun tetap saja mata dan telinganya masih awas dengan setiap gemuruh keras dan kilatan petir. Biasanya disaat-saat seperti ini ibunya akan menemaninya tidur. Gadis itu mendesah berat, ia rindu ibunya.

Tidak tahan dengan badai yang semakin menjadi-jadi diluar sana, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menyeret selimut dan bantalnya, menyamankan duduknya dengan benda-benda tersebut diatas sofa dan terakhir menghidupkan televisi dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Setidaknya suara dari TV akan membantu mengurangi keributan badai.

Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamarnya beberapa saat kemudian mengerutkan dahinya bingung, sudah hampir pukul 2 dini hari, tidak biasanya Baekhyun masih bangun selarut ini.

"Kau belum tidur, Baek?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melonjak kaget. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menonton" Ia berkilah.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Ia masih memperhatikan Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengkeret takut dalam selimutnya setiap kali ada kilatan petir ataupun gemuruh. Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya.

"Masih belum ingin tidur?" Ia bertanya dari dapur.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku masih ingin menonton."

Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar. Menonton apanya? Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar acara TV yang dipilihnya adalah acara olahraga yang biasanya tidak disukainya.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku" Chanyeol berdeham kecil, tiba-tiba merasa canggung dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Kudengar badai akan bertahan cukup lama."

Baekhyun menoleh cepat menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit berbinar. "Benarkah? Maksudku badainya, benarkah akan lama?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa akan ada badai malam ini.

Baekhyun berdiri. Ia benar-benar akan menderita jika badai bertahan lama, belum lagi tawaran Chanyeol yang menggodanya. Bodoh sekali jika ia menolak tawaran itu. Ia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol, mendahului si pemilik kamar itu sendiri.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dan menutupnya dengan selimut. Benar-benar nyaman. Ia sangat lelah tapi badai menghalanginya untuk tidur. Namun sekarang dengan Chanyeol disampingnya, gadis itu merasakan kantuk yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Keduanya berbaring bersisian dan Baekhyun sudah hampir jatuh tertidur ketika ia mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Pria tadi. Bosmu, Kris Wu, apa kau sudah mengenalnya sebelum bekerja dengannya?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, kesadarannya sudah mulai hilang. "Hmm, kami berhubungan baik ketika aku tinggal di Hong Kong."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai, jadi ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia menutup matanya. Karena itu, ia dipaksa ditarik ke kesadarannya ketika suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku mulai sekarang, Baek. Lagipula barang-barangmu ada disini, dan kita, yah, kita menikah."

Baekhyun terkejut namun terlalu mengantuk untuk merespon ucapan Chanyeol. Ia hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol tersenyum menyadari bahwa ia sudah menginterupsi tidur gadis itu. Jadi agar tidak semakin mengganggu, ia menyamankan posisi tubuhnya, bersiap-siap untuk ikut tidur. Ia menarik selimut di tubuh Baekhyun hingga menutupi lengan gadis itu kemudian benar-benar menutup matanya untuk tidur.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap berbagai jenis dan warna kain didepannya lalu beralih menatap beberapa gambar di meja kerjanya. Semua itu masih dilakukannya dengan mengulum senyum kecil. Membuat Tao dan Luhan yang berada di ruangan yang sama menatap heran pada gadis itu.

Luhan menatap Tao dengan pandangan bertanya, yang dijawab Tao dengan mengangkat bahunya. Pertanda ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu.

"Baekki-ya, apa ada hal baik yang terjadi?" Luhan akhirnya menyuarakan penasarannya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan -masih tetap tersenyum- dan membuat Luhan serta Tao menyergitkan dahi ngeri memandang gadis itu.

"Aniyo unnie. Sketsa dan kain-kain ini benar-benar bagus."

Kerutan di dahi Luhan dan Tao semakin dalam. Orang mana yang akan tersenyum selama bermenit-menit hanya karena memandang sketsa dan kain?

"Dia gila, unnie. Biarkan saja" Baekhyun mendelik kesal pada Tao sebelum kemudian kembali sumringah.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tersenyum karena setelah akhirnya Chanyeol memintanya untuk berbagi kamar yang sama. Berbulan-bulan menikah, penerimaan dingin Chanyeol terhadapnya akhirnya meluntur. Ia tersenyum lagi, mungkin sedikit lebih bersabar tidak ada ruginya.

"Serius, Baek. Semua orang akan takut melihat senyummu itu." Tao menatap jengah pada Baekhyun.

Beakhyun memutar matanya, "Senyumku cantik."

"Cantik. Seperti seorang psikopat yang bertemu korbannya. Benar kan, unnie?" Tao memandang Luhan, mencari dukungan.

"Jangan membelanya, unnie!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Untungnya dia lebih dewasa dari dua gadis didepannya. Setidaknya ia tidak berargumen saling mencemooh setiap kali bertemu seseorang.

Sesuatu berbunyi didekat mereka, ponsel Baekhyun. Bunyi ponsel itu setidaknya menghentikan argumen tidak berguna diantara kedua gadis itu. Baekhyun beranjak dan meraih ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo"

". . ."

Hening beberapa saat, tapi Luhan bisa melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang perlahan berubah. Senyum gadis itu memudar.

"Baiklah" Baekhyun menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat dingin beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum lagi.

.

Lonceng kecil diatas pintu cafe bendenting kecil ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu untuk masuk kedalam cafe sore itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan hingga menatap satu sosok yang menunggunya. Orang itu mengangkat tangannya ragu agar Baekhyun melihatnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju orang itu, tidak ada sisa senyum tadi pagi di bibirnya.

Ia duduk didepan orang itu. Memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, tapi baru kali ini ia benar-benar memperhatikannya. Tubuh gadis itu lebih kecil darinya, pipi gembil, rambut panjang dan mata yang benar-benar bulat.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Baekhyun bertanya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Gadis ini menghubunginya dan meminta untuk bertemu. Sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Kita belum berkenalan" Gadis itu tersenyum ragu padanya lau mengulurkan sebelah tangan pada Baekhyun, "Do Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun membalas uluran tangannya dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu, "Byun Baekhyun" Untuk sesaat ia tertarik menyebutkan marga Chanyeol didepan namanya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu mengenai Chanyeol oppa." Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun lebih berani.

Chanyeol oppa? Baekhyun menahan hatinya yang mulai bergolak.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?"

Kali ini Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, gadis ini berani. Ia mengangguk kaku.

"Aku ingin meminta padamu" Kyungsoo menahan ucapannya, "Bisakah kau lepaskan Chanyeol oppa?"

Hati Baekhyun bergolak semakin kuat dan jantungnya bedetak semakin cepat. Ia bisa merasakan emosinya yang mulai meninggi, tapi ia menahannya dengan tetap bersikap tenang.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti permintaanmu?"

"Karena aku kekasihnya" Kyungsoo menjawab cepat.

Baekhyun terpaksa harus menarik nafas dalam, menjaga agar dirinya tetap tenang.

"Dan aku istrinya, nona Do."

Kyungsoo mendesah, ia melunak dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah memohon. "Kumohon unnie, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama."

Unnie? Gadis ini bahkan tidak berhak memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Demi Tuhan, mereka sedang memperebutkan seseorang.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Seberapa lama sebenarnya kau mengenal Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat lagi dagunya, "Bertahun-tahun. Ia sunbae-ku di perguruan tinggi."

Baekhyun tersenyum, bahkan bertahun-tahun yang dimiliki Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol belum mampu mengalahkan dirinya.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak kami kecil."

Kyungsoo tergagap, ia tersudut. Menemui Baekhyun seperti ini bukan keinginannya, ia terpaksa jika memang ingin mempertahankan Chanyeol untuknya. Ia bahkan menahan dirinya untuk tidak melompat pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Tapi ia mencintaiku" Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengucapkanya. Senjata terakhir yang ia punya. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang ganti tergagap dengan ucapannya.

"Ia mencintaiku, unnie. Jika tidak bagaimana mungkin ia masih mempertahankanku saat ia sudah bersama denganmu?"

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

Chanyeol memandang jam sekali lagi, sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atik benda itu, mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya malam ini. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, panggilannya tidak diangkat hingga Chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja di sofa disebelahnya. Berbulan-bulan tinggal bersama Baekhyun membuatnya mengetahui kebiasaan maupun jadwal gadis itu. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun belum pulang selarut ini, apalagi tanpa menghubunginya.

Tidak lama ia mendengar suara dari depan, seperti seseorang yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu. Ia meloncat dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Benar saja, Baekhyun ada disana. Gadis itu memegang daun pintu, menahannya untuk tidak tertutup sementara ia berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani dan mengantarku pulang, ge."

Penasaran, Chanyeol menarik daun pintu agar terbuka semakin lebar. Tarikannya membuat Baekhyun terkejut, tapi yang tidak disangkanya, tubuh gadis itu langsung limbung. Dengan sigap ia memgang pinggang Baekhyun untuk mencegah gadis itu terjatuh.

"Ah, berhati-hatilah!" Kris berdiri didepan pintu apartment, ialah orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Menyadari raut wajah bingung Chanyeol, Kris segera membuka mulutnya lagi. "Ia sedikit mabuk. Jangan sampai ia terjatuh."

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun. Bau alkohol memang menguar dari mulut gadis itu. Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa Chanyeol menatapnya langsung menegakkan lagi tubuhnya walaupun ia sedikit limbung.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, ge" Ia mengabaikan Chanyeol dan kembali berbicara pada Kris.

Kris mengangguk canggung, lalu berpamitan. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tersenyum, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap datar hingga Kris pergi.

Begitu Kris menghilang dari pandangannya, Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa mengatakan apapun. Chanyeol mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang, menunggunya berbicara. Namun hingga mereka sampai di ruang tengah, Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan gelagat ingin mengatakan apapun.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Baek?" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu. Ia melihat Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya. Ada yang berbeda, tatapan mata gadis itu tidak seramah biasanya.

"Tidak" Gadis itu menjawab enteng.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa" Lagi-lagi gadis itu menjawab enteng.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol membentak, tidak tahan dengan sikap gadis itu. Seharusnya ia mendapat penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun tidak bisa pulang seenaknya saat tengah malam dengan seorang pria, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, kusarankan untuk bertanya pada kekasihmu itu!" Baekhyun menjawab dingin.

Chanyeol tertegun beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali sadar. "Kyungsoo? Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis merasakan perih didalam dadanya, tentu saja Chanyeol akan tetap peduli pada Kyungsoo. "Tenang saja, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kekasihmu, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

"Baek, tolong jelaskan padaku!" suara Chanyeol semakin rendah dengan nada mengancam.

"Kubilang untuk menanyakannya pada kekasihmu!" Baekhyun menggeleng keras kepala.

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak membentak Baekhyun lagi, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau pulang dengan Kris?" Ia bertanya lagi, mengalihkan Baekhyun dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Sudah cukup, kesabaran Chanyeol benar-benar diuji. Ia melangkah besar mendekati Baekhyun dan mencengkram kedua lengan gadis itu dengan tangannya. Ia masih bisa berpikir waras untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun kesakitan jadi ia hanya mengintimidasi Baekhyun dengan tatapannya.

Satu hal yang belum Chanyeol sadari dari Baekhyun adalah bahwa gadis itu kuat. Baekhyun bukan gadis cengeng yang akan akan menangis dengan mudah. Jadi bukannya mengekeret ketakutan dalam tatapan tajam Chanyeol, gadis itu justru mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, menantang Chanyeol.

Gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun, tanpa berpikir Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, mencoba mengintimidasi Baekhyun dengan cara lain. Ia bisa melihat mata Baekhyun membulat sebelum kembali berubah datar, gadis itu tidak menolak maupun membalas ciumannya. Nyaris menggeram, Chanyeol merubah ciumannya, ia menyesap bergantian kedua belah bibir Baekhyun lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gigitan itu membuat Baekhyun meringis hingga mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya menerobos mulut Baekhyun. Ia menyesap setiap bagian dari mulut Baekhyun, merasakan rasa alkohol yang masih tinggal dalam mulut gadis itu. Namun Baekhyun masih diam, tidak memberi respon apapun atas apa yang dilakukannya. Akhirnya Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, ia menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol nyaris terhuyung mundur mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena Baekhyun juga tidak mengizinkannya. Gadis itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia masuk dan menghempaskan pintunya dengan keras.

.

Chanyeol duduk didepan Kyungsoo, ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kyungsoo yang ditatap seperti itu menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Apa yang kaulakukan, Soo?" Ia bertanya lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Berbicaralah padaku jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jangan kepada Baekhyun."

"Apa kau sedang membelanya, oppa?"

Chanyeol mendesah keras, menghadapi gadis yang sedang merajuk memang membutuhkan kesabaran yang benar-benar ekstra. "Aku tidak membelanya."

Kyungsoo diam, ia tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, membuat pria itu juga terdiam. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Oppa, kenapa tidak bercerai saja?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya karena terkejut dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, sedangkan gadis itu kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bercerai saja, maka semuanya tidak akan seperti ini."

"Soo, apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau me. . ."

"Aku memang mengatakan akan menunggumu. Tapi ini sulit, oppa. Dan gadis itu, ia menyukaimu, aku bisa melihatnya" Kyungsoo membantah ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. "Aku harus memikirkannya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat tipis dan kembali menunduk. Matanya mengabur karena air mata yang menumpuk.

.

Baekhyun melempar pensilnya begitu saja ke meja didepannya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan mendesah frustasi. Otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa bekerja, entah karena kepalanya yang masih pusing atau karena perasaannya yang kacau.

"Kau tahu kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" Luhan menatap Baekhyun lembut yang hanya dibalas gadis itu dengan senyum lemah.

Luhan memang pendengar yang sangat baik, sosok kakak yang tidak dimiliki Baekhyun. Tapi saat ini ia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia belum ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun.

Untunglah saat itu Kris melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan mereka, pria itu tersenyum sekilas pada Luhan dan berhenti tepat didepan meja Baekhyun.

"Sudah pulih dari mabukmu, nona Byun?"

"Masih sedikit pusing, tapi aku oke" Ia tersenyum pada Kris.

Ia memang menghubungi Kris kemarin. Setelah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo pikirannya benar-benar kacau hingga ia berakhir duduk di sebuah bar, sendirian. Tidak ingin sendiri dan tahu bahwa ia mabuk dengan mudah, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kris. Dari semua orang yang dikenalnya, hanya nama Kris yang bisa ia pikirkan saat itu. Tidak mungkin menghubungi Luhan atau Tao jika ia tidak ingin mendapat omelan. Apalagi Chanyeol.

"'Jangan bertanya apa-apa, ge. Temani aku saja.' Apa kalimat itu masih berlaku?", Kris mengulang ucapan Baekhyun padanya kemarin.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Kris yang persis menirunya. Ia mengangguk, "Hmm, kau belum berhak bertanya apapun."

Kris menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu beri aku petunjuk."

"Petunjuk?"

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kris. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bertanya lagi. Tapi kumohon, jangan seret aku dalam masalah rumah tanggamu."

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun terkekeh, "Tidak, ge."

Kris mengangguk, "Lain kali tidak ada alkohol!"

"Padahal aku baru akan menjadikanmu _drinking buddy_ -ku."

Kris memelototkan matanya pada Baekhyun, "Aku membiarkanmu sekali bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu untuk melakukannya lagi, nona Byun!"

.

Chanyeol berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya dan memainkan kunci mobil di sela-sela jarinya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum kecil melihat seorang gadis berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung didepannya. Gadis itu menenteng tas besar dan beberapa kertas yang terlihat kacau di tangannya. Begitu mengenali Chanyeol, gadis itu berjalan lurus kearahnya.

Sisa hari Baekhyun benar-benar membosankan. Ia masih tidak bisa mengumpulkan mood baiknya sehingga pekerjaannya pun tidak ada yang bisa diselesaikannya. Mendekati habis jam kerja, gadis itu semakin sulit menahan keinginannya untuk segera pulang. Ia hanya ingin bergelung di ranjangnya. Saat itulah ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan nama Chanyeol pada layarnya. Baekhyun ragu-ragu, kejadian tadi malam dengan Chanyeol masih terbayang di kepalanya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan panggilan itu, tapi ponselnya terus bergetar, hingga kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menerimanya.

Chanyeol mengambil alih tumpukan kertas di tangan Baekhyun begitu gadis itu sudah berdiri didepannya. Ia menyusun kertas-kertas itu dengan tangannya hingga rapi. Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan pria itu.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku akan menunggu" Ujar pria itu ditengah kesibukannya mengatur kertas.

"Kenapa menjemputku?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala menatap Baekhyun, "Apa tidak boleh?"

Baekhyun tergagap, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menjemput Baekhyun hari ini. Ia tahu ia sudah sedikit berlebihan pada Baekhyun semalam, jadi ia hampir yakin bahwa gadis itu akan berusaha menghindarinya lagi. Karena itu ia mencoba menghalanginya.

"Ayo!" Chanyeol mengembalikan kertas-kertas Baekhyun yang sudah rapi dan berjalan mengitari mobil untuk masuk melalui sisi pengemudi. Baekhyun mengangguk dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

"Ingin makan sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau makan malam diluar?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran, apa yang sedang berusaha dilakukan pria ini?

"Kau bisa mulai mengatakan tujuanmu, Yeol. Jangan bertele-tele seperti ini!"

"Aku menghindarkanmu dari kewajiban memasak makan malam."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, "Terserah kau sajalah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, benar kata Baekhyun, ia tidak perlu bertele-tele. "Aku ingin meminta maaf."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Baekhyun memutar wajahnya menatap pria itu.

"Untuk apa yang terjadi kemarin."

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi kemarin."

Chanyeol menggosok tengkuknya gugup, "Maafkan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol dan menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol meminta maaf padanya demi gadis itu. Ia meremas pelan kertas yang berada di pangkuannya sebagai pengalih dari rasa sakit yang lagi-lagi menusuk dadanya. Sudah terlalu sering ia merasakan perasaan menusuk itu selama beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena ciuman kemarin."

Wah, bahkan sekarang Chanyeol minta maaf karena telah menciumnya. Ciuman pertama mereka. Suaminya meminta maaf karena telah menciumnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk singkat. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah Chanyeol bisa melihat anggukannya. Keduanya terdiam, tidak lagi membicarakan apapun, bahkan ajakan makan malam sebelumnya terlupakan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol.

Keheningan itu terus berlanjut hingga mobil Chanyeol berhenti di tempat parkir basement apartment mereka. Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil ketika tangan Chanyeol terulur menahan lengannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya menatap pria itu.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol tergagap, tangannya bergerak begitu saja tanpa ia pikirkan. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun keluar dari mobil ini tanpa memberikan jawaban yang jelas atas permintaan maafnya. Ia khawatir gadis itu akan mengacuhkannya lagi begitu mereka berada di rumah, setidaknya di tempat ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindar darinya. Tidak hingga mereka menyelesaikan masalah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kau memaafkanku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, tahu dirinya akan luluh pada Chanyeol. Salahkan hatinya yang begitu lemah jika berhadapan dengan pria itu. Chanyeol bisa saja berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo, meninggalkannya demi gadis itu atau bahkan meminta maaf padanya untuk gadis itu. Namun Baekhyun tahu, ia akan tetap berakhir dengan memaafkan Chanyeol.

Ia mengangguk, "Lupakan saja hal ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan entah karena dorongan apa, ia menahan jarinya di dagu Baekhyun, menahan agar gadis itu tetap menatapnya saat ia memajukan badannya hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun lalu melumatnya pelan. Manis dan lembut, tanpa paksaan. Baekhyun sempat terkejut mendapati Chanyeol menciumnya lagi. Tapi hanya sementara karena setelah itu ia terbuai, terbawa ciuman lembut itu. Baekhyun menutup matanya pelan.

.

Keadaan kembali normal, senormal dalam standar hubungan mereka. Baekhyun tidak lagi mengungkit soal Kyungsoo, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang selesai diantara mereka, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Salah memang, tapi kadang berpura-pura terasa jauh lebih baik daripada mereka harus mengulang apa yang terakhir kali terjadi.

Baekhyun menggeliat, membuka mata dan memutar tubuhnya hingga menyamping. Melakukan kebiasaan barunya, menatap pria yang kini tidur disebelahnya. Wajah tidur pria itu adalah favoritnya, terlihat kekanakan dan sangat imut. Ia tersenyum, melayangkan ciuman jauh untuk pria itu dan beranjak duduk.

Sudah beberapa minggu ia pindah untuk tidur di kamar Chanyeol, seperti usulan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Semakin lama mereka semakin terlihat seperti suami istri dan itu membuat Baekhyun menimbulkan harapan yang tinggi untuk hubungan mereka.

Ia melakukan kebiasaan paginya yang lain, menyiapkan sarapan dan tentu saja segelas kopi untuk Chanyeol. Namun hingga Baekhyun sudah siap untuk pergi bekerja, Chanyeol masih belum keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran dan berjalan ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun, Yeol. Ini sudah pagi, kau kesiangan!" Ia mendekati ranjang dengan Chanyeol yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

"Chanyeol, ayo bangun!" Ia menyibak selimut dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol penuh dengan keringat. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol dan merasakan bahwa pipi itu sangat panas.

"Ya Tuhan, kau demam!" Baekhyun memindahkan tangannya pada dahi Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan bergumam tidak jelas.

Baekhyun langsung membuka blazer yang dipakainya, melupakan bahwa ia sudah siap untuk berangkat bekerja. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai cantik setelah sempat di _blow dry_ beberapa saat lalu kini digulung dan diikat sembarangan. Ia melangkah keluar kamar dan mengambil es juga handuk. Setelah dirasa cukup ia kembali pada Chanyeol, mengecek dahi pria itu sekali lagi lalu mulai mengompres.

Chanyeol bergumam dan merengek kecil dalam tidurnya, namun setelah beberapa jam ia mulai tenang. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu memutuskan untuk tidak apa-apa meninggalkan pria itu beberapa saat. Ia berjalan keluar dan menuju dapur. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah membuatkan bubur untuk Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol akhirnya cukup sadar untuk bisa bangun. Ia meraba dahinya sendiri, masih panas, tapi tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering. Ia butuh minum. Ia baru akan beranjak turun dari ranjang ketika ponselnya yang berada di nakas bergetar. Ia mengambil benda itu. Kyungsoo menghubunginya.

"Oppa, kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi!"

Chanyeol mengecek jam digital diatas nakasnya, sudah siang dan ia memang berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo siang ini. Bodoh sekali ia melupakan janji itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah maafkan aku. . ." Ia berdeham, suaranya benar-benar serak.

"Oppa kenapa suaramu?" Kyungsoo memotong sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau sakit?"

Chanyeol menutup matanya, ia tahu Kyungsoo akan menyadarinya, "Ya, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Soo. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik" Ia tersenyum kecil memandang wadah berisi air dan handuk kecil yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk mengompresnya tadi.

"Tapi kau tetap harus memberitahuku!"

"Aku tahu, maaf"

"Kau dimana?"

"Dirumah. Aku tidak kuat pergi bekerja"

Hening beberapa saat, "Aku akan ke rumahmu" Kyungsoo akhirnya berbicara lagi, membuat mata Chanyeol terbelalak sempurna.

"Kau tidak perlu kesini, changi. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku khawatir padamu"

Chanyeol mengangguk gusar, "Aku tahu, tapi aku baik-baik saja. "

"Oppa, kau tidak ingin aku datang?" suara Kyungsoo berubah pelan dan Chanyeol tahu gadis itu mulai merajuk.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku akan menemuimu, kau tunggulah" Ia berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo lagi. Ia memang tidak mendapati Baekhyun lagi di kamarnya ketika bangun, ia juga tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun berada di rumah atau pergi. Namun yang ia ketahui adalah bahwa Kyungsoo tidak boleh berada di rumahnya. Bagaimanapun rumah ini juga merupakan rumah Baekhyun, ia tidak mungkin membawa Kyungsoo masuk, tidak jika melihat hubungan kedua gadis itu

"Oppa. . . Apa Baekhyun di rumah?"

Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Ia membenci keadaan seperti ini. "Bukan begitu, Soo. Aku sudah baikan, aku akan menemuimu. Kau tunggu aku!"

Chanyeol menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya. Kepalanya berdenyut dan tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, tapi ia berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia menyuci wajah lalu bersiap-siap, memakai mantel yang cukup tebal untuk mengurangi dingin yang masih dirasakan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan langkahnya terhenti mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan kompor. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara dibelakangnya langsung menoleh.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa berjalan keluar? Apa kau tidak pusing?" Gadis itu melontarkan tiga pertanyaan sekaligus sebelum mengernyit heran menatap Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan mantelnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menggeleng gugup, "Aku, aku kan pergi ke kantor."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia mencuci tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol lalu menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi pria itu.

"Lihat, badanmu masih panas" Chanyeol menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin dan menyenangkan di tubuhnya yang panas.

"Tapi, Baek. . ."

"Aku sudah menghubungi kantormu dan mengatakan kau sakit. Kau memiliki izin, jadi tidak usah cemas" Baekhyun memotong ucapannya.

Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. Sekarang Baekhyun ikut menambah denyutan di kepalanya dengan tidak mengizinkannya keluar.

"Baek. . ." Ia mencoba lagi.

"Buka mantelmu, aku sudah menyiapkan bubur. Kau butuh makan!"

Chanyeol nyaris saja berteriak melepaskan tekanan yang sedang dirasakannya. Kyungsoo menunggunya dan Baekhyun melarangnya untuk pergi, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun memanggil, heran karena pria itu belum juga bergerak dan terlihat serius memikirkan sesuatu. Chanyeol menatapnya dan ia menyampaikan pertanyaannya dengan tatapan.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun lalu kemudian tersadar sesuatu, "Kau tidak bekerja?" Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Dan meninggalkanmu? Yang benar saja!" Baekhyun tertawa seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa dan memang harus dilakukannya. Namun Chanyeol tidak, ia memandang gadis itu lama dan perlahan matanya melembut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, "Aku menghubungi Kris. Tapi besok kurasa aku harus lembur menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku yang tertunda" Gadis itu memutar matanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Baek."

"Ini memang tugasku. Nah jangan berbicara lagi, buka mantelmu! Aku akan menyiapkan bubur untukmu."

Kali ini Chanyeol mengangguk, meskipun pikirannya masih bercabang memikirkan Kyungsoo, namun ia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menuruti Baekhyun setelah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu untuknya. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perhatian Baekhyun begitu saja.

Chanyeol melepas mantelnya dan duduk di meja pantry menunggu buburnya disiapkan Baekhyun. Bubur buatan gadis itu sangat wangi dan enak, namun setelah beberapa suapan Chanyeol menurunkan sendoknya. Bubur itu memang enak, namun tubuhnya menolak makanan yang dimakannya.

"Aku kenyang" Ia mendorong mangkuk buburnya.

"Kau harus makan lebih banyak" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi tidak suka.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, membuat Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mengawasi pria itu makan mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia mengambil sendok dan menyendokkan bubur lalu membawanya kedepan wajah Chanyeol. Pria itu mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Sedikit lagi, Yeol"

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng, mulutnya semakin ditutup rapat.

"Lima sendok dan aku akan melepaskanmu. Kau bisa kembali beristirahat."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggeleng, membuat Baekhyun mendesah frustasi.

"Kau seperti anak-anak!"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, tanda bahwa ia tidak peduli dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tiga sendok lagi."

"Satu sendok" Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya demi membuat sebuah kesepakatan dengan gadis didepannya.

"Tidak, tiga sendok"

"Dua sendok" Penawaran terakhir dan Baekhyun mendesah kalah.

"Baiklah, dua sendok" Gadis itu menyodorkan sendok di tangannya lebih dekat ke mulut Chanyeol, menyuapkan sendok pertama bubur pada pria itu. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan menerima sendok itu, ia mengunyah dengan cepat.

Baekhyun baru mengambil sendok kedua ketika bel rumah mereka berbunyi dan keduanya reflek menoleh kearah pintu. Ia melepaskan sendoknya dan beranjak berdiri, memberi tanda pada Chanyeol untuk tetap duduk ditempatnya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan Baekhyun berjalam meninggalkannya menuju pintu. Gadis itu berjalan lurus kearah pintu tanpa mengecek interkom untuk melihat tamunya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan langsung membeku mendapati Kyungsoo berada dibaliknya. Gadis itu walaupun tidak seterkejut dirinya, tetap sedikit membulatkan mata mendapati Baekhyun yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Baekhyun menyadarkan dirinya cepat, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol oppa."

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

Holla~ Di chap sebelumnya ada yang nanya kenapa nggak ada author's note dan update yang agak telat dari biasanya. Tbh author lagi hospitalized gara-gara tifus waktu itu, tapi karena bosan dan emang dasarnya gatal pengen ngetik akhirnya tetap maksain di tempat tidur sama laptop walaupun ditegur sama semua orang sampai yang negurin jadi capek sendiri. Hehehe

Ada yang nanya juga karakter Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo disini. Author sengaja bikin karakter mereka seperti itu karna pada dasarnya nggak ada orang yang benar-benar baik atau benar-benar jahat kan? Semua orang punya sisi baik dan buruk. Karakter yang terlalu baik kayak malaikat dan jahat kayak setan biasanya cuma ada di sinetron.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Ruang tengah apartment itu hening, tiga orang yang duduk di tempat itu tidak berbicara sama sekali. Hanya suara nafas mereka yang terdengar pelan berusaha mendominasi keheningan. Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam, menahan desakan hatinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Di sisi lain, di sofa yang lebih panjang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersisian. Baekhyun sama menunduknya dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu bahkan meremas ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya. Ia mencoba menahan entah perasaan apa saja yang sedang mengaduk-aduk hatinya saat ini. Kesal, marah dan juga takut.

Berbeda dengan kedua gadis itu, Chanyeol justru mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi walaupun ia menutup matanya, kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Bukan, ini bukan lagi karena efek demam, tapi karena dua gadis disebelahnya. Namun ia cukup sadar karena ia adalah biang dari semua kekacauan ini. Jadi walaupun kepalanya berdenyut dan meminta untuk diistirahatkan, Chanyeol masih memaksa otaknya berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada istri dan gadisnya.

"Aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo" Ia akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Memisahkan dua gadis itu adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menatap penuh harap pada Chanyeol. Diluar segala perasaan yang dirasakannya, keinginan untuk pergi dari tempat ini berada di urutan pertama.

"Bicaralah disini, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Kau tidak bisa keluar, Chanyeol. Kau belum sembuh" Baekhyun memotong cepat dan beranjak berdiri meninggalkan dua orang itu. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kamar lamanya dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Soo?" Chanyeol mulai begitu dilihatnya Baekhyun menghilang.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca sekaligus mendelik kesal pada Chanyeol, "Kau membuatku terpaksa datang ke tempat ini. Lalu apa yang kulihat? Kau berduaan dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar nada menuduh dalam suara Kyungsoo. Memang salahnya membiarkan Kyungsoo menunggu hingga kemudian datang ke apartmentnya.

"Soo. . ."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku jika memang Baekhyun bersamamu agar aku tidak perlu datang ke tempat ini!" Kyungsoo nyaris membentak dengan suara rendah dan menyebut apartment Chanyeol dengan nama 'tempat ini' seakan apartment ini adalah tempat yang tidak pantas didatangi. Ia merasa sangat bodoh dengan pergi ke tempat ini untuk akhirnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo. . ."

"Aku merasa sangat bodoh karenamu oppa!"

Chanyeol mendesah, kepalanya semakin berdenyut. "Aku tahu, maafkan aku" Chanyeol beringsut sedikit lebih dekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ayo pergi!"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lagi-lagi ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan mematikan dari dua gadis yang tidak bisa ditolaknya. Baekhyun memintanya untuk tinggal sedangkan Kyungsoo mengajaknya pergi.

"Oppa, ayo. Aku tidak nyaman berada disini. Kemarikan kunci mobilmu, aku akan menyetir. Kau bisa beristirahat ditempatku."

"Soo, aku. . ."

"Apa kau akan memintaku pergi agar kau bisa bersama Baekhyun?" Gadis itu kembali memotong ucapannya dan menunjukkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca pada Chanyeol.

"Kumohon oppa" Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya. Melihat Kyungsoo menangis selalu menjadi kelemahannya.

"Baiklah" Ia akhirnya menjawab nyaris kasar dan berdiri. Ia menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun dan kembali mengutuk dirinya, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya terhadap gadis itu nanti.

Sementara itu didalam kamar Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi ketika mendengar pintu apartment terbuka dan kemudian tertutup secara otomatis. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengalahkannya. Gadis itu masih yang terpenting bagi Chanyeol. Ia menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya pada pintu kamar dan menutup mata. Tidak lama cairan bening mengalir pelan dari matanya yang tertutup. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahannya.

.

Kris masuk kedalam bar dan mengedarkan pandangannya disekeliling tempat itu hingga matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang duduk didepan konter bar. Ia melangkah cepat mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau memanggilku untuk ini?" Ia menggeram pada Baekhyun hingga gadis itu menatapnya.

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kris dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku belum minum apapun" Belanya menunjukkan tidak ada apapun dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak akan minum apapun!" Kris menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu lalu menariknya keluar. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa menuruti langkah-langkah lebar Kris keluar dari bar tersebut.

Kris tidak peduli jika Baekhyun harus mengikutinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh, ia tetap menarik gadis itu. Memaksa masuk kedalam mobilnya dan kemudian membawanya pergi.

"Gege ini tidak menyenangkan!" Baekhyun mengeluh manja menatap tteokbokki dihadapannya. Ia berniat menyumpalkan sedikit alkohol ke tubuhnya namun Kris justru membawanya ke stand pinggir jalan dan berusaha menajajalnya dengan tteokbokki. Makanan ini tidak seperti alkohol yang membuatnya bisa melupakan hatinya yang kacau walaupun hanya sementara.

"Makanlah! Jangan sok keren pergi ke bar seperti itu!" Kris menjitak pelan kepala gadis itu.

Baekhyun menggosok kepalanya dan memanyunkan mulutnya tapi akhirnya menusuk-nusuk kue pedas itu dan menjejalkannya ke mulut.

Kris terkekeh kecil menatap gadis itu. "Ada apa denganmu, Baek?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Kris menatapnya lembut. Tatapan Kris entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sesak sehingga ia menjejalkan lebih banyak tteokbokki kedalam mulutnya. Ia memaksa menelan seluruh makanan itu hingga tenggorokannya terasa perih. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Kris menghela nafas. Ia sudah cukup mengenal gadis yang duduk disebelahnya ini untuk tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. "Menghubungiku untuk alkohol. Aku butuh penjelasan kali ini."

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan bahwa aku menjadikanmu _drinking buddy_ -ku?"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi _drinking buddy_ -mu!"

"Yaah, sayang sekali. Aku harus menemukan orang lain yang bersedia kalau begitu."

"Berhenti bermain-main Baek!" Kris menggeram rendah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, Kris tidak bisa ditipu kali ini. "Apa aku masih bisa memintamu menemaniku tanpa bertanya apa-apa?"

"Tidak lagi. Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu atau aku akan pergi."

"Gege. . ."

"Karena itu mulailah menjelaskan!"

Baekhyun mengalah, lagipula ia memang butuh seseorang untuk mengeluarkan apa yang menyesaki hatinya dari tadi. Berbeda dengan Luhan dan Tao yang akan menggebu-gebu merefleksikan perasaan mereka setiap kali Baekhyun bercerita, Kris lebih tenang. Ia menahan perasaan marah yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya pada Chanyeol begitu mendengar Baekhyun bercerita. Pria itu ada disana, mendengarkan semua keluhan Baekhyun, menenangkannya dengan menggosok pelan punggung tangan gadis itu dan memeluknya ketika Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dan sejujurnya Baekhyun membutuhkan hal seperti ini.

Ada kalanya ia hanya ingin didengar. Ada kalanya perasaannya terlalu kacau sehingga ia tidak ingin lagi menampung hal lain dalam hatinya. Luhan dan Tao memang pendengar baik, sahabat yang akan memberinya solusi atau ikut berteriak bersamanya. Namun terkadang ia hanya ingin seperti Kris yang menenangkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun atau menjejalkan hal baru dalam hatinya. Sekali-sekali ia ingin berhenti berpura-pura ceria, ia ingin merefleksikan semua yang dirasakannya. Karena itu ia memilih Kris, pria itu mengerti apa yang dibutuhkannya, selalu seperti itu.

Ia hanya ingin ditenangkan.

.

Chanyeol menyesap cairan hitam mengepul itu sekali lagi. Kafein ketiganya hari ini. Namun tetap saja, kafein yang dilesakkan kedalam tubuhnya tidak mampu membuat tubuhnya sedikit saja merasa rileks. Ia terlalu tegang dan terlalu tertekan dengan berbagai pikiran yang bersarang di otaknya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, kedua gadis itu telah berhasil membuat pikirannya kusut.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri?" Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara berat itu. Ia menatap pria didepannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tidak menyentuh makananmu tapi sudah menghabiskan dua gelas kopi."

Oh Sehun, sahabat kecilnya, menatapnya datar. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring pada pria itu.

"Apa sekarang kau depresi karena kelakuanmu sendiri?" Sehun tersenyum meremehkan.

Chanyeol memutar matanya, "Jangan mengejekku, Oh!"

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, aku serius. Ini akibat keserakahanmu."

Chanyeol mendelik menatap kesal pada Sehun. Pria sahabat sejak kecilnya itu memang tidak pernah bersikap manis kepada siapapun.

"Aku tidak serakah!"

"Apa normal memiliki istri dan kekasih di waktu yang sama?"

Chanyeol mengeryit, kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Ia tahu bahwa berbicara dengan Sehun tidak akan banyak membantu dalam menenangkan hatinya. Namun tetap saja, Sehun adalah teman yang paling bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah aku lelaki penyelingkuh!"

Sehun mengangguk malas, "Kau memang terlihat seperti itu."

"Kau tahu bukan seperti itu, Oh!"

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menjadi lebih serius daripada sebelumnya, "Karena itu berhentilah jadi pengecut dan buat keputusanmu!"

"Aku bukan pengecut!" Chanyeol menggeram marah dengan bibir mengatup. Disebut pengecut adalah salah satu hinaan yang paling rendah bagi seorang pria.

Namun tetap saja, saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun tidak membuat Sehun surut sedikitpun menghadapi Chanyeol. Temannya ini sudah terlalu menyebalkan, jadi setidaknya ia harus memperingatkannya.

"Baguslah jika kau bukan pengecut, itu berarti kau bisa membuat pilihanmu."

"Pilihan?"

"Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo. Istrimu atau kekasihmu. Ayolah Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa bersama dua wanita sekaligus."

Kali ini Chanyeol terdiam, terlambat memikirkan apa yang harus dijawabnya. Melihat itu, Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerangnya lagi.

"Dua wanita hanya akan membuatmu gila. Putuskan sebelum kau semakin menyakiti mereka dan keputusan menjadi semakin sulit."

Chanyeol masih tidak bisa membalas Sehun. Semua yang dikatakan pria itu benar, tak terbantahkan. Chanyeol benci keadaan seperti ini, saat ia diharuskan untuk memilih. Sungguh, pilihan akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya berakhir dalam masalah.

"Apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mendengus, tentu saja ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat yang ditemuinya di hari pertama gadis itu menjadi mahasiswa. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuknya menjadikan Kyungsoo kekasihnya.

Sehun mengerti meskipun jawaban Chanyeol hanya berupa dengusan. "Baekhyun, kau mencintainya?"

Chanyeol menggosok tengkuknya kasar. Gadis itu berbeda, hubungan mereka berbeda. Gadis itu tidak pernah berada dalam radarnya walaupun mereka saling mengenal sejak kecil. Gadis itu hanya masa lalunya, hingga kemudian ia kembali. Gadis yang sering ditemuinya di kedai kopi langganannya, gadis yang tidak segan memberi senyum lebar atau bahkan menyapanya setiap kali bertemu. Dan setelahnya, semuanya terasa seperti ledakan, dalam waktu singkat gadis itu menyandang marganya, tinggal di rumah yang sama dan berbagi kehidupan dengannya.

Baekhyun gadis yang baik, ia tahu itu. Gadis itu memperlakukannya layaknya seorang suami walaupun pernikahan mereka hanyalah aturan orang tua. Ia tidak mengerti perasaannya, hanya saja demi seorang gadis yang sudah melakukan begitu banyak untuknya, Chanyeol tidak ingin membuatnya terluka. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri setiap kali mengetahui ia menyakiti gadis itu. Namun Baekhyun begitu jauh, begitu tenang. Ia tidak dapat meraih gadis itu, mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya karena Baekhyun seringkali hanya menunjukkan satu sisi dirinya.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang bisa dibaca dengan mudah, - ia bisa tahu perasaan gadis itu dan Kyungsoo pun selalu melampiaskan apapun yang dirasakan padanya - Baekhyun jauh lebih sulit. Gadis itu seringkali menunjukkan senyum padanya, lalu menghilang setiap kali kesedihan menyerangnya.

Wajah Baekhyun tadi malam kembali melintas di kepalanya. Gadis itu menangis, ia tahu. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya memerah. Tapi gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, bersikap tenang seperti biasa. Dan Kris, ia menggeram mengingat pria itu. Kenapa Kris selalu bersama Baekhyun dalam saat-saat seperti itu?

"Hei? Kau mendengarku?" Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya dan menyadari sebelah tangan Sehun begerak didepan wajahnya.

"Ya. Aku tidak mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan untuk perasaannya sendiri, ia justru mempertanyakan perasaan gadis itu.

"Wah Park, apa kau menjadikan hal itu sebagai pembelaanmu?" Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak mencari pembelaan!" Chanyeol mulai berkata sinis lagi. Sehun memang benar-benar berbakat dalam hal menguji kesabarannya.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu mengerti karena aku bukan wanita. Tapi jika aku menjadi Kyungsoo, aku akan meninggalkan pria beristri sepertimu, masa bodoh dengan cinta. Dan jika aku adalah Baekhyun, aku akan segera meminta cerai darimu jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Baiklah, akan kupermudah. Kau membuat dua wanita bertahan karena perasaan yang dirasakannya padamu sementara kau menyakiti mereka bergantian. Mematahkan satu hati mungkin terdengar kejam, tapi itu lebih baik daripada kau menghancurkan dua."

Chanyeol benar-benar terdiam, tidak menyangka Sehun bisa berbicara seperti itu. Dan perkataan Sehun menusuknya telak, menohoknya dengan kesadaran yang selama ini berusaha diabaikannya.

.

Chanyeol pulang ke apartmentnya senja itu dalam keadaan yang lebih kacau lagi. Pikirannya benar-benar menyiksa, terlebih lagi setelah Sehun memasukkan pikiran beracun lain dalam otaknya. Namun diatas semua itu, Baekhyun adalah penyita perhatian utamanya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mengenal Baekhyun, ia mulai mempertanyakan perasaannya pada gadis itu dan perasaan gadis itu padanya.

Namun berkali-kalipun dipikirkannya, ia masih tidak menemukan jawaban apapun. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyinggung hal ini padanya, ataupun mengutarakan apapun padanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah menuntut. Semua yang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka benar-benar mengalir seperti air. Bagaimana mereka memulainya dengan kecanggungan dan aura dingin hingga kemudian ia mulai menerima gadis itu sebagai bagian dari hidupnya. Menjadi suami istri ketika mereka masih orang asing bagi yang lainnya hingga sekarang mendapati gadis itu tidur nyaman disebelahnya merupakan hal yang biasa baginya.

Chanyeol merasa benar-benar kacau dan Oh Sehun adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini.

Suara pintu apartment yang dibuka mengambil alih perhatiannya, kemudian disusul dengan suara dari pusat masalahnya.

Baekhyun menghidupkan lampu apartment dan terkejut menapati Chanyeol sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Astaga, kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa tidak menghidupkan lampunya?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang wajah Baekhyun. Tidak ada lagi sembab dimatanya, namun lingkaran hitamnya masih terlihat samar dibawah terangnya lampu apartment. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lekat, pada pipi tirus gadis itu, mata sipit, bibir tipis, dan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai hingga mendekati garis pinggang. Ia menurunkan tatapannya pada tubuh pendek namun ramping itu. Apalagi menjadi desainer berpengaruh besar terhadap gaya yang dipilih gadis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memandang Baekhyun dengan cara seperti itu dan ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu benar-benar cantik dan sempurna.

"Yeol? Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menurunkan tas besar yang dipakainya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan diamnya. Pria itu terlihat tidak baik dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah kusutnya. Diambilnya tempat duduk disebelah pria itu dan ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya di pipi Chanyeol, lalu sebelah tangannya bergerak naik meraba dahi Chanyeol sebelum kembali menangkup pipinya. "Apa kau masih merasa sakit? Badanmu tidak panas lagi, tapi katakan padaku jika kau merasakan sakit apapun!"

Chanyeol terenyuh, bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukannya kemarin, gadis ini masih memiliki hati untuk mengkhawatirkannya.

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lelah. Apa kau baru pulang bekerja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol, membuat pria itu mengerang dalam hati ketika tangan itu terlepas, "Hmm, aku baru dari pabrik. Kris ge mengantarku."

Mendengar nama Kris disebut membuat Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka, "Kris mengantarmu?"

"Hmm, sudah hampir malam dan pabrik lumayan jauh, jadi Kris tidak mengizinkanku naik taksi."

"Lalu kenapa tidak memintaku menjemputmu?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Tidak perlu. Aku tahu kau lelah bekerja, lagipula kau baru pulih dari demammu."

Pikiran Chanyeol yang kacau terasa semakin kacau. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun, "Lain kali beritahu padaku. Aku akan menjemputmu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, heran dengan Chanyeol yang mendadak serius.

"Kau mengerti? Hubungi aku!" Chanyeol menekankan kalimatnya lagi. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun tajam, membuat gadis itu sedikit mengkeret di sofa dan mengangguk sekali lagi.

Chanyeol menggeram kecil, entah kenapa anggukan Baekhyun masih tidak membuatnya puas. Karena itu digerakkannya tubuhnya dan dibawanya bibirnya hingga menempel di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut dengan gerakan Chanyeol, namun karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol menciumnya tiba-tiba seperti itu, ia segera menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya.

Chanyeol menyesap dan melumat pelan bibir Baekhyun dan gadis itu membiarkannya. Namun ketika ia menggigit pelan bibir Baekhyun dan gadis itu mengerti bahkan memberi izin padanya dan membalas ciumannya, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ciumannya jadi lebih dalam dan lebih menuntut. Ia menahan sebelah tangannya di tengkuk Baekhyun untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung lama, Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun dan mengajak lidah gadis itu bergerak bersamanya dan ajaibnya, Baekhyun melakukannya. Suara kecipak tedengar di apartment mereka dan setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Ciuman mereka seketika terputus dan keduanya terengah-engah meraup udara untuk mengisi lagi paru-paru mereka yang hampir kosong.

Baekhyun masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya saat Chanyeol justru sibuk memandanginya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan lain, pandangan yang jelas mendamba.

Gairah!

Chanyeol menyerang lagi, kali ini leher Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu terkesiap kaget untuk kedua kalinya dan tubuhnya melemas seketika. Leher adalah titik lemah gadis itu dan Chanyeol menyerang di titik yang tepat. Ia mencium-cium ringan leher putih Baekhyun sebelum menggigitnya gemas.

"Akh" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan pekikannya ketika rasa perih dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu. Apalagi saat Chanyeol menjilat bekas gigitan itu, membuatnya menahan desahan agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Chanyeol terus melakukannya berulang-ulang, membuat Baekhyun meremas kuat kemeja pria itu, menahan serangan kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

Tangan Chanyeol juga mulai bergerak nakal, mencari-cari ujung kemeja Baekhyun dan menelusupkan tangannya ke balik kemeja itu begitu menemukannya. Baekhyun terkesiap sekali lagi dan reflek meremas rambut Chanyeol, mencari tempat baru untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya ketika tangan Chanyeol bergerak pelan menyusuri perut ratanya lalu berhenti tepat di gundukan payudaranya.

"Aah Yeol. . ." Baekhyun akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya ketika Chanyeol mulai meremas gundukan itu dari balik branya.

Desahan yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam kemeja Baekhyun dan sebagai gantinya ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja itu hingga badan Baekhyun terpampang indah didepannya. Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya dan beralih mengecupi dada Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, apalagi saat kemudian ia mendengar bunyi 'klik' kecil dan branya melayang turun. Ia memandang Chanyeol sekilas yang sedang memandangi payudaranya lapar. Perlahan tangan Chanyeol bergerak naik dan mengusap-usap benda kenyal itu tanpa penghalang apapun lagi.

Bosan hanya mengusap-usap, Chanyeol menjepit nipple tegang Baekhyun gemas dengan sebelah tangannya sementara mulutnya bekerja mengulum dan menggigit nipple satunya.

"Aahh, nnhh Yeooll" Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas.

Mendengan Baekhyun meracau, Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya memberi hickey pada dada gadis itu. Ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat. Gadis itu terlihat berantakan, terengah-engah dengan wajah merona parah. Leher dan dada putihnya dihiasi banyak bekas kemerahan yang Chanyeol yakin akan bertahan selama beberapa hari. Wajahnya menunduk malu, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol apalagi dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah setengah naked.

Sangat menggemaskan dan menggairahkan.

"Baek, tatap aku!" Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak dan berat, jelas sekali berusaha menahan gairah yang terlanjur meletup dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun menurut, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdetak sangat keras, namun detakan kali ini terasa berbeda. Detakannya membuatnya ingin merasakan lebih.

"Bolehkan?" Chanyeol bertanya, meminta izinnya dan tanpa perlu diucapkan dengan jelas, Baekhyun tahu izin seperti apa yang diminta Chanyeol padanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi lalu mengangguk samar. Ia seorang istri dan seharusnya sudah dari dulu ia memberikan hal ini kepada suaminya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya kebalik tubuh Baekhyun dan dalam satu gerakan mudah ia sudah mengangkat tubuh kecil itu, menggendongnya dalam gendongan panda. Baekhyun yang terkejut reflek melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol agar ia tidak terjatuh. Chanyel segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan sementara Baekhyun memekik ketika akhirnya tubuh mereka bersatu. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan mencari-cari bibir Baekhyun dan ketika menemukannya ia langsung menyesapnya keras, berusaha mengalihkan Baekhyun dari rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Yeol, oohhh. . ." Baekhyun mengerang dan mendesah lagi begitu Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya diatas gadis itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat merasakan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menjadi rasa nikmat yang mampu membawa jiwanya terbang.

"Buka matamu!" Suara Chanyeol benar-benar sudah parau sekarang. Ia menunggu Baekhyun membuka matanya, namun karena Baekhyun tidak juga menurutinya, Chanyeol menarik kejantanannya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang tertinggal dalam tubuh Baekhyun, lalu tanpa aba-aba ia menghentak dalam satu hentakan keras.

"Aakkhh!" Baekhyun memekik dan matanya otomatis terbuka merasakan perih sekaligus kenikmatan, apalagi ketika Chanyeol menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Lihat aku sayang!" Dengan kalimat itu, Chanyeol kembali menghentak keras dan menundukkan tubuhnya lalu tanpa berhenti mulai membobol Baekhyun. Membuat tubuh gadis itu terhentak-hentak hebat.

"Aarrgh!" Chanyeol menggeram kala membawa tubuhnya semakin cepat memenuhi Baekhyun.

"Ooh God, nggghh Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meneriakkan namanya ketika ia merasakan cairan mengalir dari tubuh Baekhyun. Gadis itu telah mencapai pelepasannya, namun ia belum. Jadi ia bergerak semakin cepat dan kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciuman. Baekhyun ikut membantu dengan menekan kakinya lebih rapat hingga Chanyeol masuk semakin dalam.

Beberapa tusukan setelah itu, Chanyeol mencapai pelepasannya bersamaan dengan klimaks kedua Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan benihnya menyembur dalam tubuh gadis itu dan Baekhyun merasakan hangatnya benih Chanyeol memenuhi dirinya.

Merasa limbung Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Baekhyun dan keduanya menikmati saat setelah pelepasan mereka. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu" Bisiknya lemah.

Chanyeol membuka matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Jantungnya langsung berdetak cepat dan ia yakin gadis itu juga merasakannya karena tubuh mereka yang erat menempel. Akhirnya, setelah sempat bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan gadis itu, Chanyeol mendapatkan jawabannya.

Ya, gadis itu mencintainya. Memang apalagi alasan logis gadis itu bersedia bertahan bersamanya? Bukannya merasa lega karena akhirnya mengetahui apa yang Baekhyun rasakan, Chayeol justru merasa berdosa pada gadis itu, bahkan untuk sekedar membalas ucapannya.

Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga terlentang dan menarik Baekhyun untuk berada diatasnya. Kini posisi mereka terbalik. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk melingkar ditubuhnya, begitu juga dengan tangannya yang melingkar di tubuh gadis itu. Ia merapikan rambut yang lengket karena keringat di dahi Baekhyun kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Tidurlah" Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun semakin erat.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

Chanyeol kalut, benar-benar merasa kalut. Perasaannya tidak pernah diaduk sedemikian rupa sebelumnya hingga ia berpikir untuk menghilang saja seperti pengecut. Ia sepenuhnya merasa kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri, terutama hatinya. Berkali-kali ia berusaha mencari satu saja ketetapan dalan hatinya, mencari pegangan, namun tetap saja tidak ditemukannya apapun.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan ada yang salah sedikitpun atas apa yang dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun, namun mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun padanya membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlalu jauh. Ia tidak bisa menapik perasaan hangat dalam hatinya ketika Baekhyun mengatakan cinta padanya. Namun setelah itu justru rasa berdosa yang menyelimutinya. Ia berdosa kepada Baekhyun, dan ia berdosa pada Kyungsoo.

Perlahan ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo bukan lagi satu-satunya. Baekhyun, gadis itu, juga merupakan bagian dari hidupnya. Ia mencintai Kyungsoo, namun Baekhyun bukannya tidak penting. Ia mendapati dirinya berusaha menjaga gadis itu, tidak ingin ia terluka apalagi karenanya.

.

Baekhyun tahu ini salah, Chanyeol bahkan tidak membalas ungkapan perasaannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagia yang dirasakannya. Setelah malam panas yang mereka lewati, Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol menerimanya. Jika tidak, mana mungkin pria itu melakukannya padanya, Chanyeol bukan pria brengsek seperti itu.

Bahkan jika sekarang ia belum mendapatkan seutuhnya hati Chanyeol untuknya, ia tahu bahwa setidaknya ia ada disana, didalam salah satu bagian hati Chanyeol. Jika kesabaran adalah yang dibutuhkan, ia bisa melakukannya. Ia sudah melakukannya. Dan bersabar sedikit lebih lama tidak akan membunuhnya.

.

Kyungsoo tahu sesuatu sudah terjadi. Perasaannya berulang kali memperingatkan hal itu setiap kali didapatinya Chanyeol berusaha menghindar. Pria itu tidak menemuinya selama beberapa hari dengan alasan yang berbeda. Ia percaya setiap kali Chanyeol mengucapkan cinta padanya. Selama ini pria itu membuktikannya. Namun perlahan ia menyadari keadaannya berubah.

Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Chanyeol, tidak bisa. Pria itu sudah bersama dengannya sebelum masalah ini datang. Jika ada yang harus pergi dari masalah rumit ini, orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Tidak ada masalah pribadi disini, hanya saja gadis itu yang datang kedalam hubungannya dan Chanyeol, jadi gadis itu jugalah yang seharusnya pergi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dua gadis itu kembali bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Meski pertemuan pertama mereka tidak berakhir dengan baik dan tidak ada jaminan bahwa kali ini juga akan berakhir dengan baik, Kyungsoo tetap membulatkan hatinya untuk menemui Baekhyun.

Kedua gadis itu saling duduk berhadapan, segelas minuman dingin masing-masing terletak didepan mereka. Berbeda dengan pertemuan sebelumnya yang terjadi begitu saja karena mengikuti perasaannya, kali ini Kyungsoo lebih siap. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada Baekhyun. Ia sangat siap.

Namun yang tidak Kyungsoo sadari, Baekhyun juga lebih siap menghadapinya. Gadis itu tidak akan pergi begitu saja kali ini. Ia akan menghadapi Kyungsoo apapun itu.

"Aku akan memintamu sekali lagi, tinggalkan Chanyeol oppa!" Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, berusaha untuk mengintimidasi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh dan memilih untuk mengintimidasi Kyungsoo dengan matanya, "Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu?"

"Karena kaulah yang datang mengganggu hubungan kami. Kami baik-baik saja sebelum kau datang."

"Jika kalian baik-baik saja, apakah menurutmu Chanyeol akan menikah denganku?"

Kedua gadis itu terlihat tenang, menyembunyikan gemuruh yang memenuhi dada mereka demi satu perasaan kepada pria yang sama. Pria yang masing-masing coba untuk pertahankan.

Lucu memang, melakukan hal seperti ini karena seorang pria. Namun bukankah cinta memang selalu membutakan?

"Chanyeol oppa terpaksa melakukan itu karena ibunya." Kyungsoo masih mencoba mengamankan posisinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, "Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang ia tidak meninggalkanku?"

Kemarahan Kyungsoo meninggi membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia membuka mulut, siap membalas ucapan Baekhyun tapi gadis itu sudah lebih dahulu berbicara.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol jika bukan ia yang memintanya."

Kyungsoo tertegun, ucapan Baekhyun menohoknya, membuat segala kata-kata yang dipersiapkannya menjadi tidak berarti lagi. Gadis itu berdiri lalu mengambil gelas didepannya dan menyiramkannya pada wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperangah tidak percaya mendapati wajahnya telah basah karena air yang disiramkan Kyungsoo. Emosinya langsung meroket ke puncak dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil gelas minumannya, melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kyungsoo, menyiram gadis itu tanpa ampun.

Kini keduanya berada dalam posisi yang sama. Basah dan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang berada didalam kafe. Kyungsoo bergerak lebih dahulu, meninggalkan kafe dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, benar dugaannya bahwa pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah melakukannya, menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan Chanyeol.

Ya, ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

.

Kyungsoo marah, benar-benar marah. Ia berdiri didepan sebuah gedung tinggi, masih basah dan tentu saja masih menjadi objek rasa penasaran orang-orang yang lewat disekitarnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, seseorang harus bertanggung jawab padanya. Tidak, hanya satu orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju lantai dasar gedung kantornya, teriakan Kyungsoo saat gadis itu menghubunginya sudah cukup membuatnya memaksa kakinya berjalan lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Ia sampai diluar dan melihat sekeliling, matanya berhenti pada sosok seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari gedung kantornya. Ia mendekati gadis itu.

"Soo-ya, kau kenapa?" Ia menatap Kyungsoo terkejut beberapa saat sebelum mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengusap wajah basah gadis itu.

Kyungsoo tetap diam selama beberapa saat lalu mulai terisak kecil. Ia terlalu marah hingga rasanya meneriaki Chanyeol bahkan tidak cukup untuk membuat hatinya puas. Melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai menangis, Chanyeol mengambil antisipasi menjadi tontonan orang-orang dengan menarik tangan gadis itu menuju mobilnya. Ia membantu Kyungsoo masuk lalu menyusul gadis itu.

"Katakan padaku, Soo. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab, "Istrimu yang melakukannya."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak terlalu terkejut dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, justru seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut lagi.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi" Ia masih berusaha berbicara tenang.

Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya, tanpa ada yang ditambah ataupun dikurangi. Chanyeol berusaha mendengarkan dengan tenang walaupun kepalanya mulai terasa akan pecah dan hatinya mulai terasa berat.

"Baiklah, kuantar kau pulang" Ia menggosok lengan Kyungsoo pelan lalu mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"MWO? Aku bercerita panjang lebar dan hanya itu tanggapanmu?" Kyungsoo berteriak tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku pusing, Soo" Chanyeol memperingatkan Kyungsoo dengan suara rendah. Namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli, ia terlalu marah dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan!"

"Beri aku waktu memikirkannya."

"Tidak. Kau sudah terlalu lama seperti ini, aku tidak mau menunggu lagi!"

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol merasa benar-benar terdesak.

"Oppa" Kyungsoo memulai lagi, kali ini nada suaranya lebih lembut dan ia memegang lengan Chanyeol, menunggu hingga pria itu menatapnya. "Kumohon, aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi."

Air mata Kyungsoo keluar, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol dan bersandar di dada pria itu. "Tinggalkan Baekhyun. Ayo memulainya bersama lagi, hanya kau dan aku."

Chanyeol menutup matanya, benar-benar merasa terbebani sekarang.

.

Chanyeol pulang hampir tengah malam hari itu. Setelah mengantarkan dan menenangkan Kyungsoo, ia harus menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum nantinya menghadapi Baekhyun. Ia masuk kedalam apartment dan mendapati tempat itu gelap. Sudah hampir tengah malam, jadi kemungkinan Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau harus khawatir dengan hal itu.

Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan melihat Baekhyun sudah bergulung didalam selimut. Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, ia ikut menelusup masuk kedalam selimut yang digunakan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar serak, khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Chanyeol menggumam pelan dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung gadis itu dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Hmm, aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan hatinya disengat perasaan bersalah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia semakin membenamkan tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin membicarakan apa yang terjadi tadi.

Lama setelah itu, Chanyeol masih tidak bisa memejamkan matanya bahkan setelah Baekhyun bernafas teratur disebelahnya. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal, ungkapan perasaan Baekhyun, permintaan Kyungsoo hingga ucapan Sehun.

Ia menyadarinya, ia sudah berbuat terlalu jauh dan terlalu salah. Benar ucapan Sehun mengenai keserakahannya, ia memang sangat serakah. Sebagai seorang pria seharusnya ia bisa menentukan pilihannya dari dulu, bukannya mengikat dua gadis padanya dalam waktu yang sama dan bermain-main dengan perasaan keduanya.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah perasaannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya. Tapi ia tahu sudah saatnya bagi dirinya untuk memutuskan, ia tidak mungkin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun makin dekat dan melebur tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu berkali-kali.

.

"Matamu hitam sekali" Baekhyun berkomentar begitu meletakkan kopi Chanyeol didepan pria itu keesokan paginya.

Bagaimana tidak, hampir semalaman Chanyeol tidak bisa menutup matanya. Bahkan pagi ini ia masih merasa sangat kacau. Apalagi seiring dengan keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum gugup dan duduk didepan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa otaknya sudah memberi peringatan bahwa apa yang akan dibicarakan Chanyeol padanya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Makanlah dulu" Baekhyun menunjuk makanan didepan Chanyeol, berusaha mengulur waktu.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Berbicara sekarang saja."

Jantung Baekhyun semakin berdetak tidak nyaman, tapi ia menurut dan duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak yakin akan mampu mengucapkannya kepada gadis didepannya ini. Tapi setidaknya kali ini saja ia harus memaksa dirinya untuk bisa tegas.

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo."

Kalimat itu diucapkan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol, tapi bagi Baekhyun, kalimat itu seakan menyentaknya.

Bagaimana jika rasanya tubuhmu dialiri listrik dalam tegangan tinggi atau bahkan merasakan petir berada diatas kepalamu? Baekhyun merasakan perbandingan yang sama saat Chanyeol mengatakannya. Gadis itu membeku, merasakan hawa dingin mengaliri tulang belakangnya terus turun dan menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya, disaat yang sama ia merasakan dunianya hancur, terbakar.

Baekhyun tahu wajahnya memucat dan air mata berbondong-bondong melesaki matanya saat kesadaran akan ucapan Chanyeol menghantamnya. Ia menggigit lidahnya keras, merasakan asin dan rasa karat memenuhi mulutnya akibat lidahnya yang berdarah. Tidak apa-apa karena setidaknya rasa sakit itu mencegah air matanya mengalir keluar. Tahu ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, gadis itu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dengan tubuh kaku. Ia harus pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini.

"Baek" Suara Chanyeol menahan langkahnya. Ia berhenti, tapi menundukkan kepalanya, sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak menatap Chanyeol atau pertahanan tipis yang mati-matian dipertahankannya akan runtuh.

Chanyeol berdiri, jaraknya mungkin hanya satu lengan dari gadis itu. Ia bisa meraih Baekhyun dengan mudah, membenamkan gadis itu dalam pelukannya, menggosok punggungnya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Hatinya memerintahkannya untuk bergerak, namun otaknya menahannya.

"Maafkan aku" Bukan tubuhnya, hanya mulutnya yang bergerak walaupun ia tahu hal itu tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang.

Baekhyun menggeleng samar, ia tidak butuh permintaan maaf. Ucapan Chanyeol sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud pria itu. Hampir setahun bersama dengan Chanyeol, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

Bagi seorang gadis yang diberi tahu bahwa pria yang ia cintai mencintai gadis lain setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya pada pria itu, Baekhyun mengerti maksudnya. Chanyeol menentukan pilihannya dan sayangnya gadis itu bukan dirinya. Masih dengan gerakan kaku, Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari apartment.

Hebatnya, ia masih bisa menahan air matanya dan sampai ke kantornya dengan tampilan luar yang mengagumkan seperti biasanya. Orang yang tidak mengenal dirinya pasti mengira tidak ada apa-apa dengan gadis itu. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan dan Tao yang sudah lebih dulu sampai ketika Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruang desain, kekuasaan tiga gadis itu.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, kau sakit Baek?"

Pertanyaan Tao akhirnya meruntuhkan pertahanan Baekhyun. Gadis itu merosot duduk didepan pintu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

Baekhyun tidak pulang malam itu, Luhan membawa gadis itu ke apartmentnya dan membiarkannya menangis hampir seharian. Ia bahkan membiarkan saja ketika Baekhyun singgah ke mini market dalam perjalanan pulang dan membeli berbotol-botol soju.

"Kali ini saja, unnie" Permintaan memelas Baekhyun membuatnya membiarkan gadis itu meneguk bergelas-gelas soju. Tapi ketika Baekhyun sampai di gelas ketujuhnya, Luhan mengambil inisiatif dengan menjauhkan gelas itu dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

"Unnie!" Baekhyun memprotes dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, Baek. Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak!"

Baekhyun mendecih lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Aku akan menghubungi Kris saja."

Luhan kembali bergerak, ia mengambil ponsel dari tangan Baekhyun dan menjauhkan benda itu juga.

"UNNIE!" Baekhyun kali ini membentak Luhan.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Itu akan lebih baik daripada mencoba mabuk seperti ini" Luhan membujuk.

"Apa lagi yang harus kuceritakan? Chanyeol memilih Kyungsoo, aku kalah. Nah, kau ingin tahu apalagi?"

Luhan mendesah berat dan entah kenapa membiarkan Baekhyun menggapai gelas sojunya sekali lagi. Ia tidak berbicara apapun, hanya menemani Baekhyun yang menyandarkan wajahnya pada bantal besar disebelahnya.

"Benar katamu unnie, kurasa aku terlalu memaksakan diri" Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara dan bukannya meneguk minuman dan Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega akhirnya Baekhyun mulai berbicara.

"Aku terlalu memaksakan diri, mengira bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol. Padahal sudah jelas ia memiliki Kyungsoo. Dasar bodoh!" Gadis itu memukul kepalanya sendiri, tidak keras memang, tapi membuat Luhan meringis melihatnya.

"Aku membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa suatu saat aku akan mendapatkannya. Dari awal memang tidak ada gunanya bertahan, kan?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan, meminta persetujuannya.

Luhan tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya memandang Baekhyun lembut. Mengerti bahwa kali ini ia tidak perlu membantah gadis itu.

Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir pelan dari sudut matanya. Pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo terulang lagi dalam otaknya, ia berkata tidak akan melepaskan Chanyeol. Namun kali ini Chanyeol yang melepaskannya. Ia tidak mungkin masih bertahan saat Chanyeol sendiri yang memintanya unutk berhenti. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia benar-benar kalah.

Ia bergerak, mencari-cari ponselnya yang tadi sempat dijauhkan Luhan darinya dan begitu menemukan benda itu ia melihatnya. Foto Chanyeol masih terpampang menjadi wallpaper benda itu, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sudah lewat tengah malam saat ini, dan tidak satupun panggilan dari Chanyeol masuk ke ponselnya. Baekhyun menghapus lagi air matanya, namun kali ini gagal karena air mata itu keluar semakin deras. Chanyeol bahkan tidak peduli lagi padanya.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 7

Annyeong~ Huwaaa author lagi dalam mode kesenengan baca review dari para reader yang baik hati. Terima kasih buat review-nya reader-reader kesayangan *peluk* Buat chapter ini author kasih tau dulu ya kalau ceritanya bakal lebih menyebalkan dari chapter sebelumnya. Semoga para reader masih bisa sabar ya bacanya.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Keduanya saling menghindar, tidak sanggup menghadapi satu sama lain. Pembicaraan pagi itu memang sederhana, tidak ada pertengkaran, perpisahan atau bahkan teriakan. Hanya satu kalimat sederhana dan semuanya hancur berantakan. Bukan hanya hubungan yang mereka bangun selama ini tapi juga perasaan yang mereka punya untuk yang lainnya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk menghilang dan menjadi tamu sementara di rumah Luhan, hanya pulang ke apartment saat siang untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Hanya saat siang hari karena pada saat itu Chanyeol tidak berada di apartment. Sementara Chanyeol menghilang dengan cara yang lain, menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang bahkan belum seharusnya ia kerjakan. Menghabiskan waktu dengan menjadi _workaholic_ dadakan yang tetap tinggal di kantor saat semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ia menyibukkan diri dan pikirannya, pulang dalam keadaan super lelah hingga ia tertidur tanpa sempat memikirkan apapun lagi. Apapun coba dilakukan oleh keduanya asal bisa menghindari yang lainnya, terlalu lemah membayangkan jika mereka bertemu.

Keduanya kacau. Jelas bagi Baekhyun karena ia kehilangan cintanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia bahkan tidak mengerti perasaannya. Senyum lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca Kyungsoo dan bahkan ciuman gadis itu ketika mengetahui ia memenangkan Chanyeol tidak mampu menghapus sedikit saja rasa mengganjal di hatinya setiap kali nama Baekhyun melintas di otaknya.

Tapi takdir tidak selalu sebaik itu, jika Tuhan mengatur bagi mereka sudah saatnya untuk bertemu, maka tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan selain menerimanya. Takdir itu datang dalam bentuk keluarga, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ditolak begitu saja.

Baekhyun turun dari taxi didepan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar. Ia melihat kesana kemari hingga matanya menatap sosok Yixing, si kakak ipar dengan sang mertua. Bergegas dihampirinya dua wanita itu.

"Eomeoni, unnie, maaf aku terlambat" Ia membungkuk sopan menyapa sekaligus meminta maaf.

Sungmin, ibu Chanyeol, mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun, "Kita harus bergegas. Membeli hadiah dan berbelanja, lalu memasak. Ada banyak pekerjaan hari ini."

Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo tidak mengerti sementara sang ibu mertua sudah berjalan lebih dahulu memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Ia memberikan tatapan bingung pada Yixing.

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu dengan suara pelan mulai menjelaskan. "Hari ini ulang tahun abeoji. Kita harus membeli hadiah dan menyiapkan pesta untuk makan malam nanti. Kau hari ini tidak bekerja kan?"

Baekhyun mendadak membeku. Ia memang tidak bekerja, tapi jika hari ini ulang tahun ayah mertuanya dan ada pesta saat makan malam, maka itu berarti ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan ia belum siap menemui pria itu.

Yixing menyenggol lengannya pelan, "Kau sudah ada rencana lain ya?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tidak ada unnie."

Yixing tersenyum lalu menggandeng lengan gadis itu, berjalan mengikuti ibu mertua mereka.

Sepanjang sisa siang itu Baekhyun tidak bisa merasa tenang barang sedikitpun. Ia semakin gelisah seiring berjalannya waktu mendekati sore hari. Tidak lama lagi seluruh pria keluarga Park akan pulang dan Baekhyun masih tidak bisa menemukan alasan apapun yang cukup kuat untuk menghindar dari acara keluarga ini.

Akhirnya, mendekati malam seluruh keluarga Park berkumpul di meja makan, sedangkan Baekhyun masih mengulur-ulur waktu dengan berada di dapur. Ia bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol di ruang makan dan hatinya langsung merasakan ngilu. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara pria itu saja ia sudah berusaha lebih keras untuk sekedar bernafas dengan benar.

"Baek"

Baekhyun meloncat kaget mendengar suara itu dari jarak dekat, ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di pintu dapur. Pria itu terlihat sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya, tetap tampan dan masih membuatnya terpesona. Ia mati-matian menahan tangis yang tiba-tiba saja mendesak untuk keluar dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak melompat kearah pria itu.

"Semua orang menunggumu untuk makan malam."

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, ia bisa mencium bau maskulin pria itu, bau yang sudah sangat dikenalnya dan bau itu hanya semakin membuatnya sulit untuk mengendalikan diri. Disisi lain, Chanyeol juga harus menahan diri melihat Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia merindukan gadis itu.

.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan nafas berat. Berkat kekakuan antara ia dan Chanyeol saat makan malam tadi, ibu mertuanya menjadi curiga bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar dan hal itu berujung pada keputusan sang ibu bahwa mereka tidak boleh pulang malam ini. Ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah masuk ke kamar Chanyeol secepat mungkin, tidur atau setidaknya berpura-pura tidur dan bangun sangat pagi esok hari agar ia tidak perlu berdua dengan pria itu.

Rencananya berjalan mulus hingga bagian ia berpura-pura tidur. Ia bisa merasakan ranjang yang bergoyang pelan ketika Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh disebelahnya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia bergerak memunggungi Chanyeol supaya pria itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Suasana hening beberapa saat hingga ia menyangka bahwa Chanyeol sudah tertidur.

"Baek"

Lagi-lagi ia nyaris meloncat kaget karena mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia tetap diam, tidak mau membalas panggilan itu.

"Baek, aku tahu kau mendengarku."

Baekhyun masih tetap diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol berbicara sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Baek."

Lagi-lagi permintaan maaf. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang, berusaha menahan sesak di dadanya. Ia tidak butuh permintaan maaf lagi.

Sementara itu disisi lain Chanyeol juga harus menahan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, hanya saja melihat punggung sempit Baekhyun membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk gadis itu.

Baekhyun menguatkan dirinya. Ia memutar tubuh hingga kedua orang itu kini terlentang berdampingan, sama-sama menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Katakan, perasaan apa yang kau punya untukku."

Chanyeol terkejut ketika mendengar Baekhyun berbicara, tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan pernah menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Baek. . ."

"Jawab saja!"

Hening, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena pada kenyataannya ia juga tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Jadi satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa diberikannya hanyalah, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Chanyeol langsung mengangguk, ia akan melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, entahlah untuk terakhir kalinya ia akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan pria ini. Berharap masih ada sedikit celah untuknya.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya lagi? Seperti orang lainnya, menikah dan menjalankannya seperti seharusnya?"

Ini dia. Baekhyun menghabiskan harga dirinya didepan Chanyeol, meminta kepada pria itu untuk kembali bersamanya karena bagaimanapun mereka pernah menjalankannya dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Selama pernikahan mereka, baru kali ini Baekhyun meminta sesuatu seperti ini padanya. Selama ini Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak peduli, membiarkan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak menuntut apapun. Tapi mendengar permintaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasakan hatinya menghangat sekaligus nyeri pada saat yang bersamaan. Permintaan itu menggodanya. Kembali bersama Baekhyun berarti kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Entah sejak kapan bersama gadis itu terasa normal.

Tapi kemudian wajah Kyungsoo melintas dalam pikirannya dan ia mengerang. Ia sudah menentukan pilihannya. Ia mencintai Kyungsoo dan gadis itu sudah lebih dahulu bersamanya.

Chanyeol merasakan mulutnya terasa berat, namun ia memaksakan dirinya. "Maafkan aku, Baek."

Pelan, jawaban itu terdengar sangat pelan. Tapi mereka berdua mengerti apa maksudnya. Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, hatinya dihancurkan untuk kedua kalinya. Salahkan saja dirinya yang masih tidak bisa berhenti berharap pada satu saja kesempatan. Ia terlalu naif, menghibur dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin keadaan akan berubah.

"Jadi, ini perpisahan?"

Chanyeol menelan air ludah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Pertanyaan itu terlalu menusuknya. Sungguh ini bukanlah yang diharapkannya. Membayangkan bahwa ia akan benar-benar berpisah dengan Baekhyun membuat hatinya terasa kosong. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi itu semua tidak masalah, karena Baekhyun pun sepertinya tidak menginginkan jawaban.

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Chanyeol lagi. Ia menahan isakan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis didepan Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol bangun keesokan harinya dalam keadaan yang lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya sakit dan belum-belum hatinya sudah terasa berat membayangkan apa yang akan dihadapinya hari ini.

Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar terjadi, Baekhyun bahkan tidak terlihat olehnya hingga pria itu duduk di meja makan, sudah lebih rapi dan bersih setelah mandi. Ia mencari sekeliling rumah, tapi ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Ia bertanya pada ibunya yang menemaninya duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan.

Ibunya menatap heran, "Baekhyun tidak memberitahumu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya ada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Mungkin ia tidak ingin membangunkanmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, namun perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Terakhir kali Baekhyun pergi tanpa memberi tahunya seperti ini - beberapa hari yang lalu - ia tidak bertemu gadis itu lagi kalau bukan karena ulang tahun ayahnya.

Bagus sebenarnya jika tujuannya memang untuk benar-benar berpisah. Tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol mendapati dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja. Ia pulang ke apartmentnya sedikit tergesa-gesa, semakin merasakan perasaan tidak enak seiring langkahnya. Ketika sampai di apartment, ia setengah berharap Baekhyun berada disana. Entah sibuk melakukan sesuatu di dapurnya atau menghidupkan televisi dengan suara keras tapi tidak menonton apapun, seperti kebiasaannya. Namun tempat itu sepi, tidak ada gadis itu yang berdiri di konter dapur ataupun televisi yang hidup dengan volume keras. Ia mendesah kecewa, tidak bisa menahan perasaan itu walaupun ia berusaha menahannya.

Chanyeol memijit kepalanya, lagi-lagi terasa sakit. Ia beranjak masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin dilakukannya saat ini. Chanyeol baru saja merebahkan badannya di ranjang ketika menyadari sesuatu, kamarnya terasa sedikit berbeda.

Takut dengan pikiran yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, Chanyeol meloncat berdiri dan melupakan keinginannya untuk tidur. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya dan membuka lemari, masih tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya Chanyeol berlari keluar kamarnya dan masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun, mengamati sekeliling kamar itu dan juga membuka lemarinya.

Ia mengerang dan wajahnya memucat menyadari sebagian besar barang-barang Baekhyun menghilang. Baik lemarinya maupun lemari Baekhyun bersih dari barang-barang gadis itu. Baekhyun mengatakan perpisahannya tadi malam, dan ia benar-benar pergi. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Mengingat hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang kosong di hatinya. Seperti benar-benar kosong.

Chanyeol termenung beberapa saat lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, mencoba untuk beristirahat lagi. Tidak ada yang perlu dilakukannya. Bukankah ia yang memilih dan jika Baekhyun memilih pergi berarti itu hal yang bagus bagi mereka berdua. Tinggal bersama lebih lama lagi hanya akan membuat keadaannya semakin berat. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk benar-benar berpisah. Namun tubuh dan pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa diistirahatkan. Jadi ia bangun dan berjalan ke dapur, mungkin segelas air dingin bisa menyengarkan lagi pikirannya. Ia mengambil air dari kulkas dan menutup pintu benda itu, saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ada sebuah memo yang ditempel disana.

Jangan terlalu sering meminum air dingin, apalagi ketika bangun tidur. Ingat tenggorokanmu.

Makanlah yang benar.

Aku pergi, annyeong

B

Chanyeol menutup mata dan nyaris berteriak setelah membaca memo itu. Ia harus pergi. Berada di apartment lebih lama lagi tidak akan membantunya.

Chanyeol bangun dan memakai lagi mantelnya. Ia harus pergi, kemanapun tidak masalah, asal tidak disini. Entah kenapa udara dalam apartment ini membuatnya merasa sesak.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendapati Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku jika ingin datang, oppa. Aku kan bisa memasak sesuatu untukmu. Apa kau lapar?" Ia berjalan mendahului Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya bosan."

"Kalau begitu haruskah kita melakukan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo mengedip padanya dan Chanyeol membalas dengan senyum singkat. Dulu jika Kyungsoo berbicara seperti ini akan membuatnya sangat senang, mengingat Kyungsoo sangat sulit ditakhlukkan. Kyungsoo gadis yang membuatnya penasaran dan ia membutuhkan waktu lama hanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo melihat kepadanya. Namun mendengarnya berbicara sekarang tidak terlalu mengejutkan lagi bagi Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau kencan? Kita sudah lama tidak pergi kencan."

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun, "Entahlah, Soo. Aku merasa malas melakukan apapun."

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya dan mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita disini saja. Kau bisa menemaniku menonton drama."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menemani Kyungsoo menonton drama bukan hal yang sulit. Ia hanya perlu duduk tenang disebelah gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol hingga terduduk di sofa rumahnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang pria itu, lalu bersandar dan membenamkan tubuhnya di dada Chanyeol, mencari posisi nyaman. Chanyeol melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Ia menutup matanya.

"Oppa, ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol membuka lagi matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah, kau terlihat aneh. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mendesah, pertanyaan Kyungsoo tepat menghantamnya. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Ya seharusnya ia baik-baik saja. Masalahnya selesai, ia tidak lagi dibuat pusing oleh dua gadis sekaligus. Baekhyun pergi dan ia bersama Kyungsoo. Hidupnya sebelum pernikahan kembali. Semuanya normal.

Namun nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Kehidupan normalnya entah sejak kapan berubah sehingga tidak ada yang terasa normal dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia seorang suami yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh istrinya, apartment-nya terasa kosong hanya karena Baekhyun tidak ada disana. Begitu juga dengan perasaannya.

Perlahan kehidupannya berubah dan ia baru sepenuhnya menyadari hal itu. Pulang ke apartment-nya dengan Baekhyun yang menunggunya, jatuh tertidur bersama gadis itu dan bangun dari tidurnya untuk melihat Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Semua itu terasa normal.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Kyungsoo menggoyangkan badannya sehingga badan pria itu juga ikut bergoyang.

"Oppa, kau mendengarku? Ada apa denganmu?"

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, Soo. Aku hanya lelah."

Meskipun masih heran, Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lagi. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali menonton televisi. Suara televisi ia kecilkan agar tidak terlalu mengganggu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun pasti tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak akan peduli jika suara televisinya mengganggu orang lain, ia bahkan menghidupkan televisi hanya agar suasana tidak terlalu hening padahal ia tidak menonton sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang serius menonton dengan suara kecil.

Tersadar, Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Hanya dengan melihat sesuatu otaknya langsung mengaitkannya dengan Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan ia tidak ingin mengingat gadis itu lagi.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan reaksi Chanyeol bergerak melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk tegak, memandangi Chanyeol serius.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, oppa! Kau aneh. Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, "Kubilang tidak ada apa-apa. Maafkan aku, ayo menonton lagi" Ia menggerakkan tangannya berusaha menggapai Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya lagi.

Namun Kyungsoo mengelak, ia menggerakan badannya menghindari jangkauan tangan Chanyeol. "Kau bohong!"

"Baiklah. Ada masalah dengan pekerjaanku dan hal itu membuatku stress. Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengamati Chanyeol lebih lama dan berusaha menganalisa ucapan pria itu. Ia yakin bukan itu masalahnya, tapi ia tetap mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol menariknya dalam pelukannya lagi.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat, namun Kyungsoo yang terlalu penasaran tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ada satu hal yang menari-nari dalam kepalanya dan meskipun ia berusaha menahannya, hal itu tetap memaksa untuk keluar.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tidak masalah lagi sekarang. Baekhyun sudah pergi."

Kyungsoo seharusnya merasa senang, namun ia tidak merasakannya. Alih-alih senang, jantungnya justru mengirimkan denyut menusuk ke seluruh tubuhnya seiring didapatnya penjelasan mengenai sikap aneh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang sudah pergi tapi kepergiannya membuat Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini.

.

Luhan membuka pintu apartment-nya beberapa saat setelah mendengar bel berbunyi. Gadis itu sedikit tergopoh-gopoh karena orang yang memencet bel apartment-nya seperti tidak mengenal kata sabar. Bel dipencet terus menerus tanpa jeda, membuatnya merasa sedikit kesal. Ia siap menyemprot siapa saja yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya itu, namun kata-kata yang sudah disiapkannya terlupakan begitu saja ketika melihat siapa tamunya.

Baekhyun, dengan dua koper besar di kanan dan kirinya. Tubuhnya berkeringat, mungkin karena kesulitan menyeret koper-koper itu dan ia tersenyum lebar kepada Luhan. Senyum yang menyiratkan permohonan maaf sekaligus rasa malu.

"Ya Tuhan, ayo masuk!" Luhan mengambil alih salah satu koper dari tangan Baekhyun. Koper itu terasa berat sesuai dugaannya.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?" Luhan langsung bertanya saat dua gadis itu menjatuhkan badan mereka keatas sofa setelah berhasil menarik koper-koper besar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan lalu meringis pada Luhan, "Unnie, aku boleh tinggal disini beberapa hari lagi kan?"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, gadis bodoh. Koper-koper ini, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku pergi"

"Pergi? Kau kabur?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada Luhan, "Eeei, aku bukan anak kecil. Aku pergi, bukan kabur."

"Kau membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol? Ia memintamu pergi?" Nada suara Luhan meninggi di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kami berbicara dan ya, dia memintaku pergi. Tapi bukan berarti ia mengusirku"

Chenyeol memang tidak mengusirnya, Chanyeol memintanya pergi dalam artian lainnya.

Luhan meringis dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kasihan, ia tahu Baekhyun tidak menyukainya tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kasihan terhadap gadis itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, unnie!" Baekhyun mengerti arti dari pandangannya dan memperingatkan Luhan.

Luhan segera mengganti raut wajahnya, "Apa? Aku menatapmu seperti apa?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut, "Unnie aku ingin istirahat ya? Kepalaku pusing."

"Pergilah, aku akan berbelanja keluar. Kau istirahatlah dulu" Luhan mengangguk.

Baekhyun meremas tangan Luhan sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan beranjak kedalam kamar Luhan. Memang hanya ada satu kamar di apartment Luhan dan gadis itu rela berbagi dengan Baekhyun sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Tidak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun-pun tidak bisa membuat dirinya beristirahat dengan nyaman. Sesuatu terasa membengkak di dadanya, apalagi melihat dua kopernya yang terletak rapi di sudut kamar Luhan. Namun ia tidak ingin menangis, bukan karena ia menahannya. Ia tidak menahannya lagi, apalagi sekarang ia sudah sendirian. Harusnya saat ini adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk mulai menangis meratapi hatinya, tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa. Bahkan pertanyaan Luhan tadi tidak mampu menggugah tangisnya seperti biasa. Dadanya hanya terasa sesak seperti ada sesuatu yang menghimpitnya.

Luhan sudah pergi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu dan selama itu juga Baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk beristirahat. Namun yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menatap langit-langit kamar Luhan dengan pikiran yang mulai berkenala tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan menuju ruang tengah. Ia menghidupkan televisi dengan volume setara bagi orang tuli. Namun tetap saja pikirannya tidak bisa terfokus dan dadanya makin terasa sesak.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atik benda itu. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, ia membutuhkan seseorang namun bukan Luhan. Ia tidak ingin lagi mendapatkan raut wajah kasihan dari Luhan, tidak saat ini. Dan hanya satu orang yang ia yakin tidak akan memberinya raut kasihan itu. Gerakan jarinya di ponsel berhenti di nama Kris. Segera saja dihubunginya pria itu.

.

Kris memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah gedung apartment. Tidak yakin apakah ia berada di alamat yang benar atau tidak. Ia belum pernah ke alamat ini sebelumnya, lagipula apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun di tempat ini?

Pertanyaannya terhapus begitu melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke mobilnya. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tampil stylish, kali ini Baekhyun hanya mengenakan jumper diatas jeans yang dipakainya. Rambut panjang gadis itu pun diikat sembarangan dan wajahnya bersih dari sapuan make up. Kris tersenyum sendiri, sudah cukup lama ia tidak menemui Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke mobilnya dan Kris menurunkan kaca penumpang depan mobil itu, ia menunggu hingga wajah Baekhyun muncul di jendelanya.

"Jangan pernah datang ke perusahaanku dengan penampilan seperti itu, nona Byun. Kau akan membuat pelangganku kabur dan aku rugi!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menunduk memperhatikan penampilannya, "Wae?"

"Apa menurutmu pelanggan akan percaya dengan desainer yang berpenampilan seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal, "Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau menilaiku hanya dari penampilanku, tuan Wu?"

Kris terkekeh, "Cukup berbicaranya, ayo masuk, kau bisa kedinginan" Ia membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk.

Baekhyun menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kris yang mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu membawa Baekhyun hingga berhenti di sebuah taman. Ia tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya dan menyuruh gadis itu menunggu sementara ia pergi. Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kris.

Baekhyun mulai gelisah, Kris sudah pergi sekitar lima menit tanpa memberi tahu apapun padanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi pria itu ketika pintu mobil terbuka dan Kris masuk.

"Gege dari mana saja?"

Kris mengangkat sebuah bungkusan di tangannya dan mata Baekhyun membulat ketika menyadari bungkusan itu berisi dua buah es krim.

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya, "Kukira aku menghubungi _drinking buddy_ -ku" Cemoohnya, namun tangannya tetap bergerak menggapai salah satu es krim.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau menjadi _drinking buddy_ -mu, dasar pemabuk. Aku lebih tertarik menjadi _ice cream buddy_ -mu saja."

Baekhyun mendengus dan mulai menggigit es krim di tangannya.

"Kita tidak keluar?"

Kris menggeleng, "Disini saja. Kau bisa bebas bercerita disini."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia melakukan hal yang benar dengan menghubungi Kris. Pria itu bisa mengerti tanpa harus ia jelaskan. "Apa aku mengatakan aku ingin bercerita padamu?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu. Jadi kau bisa mulai bercerita."

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam sebelum berbicara, "Aku dan Chanyeol berpisah."

Kris mengangguk samar, entah kenapa kabar ini tidak terlalu mengejutkannya. "Apa benar-benar resmi berpisah?"

"Tidak. Tapi kurasa mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menerima surat gugatan perceraian" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Apa masalahnya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, "Dia memilih Kyungsoo dan tidak memilihku" Ia bisa merasakan gumpalan dalam dadanya semakin membesar bersamaan dengan kalimat yang dikeluarkannya.

Kris menggeram pelan, sangat pelan hingga Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. Pria bernama Chanyeol itu semakin lama semakin mengikis kesabarannya.

"Apa karena itu kau berada di tempat tadi?"

"Hmm, aku menumpang di rumah Luhan unnie. Aku menyedihkan ya?" Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kris menggeleng pelan, "Mulailah mencari tempat baru kalau begitu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lalu terdiam, berusaha mengontrol matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Benar-benar sial, ia bahkan tidak bisa menangis tadi ketika ia ingin menangis, tapi sekarang hanya beberapa kalimat obrolan bersama Kris, ia harus mengontrol air matanya.

Kris juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia membukan es krim bagiannya dan mulai menggigitnya.

"Gege" Baekhyun memanggilnya dan Kris menatap gadis itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol air matanya, terlihat dari matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca dengan air mata yang terancam menetes.

"Hmm"

"Aku mencintainya"

Dengan kalimat itu Baekhyun meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Ia membiarkan air mata menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. Bongkahan dalam hatinya juga terasa meledak menyisakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat yang baru dirasakannya. Ia tidak merasakan apapun ketika meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur atau ketika mengepak semua barangnya dari apartment Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika Luhan bertanya dan memberi tatapan kasihan padanya. Ia seperti mati rasa. Namun saat ini, berdua dengan Kris membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit yang menghancurkan dirinya dari dalam.

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya dan Kris membiarkannya. Ia bahkan tidak menatap Baekhyun ketika gadis itu mulai terisak. Ia terlalu lemah menatap Baekhyun yang hancur seperti itu. Namun ketika raungan Baekhyun semakin keras, ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Sekali lagi, ia tidak berkata apapun, hanya menggosok punggung gadis itu mencoba menenangkannya.

Ia menyayangi Baekhyun. Mungkin bukan dalam konteks seperti dulu lagi, namun ia menyayanginya. Dan ia marah mendapati Baekhyun seperti ini. Selama ini ia membiarkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol tanpa mencampurinya sama sekali karena ia tahu itu bukan urusannya. Terlebih lagi ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun mencintai pria itu. Namun saat ini ia tidak bisa menutup matanya lagi dan berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja karena kenyataannya gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika harus mencampuri urusan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas dalam pikirannya begitu saja. Mungkin bukan ide yang cemerlang, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Kris menunggu hingga Baekhyun tenang lalu melepaskan gadis itu dari pelukannya.

"Hei, Baekki. Apa kau ingin kembali ke Hong Kong? Gege bisa mengatur pekerjaanmu disana dan gege akan menemanimu."

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 8

Baehkyun memainkan kertas di tangannya, tiket pesawat atas nama dirinya. Kris tidak bermain-main ketika mengatakan tawarannya untuk kembali ke Hong Kong, terbukti dengan tiket yang baru saja sampai di tangannya beserta sebuah pesan singkat di ponselnya bahwa ia akan segera mendapatkan pekerjaan begitu sampai disana. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas berat, sekarang tinggal keputusan pada dirinya. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah memikirkan untuk kembali ke Hong Kong, ia bahkan tidak memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini.

Baekhyun mengerti bahwa hal yang dilakukannya berdampak besar dalam hidupnya. Entah kehidupan seperti apa yang akan dijalaninya setelah ini - ia bertaruh terlalu besar terhadap hidupnya ketika memutuskan untuk menikahi Chanyeol - belum lagi mengenai keluarganya dan keluarga Chanyeol. Tidak satupun pihak keluarga mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Bahkan dengan konyolnya ia dan Chanyeol masih berusaha menyembunyikannya ketika ulang tahun ayah Chanyeol tempo hari.

"Unnie" Kalau sudah begini, Luhan yang akan menjadi sasaran kegalauannya.

Luhan yang merasa dipanggil mengalihkan tatapannya dari televisi dan menatap Baekhyun yang juga menyandar di sofa disebelahnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Baekhyun menyadari matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia mengutuki hal itu. Setiap hal kecil sekarang mampu menggugah air matanya, ia terlalu sensitif. Padahal biasanya ia tidak secengeng ini.

Luhan ikut menghembuskan nafas. Pemandangan Baekhyun yang terlihat merana seperti ini bukan hal baru lagi. Terhitung sejak bermasalah dengan Chanyeol, raut ceria gadis itu seakan ditarik dari wajahnya. Jadi meskipun Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum lebar didepannya, mata lihai Luhan masih bisa melihat raut kesedihan itu. Belum lagi kantong hitam dibawah mata Baekhyun yang semakin hari terlihat semakin mengerikan.

"Ini hidupmu, Baek, jangan bertanya padaku. Tanyakan pada hatimu sendiri. Hal seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuputuskan untukmu."

"Unnieee" Bibir Baekhyun mencebik dan air matanya semakin mengancam untuk menetes.

"Aku serius. Sadarilah, kau bisa mengambil keputusan besar ketika menikah. Seharusnya kau juga bisa mengambil keputusan lagi sekarang. Bertanggung jawablah atas keputusanmu dulu."

Baekhyun ingin membantah Luhan tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan bantahan apapun. Meskipun terdengar sedikit kejam, perkataan Luhan memang benar. Ia hanya terlalu takut mengambil keputusan, takut akan salah lagi. Ia mempertaruhkan hidupnya ketika memilih untuk bersama Chanyeol, berjudi dengan harapan bahwa ia akan memenangkan taruhannya. Namun ternyata ia kalah dan lihatlah sekarang betapa kacaunya ia karena kekalahan itu.

"Haaahh, kurasa aku benar-benar kacau" Baekhyun terkekeh mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tawa itu pahit sehingga membuat Luhan bergerak memeluk Baekhyun. Ia mengelus punggung gadis itu, membuat tawa Baekhyun berhenti dan air matanya kembali menggenang.

"Kau bisa memutuskan yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri, Baekki. Aku tahu kau bisa."

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Luhan sehingga air matanya akhirnya jatuh menetes di pipinya. Ia benci dirinya yang seperti ini, ia benci dirinya cengeng. Dan kebencian atas dirinya memberinya kekuatan untuk memutuskan pilihannya. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Unnie" Ia memanggil dan bergerak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan hingga kedua gadis itu sekarang bertatapan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan."

"Ya?" Luhan tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya mengantisipasi keputusan Baekhyun.

"Hong Kong bukan tempat yang buruk, apalagi aku pernah tinggal disana. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tiket itu" Ia menatap tiket pesawat di meja didepannya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dan meskipun keputusan Baekhyun membuatnya sedih, ia mendukung keputusan gadis itu. Mungkin tetap tinggal disini lebih lama justru akan berdampak lebih buruk bagi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kau melakukan hal yang benar" Ia mengusap-usap kedua lengan Baekhyun menunjukkan dukungannya. Sial, justru sekarang ia yang merasa ingin menangis.

Disisi lain Baekhyun justru tidak ingin menangis lagi. Membuat keputusan selalu menjadi hal paling sulit dan paling menyakitkan baginya, namun begitu ia memutuskan sesuatu Baekhyun tahu menjalaninya tidak akan sesulit itu lagi. Ia menyadari satu keputusan yang dibuatnya akan merubah lagi hidupnya. Namun kali ini tidak ada lagi _gambling_ , karena tidak ada yang dipertaruhkannya. Ia hanya berusaha menyusun lagi hidupnya.

Mungkin bukan memulai dari awal, tidak akan pernah ada awal lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang terjadi di hidupnya. Tapi kembali ke tempat itu berarti kembali ke saat dimana tidak ada Chanyeol dalam hidupnya, hanya dalam hatinya. Namun kali ini berbeda, jika dulu Chanyeol adalah pangeran masa kecilnya, maka Chanyeol yang ada di hatinya saat ini adalah Chanyeol yang harus dilupakannya. Ia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Luhan.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan sebelum aku pergi. Aku akan sibuk" Gadis itu tersenyum pada Luhan. Di otaknya tersusun beberapa urusan lagi yang harus dikerjakannya.

.

Hal pertama yang ada dalam daftar Baekhyun tentu saja orang tuanya. Dari semua urusan yang harus diselesaikannya, orang tuanya memiliki tantangan terberat karena ia tahu jika berhasil menghadapi orang tuanya ia akan bisa menghadapi semuanya.

Ia menghela nafas membulatkan hatinya sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dan mencari ibunya. Hanya dengan menatap rumahnya saja sudah membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Eomma" Baekhyun memanggil ibunya yang sedang mengurusi berbagai tanaman di halaman belakang rumah membuat sang ibu menoleh mendengar panggilannya. Kibum, ibu Baekhyun, membulatkan matanya menatap anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia segera melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya dan berlari menghambur menuju Baekhyun, menenggelamkan putrinya itu dalam pelukannya.

"Baekki-ya, eomma rindu padamu."

Baekhyun menangguk membalas ucapan ibunya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat berusaha menahan tangis yang tiba-tiba ingin melesak keluar. Payah sekali, padahal ia sudah berniat untuk tidak menangis lagi, tapi baru di urusan pertamanya dengan sang ibu ia sudah mematahkan niatnya sendiri.

"Kau anak nakal, walaupun sudah menikah kau tetap harus mengunjungi orang tuamu!" Ibunya menepuk bahunya sedikit keras. Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Untung saja aku tidak pergi mencarimu. Aku hampir gila karena merindukanmu!" Pukulan di bahunya sekali lagi dan pertahanan Baekhyun untuk tidak menangis akhirnya runtuh. Air matanya menetes satu per satu, lalu semakin deras dan akhirnya gadis itu terisak.

Kibum menyadari bahu Baekhyun bergetar dan isakan di belakang bahunya, "Omo. Waeyo Baekki-ya? Kau kenapa?" Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dari tubuhnya agar bisa memperhatikan wajah gadis itu.

"Eommaaa" Baekhyun hanya bisa merengek memanggil ibunya dan kembali menerjang untuk memeluk wanita itu. Kibum yang tidak mengerti apa-apa memeluk menenangkan putrinya itu.

"Tenanglah, eomma disini. Ceritakan padaku, ada apa?" Ia kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh, kali ini memegangi kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

Baekhyun masih terisak dalam gengamman tangan ibunya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Ibunya memanggil namanya, kali ini dengan nada tegas.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang dan dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya lalu mengangguk. Ia membiarkan ibunya menarik tubuhnya kedalam rumah dan mendudukkannya di sofa, menunggu penjelasan atas sikapnya. Lalu Baekhyun mulai bercerita pada ibunya, memotong peran Kyungsoo dalam ceritanya tapi tetap pada intinya bahwa hubungannya dan Chanyeol tidak berjalan baik. Plus keinginannya untuk kembali ke Hong Kong.

Kibum menutup mulutnya menutupi rasa terkejutnya mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Selama ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluh perihal rumah tangga padanya, jadi ia menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Matanya ikut berkaca-kaca melihat Baekhyun yang harus tersendat isakannya saat bercerita.

"Baekki, apa tidak ada cara lain? Selesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik, jangan pergi seperti ini" Kibum berusaha membujuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, tidak ada cara lain untuknya. Ia sudah melakukan semua cara yang ia bisa, tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Ia tetap kalah.

"Eomma mohon. Kau ingin eomma dan appa berbicara dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras kepala, "Jika eomma ingin membantuku, bantu aku berbicara dengan appa."

Kibum mendesah, Baekhyun bukan anak yang sulit. Namun ia bisa berubah keras kepala. Jika itu hanya masalah antara putrinya dan Chanyeol, ia yakin bisa diselesaikan tanpa harus pindah ke luar negeri seperti yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun. Atau memang ada hal lain yang berusaha disembunyikan putrinya itu?

"Baekki, kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari eomma, kan?" Selidiknya menatap Baekhyun curiga.

Baekhyun tergagap, membuat ibunya semakin curiga, "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

Tapi Kibum tidak semudah itu dibohongi. Ia adalah ibu sekaligus orang yang membesarkan Baekhyun, ia mengenal anaknya dengan baik. "Kalau begitu kita akan menyelesaikannya. Tidak dengan cara pergi seperti yang kau rencanakan itu!" Putusnya tegas.

Diluar dugaannya, Baekhyun justru semakin terisak membuatnya merasa iba terhadap anaknya itu.

"Eomma, kumohon izinkan aku pergi" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan tatapan mengiba. Kibum yang melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun merasakan denyut nyeri di dadanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga putrinya bersikap seperti ini?

"Baekki-ya, apa eomma dan appa melakukan kesalahan dengan menyuruhmu menikah dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Apa memang kesalahan orang tuanya hal ini sampai terjadi padanya? Ia tidak berniat memikirkan jawabannya.

"Izinkan saja aku pergi eomma. Hanya itu yang kubutuhkan."

Dengan berat hati dan perasaan yang sama hancurnya dengan Baekhyun karena tidak tega melihat putrinya itu, Kibum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

Urusan kedua yang harus diselesaikan Baekhyun setelah menghadapi orang tuanya adalah urusan yang paling membuatnya enggan, tapi tetap saja ia harus melakukannya, setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Karena itulah ia berada di tempat ini sekarang, melihat anak-anak kecil yang sibuk bermain di taman didepannya. Ia sengaja memilih kursi taman sebagai tempat pertemuan karena tempat ini bisa membuatnya mengurangi rasa sesak yang dirasakannya.

Tidak lama menunggu, seseorang yang akan ditemuinya datang. Ia tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu, cukup dengan merasakan seseorang duduk dengan tenang tepat disebelahnya.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Suara itu terdengar dingin seperti biasa dan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati nada seperti apa yang akan dipakai gadis ini ketika berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ssi" Ia memulai. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Kyungsoo bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya duduk. Posisinya yang berada di atas angin jika dibanding dengan Baekhyun pada kenyataannya tidak mampu membuat gadis itu tenang. Salahkan sikap Chanyeol yang berubah sejak Baekhyun pergi.

"Jika kau sudah memutuskan untuk pergi seharusnya kau benar-benar menghilang."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, berusaha untuk tidak terpancing dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Tujuannya bertemu dengan gadis itu bukan untuk berbuat onar seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa tenang. Aku benar-benar akan menghilang setelah ini."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun semudah ini padanya. Ia ingat pertemuan mereka sebelum-sebelumnya yang selalu diisi dengan saling membalas satu sama lain.

"Karena itu kumohon jagalah Chanyeol dengan baik. Aku melepaskannya padamu, jadi jangan sia-siakan itu."

Lagi-lagi kalimat Baekhyun membuatnya terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya gugup. Ia masih terlalu curiga untuk percaya begitu aja dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Mungkin saja Baekhyun hanya mengejeknya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Satu hal lagi, aku akan meminta maaf karena pernah menganggu hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol. Maafkan aku."

Kalimat itu terdengar ringan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun walapun pada kenyataannya kalimat itu sama sekali tidak ringan. Baekhyun harus mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan melepaskan Chanyeol pada gadis itu. Kyungsoo-pun seperti itu, kalimat Baekhyun tidak membuatnya tenang, justru membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling mengerikan di dunia.

"Nah, aku sudah selesai" Baekhyun beranjak berdiri lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Lagi-lagi ia harus menahan air matanya yang kembali menggenang. Karena itu ia cepat-cepat pergi sebelum air matanya kembali jatuh dan ia mempermalukan dirinya didepan Kyungsoo. Disisi lain Kyungsoo masih tetap terdiam lama setelah Baekhyun pergi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

.

Baekhyun membereskan urusan lainnya dengan cepat seiring semakin dekatnya tanggal yang tertera di tiket pesawatnya. Dan hari ini adalah saatnya untuk pergi. Luhan dan Tao sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan semua barang-barangnya. Kedua gadis itu memperhatikannya dengan wajah sedih yang ditunjukkan dengan jelas.

"Baek. . ."

"Aku tidak merubah pendapatku. Jawabanku tidak, Tao!" Baekhyun segera memotong bahkan sebelum Tao sempat mengatakan apapun.

"Kau jahat sekali!" Tao berdecak kesal dengan wajah yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"Mengantarku ke bandara hanya akan membuang air mataku lebih banyak. Jadi kumohon biarkan aku pergi sendiri. Lagipula Kris ge sudah menunggu disana."

"Kau benar-benar mengabaikan kami karena Kris?" Tao bertanya tidak percaya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Apa kau cemburu?"

"Aaish, tidak!"

"Kalau begitu kemarilah, beri aku pelukan!" Baekhyun menghambur memeluk kedua sahabatnya erat. Lagi-lagi ia harus berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

"Apa kau yakin Baek?" Luhan bertanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan, unnie."

Luhan mengangguk dan ketiga gadis itu kembali berpelukan. Setelahnya ia bergegas memasuki taxi yang sudah menunggunya. Pesawatnya masih beberapa jam lagi, namun masih ada hal yang harus dilakukannya sebelum pergi. Salah satu hal itu adalah kembali kesini, apartmentnya dan Chanyeol.

Ia membuka pintu apartment. Memperhatikan bahwa tempat itu terlihat lebih berantakan daripada saat ia meninggalkannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol memang tidak berbakat dalam hal mengurus barang-barang. Jadi dengan cepat dan sebisanya ia merapikan sekaligus merekam tempat itu dalam otaknya. Hal terakhir yang dilakukannya adalah meninggalkan sesuatu yang memang dibawanya tadi.

Setelah urusan di apartment selesai, ia melakukan satu hal lain yang selalu mengganjalnya. Keluarga Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin pergi menghilang begitu saja dan menjadi menantu kurang ajar, namun berbicara dengan keluarga Chanyeol bukan hal mudah. Karena itu dipilihnya alternatif terbaik melalui Yixing, kakak iparnya. Setidaknya berbicara dengan Yixing tidak akan sesulit berbicara dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Karena itu waktu yang tersisa menunggu Kris di bandara digunakannya untuk menghubungi Yixing dan bercerita dengan wanita itu. Kali ini ia menceritakan semuanya tanpa menutupi apapun, memohon kepada Yixing untuk bisa memberi tahu orang tua Chanyeol dengan baik.

Setelah pembicaraan dengan Yixing selesai, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Bebannya jauh berkurang sekarang walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus tetap pergi.

 _Selamat tinggal. Berbahagialah, Chanyeol. . ._

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo baru saja akan memakan makan siang mereka ketika ponsel Chanyeol bergetar dan menahan suapan pria itu. Chanyol mengambil ponselnya dan menyergit heran mendapati nama kakak iparnya tertera di layar ponsel itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

 _"Chanyeol, kau dimana?"_

Chanyeol semakin menyergit heran mendengar suara panik Yixing. "Aku sedang makan siang. Ada apa, noona?"

 _"Kau masih bisa makan siang dengan tenang? Dimana pikiranmu, Chanyeol?"_

"Aku tidak mengerti. Noona bisa kau jelaskan saja padaku ada apa?"

 _"Kau tidak tahu? Baekhyun akan pergi Chanyeol-ah."_

Chanyeol tersentak dan merasakan jantungnya berdegap sedikit lebih cepat. "Pergi? Pergi kemana maksudmu?"

 _"Hong Kong. Baekhyun pergi ke Hong Kong siang ini. Kau harus mengejarnya, Chanyeol!"_

Wajah Chanyeol mendadak pias dan jantungnya berdegap semakin tidak menentu. Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa mengatakan apapun dan tangannya langsung meraih kunci mobil yang berada diatas meja.

"Ada apa oppa?" Chanyeol tersadar begitu mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Soo, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

Chanyeol berdecak tidak sabar dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari restoran. Kyungsoo yang sedikit banyak sudah menebak apa yang terjadi ikut mendecak kesal dan berlari mengikuti Chanyeol. Ia segera mengikuti Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam mobil, membuahkan tatapan heran dari pria itu. Namun ia tidak peduli dan Chanyeol pun tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah Baekhyun akan pergi dan ia harus mencegahnya. Apapun alasannya ia harus mencegah Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak boleh pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol memacu mobilnya cepat dan berlari kesetanan memutari bandara begitu sampai disana. Ia memeriksa setiap terminal keberangkatan dengan tujuan Hong Kong. Sepenuhnya lupa terhadap Kyungsoo yang ikut berlari mengikutinya. Namun setelah memutari semua terminal dan memperhatikan semua orang di bandara, ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Kesal, Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar lalu berjalan gontai keluar bandara.

Ia baru menyadari lagi keberadaan Kyungsoo saat gadis itu menunggunya di pintu keluar. Tatapan tajam Kyungsoo semakin memperparah benang kusut di otaknya. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan gadis itu sekarang, otak dan perasaannya terlalu kacau.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Ia berkata pelan dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Kyungsoo mengikuti, "Aku tidak akan pulang!"

Chanyeol mendesah keras, "Kepalaku pusing, Soo. Aku butuh istirahat."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu beristirahat" Ujar gadis itu keras kepala. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja untuk yang satu ini. Melihat kekasihnya berlari demi gadis lain sudah sangat menyakiti hatinya, namun ini bukan saatnya untuk merajuk manja. Chanyeol harus menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

Sayangnya Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peduli dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan itu padanya.

Ia mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan memacu mobilnya kembali ke apartment. Ia akan mengurus Kyungsoo nanti, tapi saat ini yang benar-benar ingin dilakukannya adalah menenangkan pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Kyungsoo hanya menahan sakit hati melihat Chanyeol benar-benar mengabaikannya. Chanyeol diam di sepanjang perjalanan bahkan saat mereka sampai di apartment pria itu. Pria itu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengabaikannya sama sekali. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa, merasakan hatinya yang berdenyut.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak menyadari sikap keterlaluannya pada Kyungsoo, namun ia tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk membagi perhatian pada Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia masuk ke kamarnya, berniat untuk sedikit beristirahat menenangkan pikirannya. Namun baru beberapa langkah mnuju ranjangnya Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah amplop besar terletak di meja kerjanya dan ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera berbaring. Didekatinya meja dan diraihnya amplop besar itu. Tubuhnya menegang mendapati cincin pernikahan Baekhyun terletak di atas amplop, perasaannya langsung meneriakkan peringatan.

Sedikit tergesa dibukanya amplop itu, mengeluarkan semua kertas-kertas yang ada didalamnya dan mulai membaca. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi dan ia merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti. Perasaannya benar. Surat-surat itu adalah surat perceraian yang dikirimkan Baekhyun untuknya.

Tubuhnya melemas saat itu juga dan ia harus menumpu sebelah tangannya pada meja kerja untuk menahan badannya. Demi Tuhan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya! Ia tidak tahan lagi!

Chanyeol kembali keluar dari kamar dan berjalan cepat melintasi apartment, membuat Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa juga bergerak menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi oppa?" Kyungsoo menahan lengan Chanyeol dan bertanya pelan. Ia terlalu lelah dengan drama yang dihadapinya hari ini.

"Mencari Baekhyun. Aku harus berbicara padanya."

Kyungsoo merasakan perih di hatinya sekali lagi sebelum kemarahan menguasainya. Ia ada disini, didepan Chanyeol dan yang ada di pikiran pria itu hanya Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN SUDAH PERGI! KAU TIDAK BISA BERTEMU DENGANNYA!"

Chanyeol termangu mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu? Apa kau tahu Baekhyun akan pergi?"

"Ya aku tahu. Sekarang berhenti memikirkannya, ia sudah pergi oppa!" Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca namun tidak seperti biasanya, hal itu tidak berpengaruh lagi pada Chanyeol.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU? SEMUA ORANG MENGETAHUINYA KECUALI AKU! SIAL BAEKHYUN!" Giliran Chanyeol yang berteriak keras dan membuat Kyungsoo mengambil satu langkah mundur. Teriakan pria itu terlalu keras, melampiaskan semua yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Oppa kumohon, biarkan ia pergi" Setetes air mata Kyungsoo akhirnya menetes.

Chanyeol melihat air mata itu dan mengutuki dirinya yang menjadi penyebab jatuhnya air mata gadis itu. Namun diatas semuanya, ia masih tidak bisa mengumpulkan kewarasannya selain memikirkan Baekhyun. Gadis itu satu-satunya yang mendominasi otaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Soo" Sesalnya pahit dan mulai mengambil lagi langkahnya yang sempat berhenti.

"Berhenti, Park Chanyeol! Kau akan kehilanganku jika kau melangkah keluar pintu itu!" Kyungsoo mengancam, menggunakan pertahanan terakhirnya untuk menahan Chanyeol tetap berada disisinya.

Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kyungsoo, "Maafkan aku, Soo" ujarnya lirih lalu kembali berlari keluar dari apartment, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang terisak-isak.

Hatinya perih mendengar isakan Kyungsoo, namun hatinya terasa hancur membayangkan Baekhyun pergi. Chanyeol menyadari ia meremehkan perasaannya selama ini. Berkali-kali kali menekankan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa yang dirasakannya pada Baekhyun hanya karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan gadis itu. Ia lupa bahwa 'terbiasa' bisa berarti sangat kuat. Terbiasa berarti kekosongan jika hal yang membuat terbiasa itu menghilang, terbiasa berarti kehilangan setengah dirinya saat hal itu juga menghilang. Dan ia merasakannya, kekosongan yang menyakitkan dan setengah dirinya yang terasa melayang karena Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Ia meremehkan arti gadis itu dan saat ia menyadarinya, ia terlambat.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. . ._

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 9

Annyeong~ Author baru bisa cuap-cuap lagi di chapter ini karena di chapter kemaren ngepost buru-buru bahkan sampai nggak ngedit sama sekali. Author sekarang juga lagi terharu-terharunya baca reviews dari para readers kesayangan yang bikin semangat lanjutin ff ini walaupun ide lagi stuck *cium readers satu-satu* Hehehe

Chapter ini ditulis dalam waktu super cepat jadi kalau bahasa maupun ceritanya nggak memuaskan author minta maaf ne. Tapi tenang aja cerita ini udah tamat kok dalam otak author, cuma kadang menuangkan ide dalam kata-kata itu sedikit susah.

Tetap review yaa~ Gomawo~

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sekacau ini dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi padanya sejak Baekhyun pergi, ia kacau dan hidupnya juga mendadak tidak teratur. Ia mengetahui bahwa ia satu-satunya yang tidak diberi tahu Baekhyun mengenai kepindahannya. Selain itu ia juga harus menghadapi kemarahan semua orang. Semua orang!

Dimulai dari orang tuanya yang mengutarakan kekecewan mereka padanya, orang tua Baekhyun yang - walaupun tidak sefrontal orang tuanya - juga mengutarakan kekecewaan padanya, teman-teman Baekhyun yang menatap tidak suka padanya, dan sekarang gadis yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja, Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu baru bersedia menemuinya lagi beberapa hari setelah kejadian ia meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tatapan enggan gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kesedihan yang masih terlihat oleh matanya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Kyungsoo terlalu mudah dibaca.

"Maafkan aku, Soo" Ia memulai. Bagaimanapun ia bukan pria brengsek dan pengecut yang akan meninggalkan seorang gadis begitu saja. Ia tidak akan menghilang tanpa menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tersenyum sinis, "Untuk apa meminta maaf?" Setengah hatinya masih berharap bahwa permintaan maaf Chanyeol karena pria itu ingin kembali padanya.

"Untuk. . . Untuk sikapku yang telah menyakitimu."

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, jadi benar-benar sudah berakhir antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa menolak rasa sakit yang terasa di dadanya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa seperti sedang dihakimi.

"Aku tidak menge. . ."

"Jawab saja oppa!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan. "Aku mencintainya"

"Sudah kuduga seperti ini. Seharusnya aku melarang kau menikah dengannya dulu."

"Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu, Soo. Hanya saja, ini diluar kemampuanku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol mengejarnya dulu karena pria itu memang mencintainya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bahkan tidak butuh kesadaran untuk bisa mencintai gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, "Soo. . ."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu oppa. Karena dengan memaafkanmu hanya akan membuatku lemah. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk tetap membencimu."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Akulah yang paling dirugikan disini. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan mengenalmu lagi setelah ini, kau tidak bisa menemuiku. Kau hanya akan menjadi orang asing bagiku."

Chanyeol menelan ludah, sadar bahwa Kyungsoo juga memberinya pilihan saat ini. Ia bisa meminta maaf, mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo dan kembali bersama gadis itu. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah bersama cukup lama. Atau ia bisa melakukan seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu, tidak menemuinya lagi dan menjadi orang asing satu sama lain.

Baekhyun memang meninggalkannya dan ia tidak tahu apa masih ada harapan baginya dan gadis itu. Bersama dengan Kyungsoo jelas merupakan sebuah jalan teraman. Gadis itu menawarkan penenang baginya, Kyungsoo bisa memperbaiki hidupnya. Tapi bukan seperti itu yang diinginkannya. Ia tidak ingin lagi menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo.

Saat ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun, semua yang dimilikinya untuk Kyungsoo terasa tidak ada artinya. Ia menyadari bahwa selama ini ia hanya merasa takut. Ia berpikir bahwa kehilangan Kyungsoo akan menghancurkannya. Mungkin memang begitu pada awalnya. Namun kemudian Baekhyun mengambil alih hal itu. Saat bersama Baekhyun ia tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu mengambil alih ketakutannya. Gadis itu selalu disana, menunggunya dan melayaninya dengan baik. Sayangnya ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan perasaannya lebih cepat.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kau pantas membenciku."

"Bahkan jika kau menyesal dan berlutut, aku hanya akan menendangmu" Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri diakhir kalimatnya, entah apakah ia benar-benar mampu menendang Chanyeol jika pria itu kembali padanya. Ia tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku pastikan kau bisa memukuliku hingga puas jika aku melakukannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ini benar-benar sudah berakhir. Chanyeol meninggalkannya demi gadis lain. Dan tidak ada yang pantas bagi pria itu selain rasa bencinya. Bahkan ia harus membencinya cukup besar agar perasaan lainnya bisa dihapuskan.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal, Park Chanyeol" Ia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tahu bahwa kali ini pria itu tidak akan mengejarnya.

.

Menyelesaikan masalah dengan Kyungsoo nyatanya tidak mampu membuat perasaan Chanyeol membaik sedikitpun. Ia justru semakin merasa bersalah. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya adalah melimpahkan perasaan itu pada seseorang yang ia tahu tidak akan menanggapinya dengan baik, hanya saja menceritakannya pada orang itu dirasanya akan membuatnya merasa sedikit ringan.

"Kau hanya mencariku setiap kali kau terdesak. Aku bukan psikiatermu, dobi!" Makian itu adalah hal pertama yang didapatnya ketika duduk didepan Oh Sehun.

"Semua orang sedang muak kepadaku. Hanya kau yang bisa kupikirkan."

"Memangnya menurutmu aku tidak muak padamu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan menyerahkan sekaleng kopi dingin yang dibelinya tadi pada Sehun.

"Sogokanku hanya ini? Bayaranku mahal, kau tahu."

"Kumohon, Sehun" Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya tidak nyaman. Ia tidak dalam keadaan bernafsu untuk membalas ucapan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa kecil memperhatikan Chanyeol. Temannya itu terlihat kusut walaupun ia memakai rapi kemejanya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat kusut.

"Baiklah. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega karena Sehun akhirnya bersikap serius, "Baekhyun meninggalkanku."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "Ada lagi?"

"Baekhyun meninggalkanku. Aku dan Kyungsoo putus."

"Wow, inikah yang membuat kau terlihat kusut? Aku benar-benar ketinggalan gosip."

Chanyeol mendelik tajam pada Sehun, membuat pria itu terkekeh geli.

"Oke, oke. Bukankah itu hal bagus? Kau bisa bebas lagi" Sendiri bagi playboy seperti Sehun berarti hal yang baik. Ia tidak terikat dengan siapapun dan bebas melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Namun tidak bagi Chanyeol, sendiri saat ini berarti malapetaka. Ia ingin terikat dengan Baekhyun, bahkan jika bisa hingga ia mati nanti. Tapi mengingat surat perceraian dan cincin pernikahan yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun mematahkan keinginannya itu.

"Kau bisa mencari gadis lain dan jatuh cinta lagi."

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi. Bahkan ia tidak pernah ingin jatuh cinta jika perasaan itu justru membuatnya berakhir menyedihkan seperti sekarang.

Ia menggeleng, "Aku mencintai Baekhyun."

"Waah, akhirnya kau mengakuinya. Selamat Tuan Park, akhirnya kau jatuh cinta pada istrimu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" Seringai mengejek tercetak di bibir Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Aku kehilangan keduanya."

Seringai Sehun akhirnya berubah menjadi tawa geli, "Kalau begitu selamat menikmati karmamu."

Chanyeol menggeram, "Kau tahu, aku bisa memukuli orang dengan sangat brutal saat ini!" Ia memperingatkan dengan nada rendah.

"Baiklah, baiklah" Sehun menghentikan tawa dan mengontrol dirinya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Inilah pertanyaan yang mengganggunya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Ada begitu banyak hal kacau dalam hidupnya sekarang dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dibereskannya terlebih dahulu. Ia menggeleng frustasi.

"Karena itulah kau sangat bodoh, Park. Jika kau mencintainya, maka kau harus mengejarnya. Bawa ia kembali padamu, apapun caranya. Seorang pria tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah."

Bukannya Chanyeol tidak memikirkan hal itu, tapi ada begitu banyak hal yang menghalanginya.

"Ia pergi ke luar negeri, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya dan aku tidak tahu harus mencari kemana. Bertanya pada orang tuanya dan teman-temannya sama saja membiarkan diriku menjadi santapan singa."

"Maka kau harus menjadi pawang yang hebat agar tidak dimakan. Ayolah Park, singa bisa dijinakkan."

Chanyeol terdiam mencoba mencerna ucapan Sehun. Hal ini yang membuatnya selalu mencari Sehun dalam kekalutannya. Pria sahabatnya itu memang menyebalkan dan selalu menguji kesabarannya, namun akhirnya Sehun juga selalu bisa membantunya dalam masalah apapun.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin bersamanya, selalu ada cara untuk menemukannya. Berusahalah sedikit lebih keras agar nanti kau tidak menyesal."

Kali ini Chanyeol mengangguk, merasakan bahwa ucapan Sehun memberinya tujuan baru. Ia mencintai Baekhyun dan ingin bersama dengan gadis itu. Ia membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk membuat hidupnya kembali normal. Mungkin memang akan sulit, tapi karena ini kesalahannya maka akan dihadapinya kesulitan itu. Seperti ucapan Sehun, ia harus mendapatkan Baekhyun lagi bagaimanapun caranya atau ia akan menyesal nanti. Dan ia tidak butuh penyesalan baru saat yang dirasakannya sekarang saja sudah menghantamnya kuat. Ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan berterima kasih.

"Jangan menatapku dengan wajah mengerikan seperti itu! Sekarang pergilah dan jangan datang lagi padaku dengan masalah baru! Aku bukan penasehat urusan cintamu."

.

Chanyeol menyabarkan hatinya memandang dua gadis dengan tatapan tajam dan raut wajah tidak suka yang tidak disembunyikan sedikitpun ketika memandangnya. Luhan dan Tao memang jalan yang dirasanya paling mudah jika tujuannya adalah Baekhyun karena menghadapi orang tua gadis itu sudah pasti tidak gampang.

Namun tetap saja, melihat Chanyeol didepannya kedua gadis itu langsung memasang ekspresi paling tidak suka di wajah masing-masing. Ditambah dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat yang membuat Chanyeol harus menghela nafas sabar.

"Bisakah kalian memberi alamat Baekhyun padaku? Atau kontaknya agar aku bisa menghubunginya."

Mulut Luhan membulat tidak percaya, sedangkan Tao tersenyum sinis. "Apakah ada yang belum diselesaikan Baekhyun? Bukannya ia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, ya?" Tao bertanya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Jika ada yang terlupa oleh Baekhyun, kau bisa mengatakannya pada kami Chanyeol-ssi. Kami akan menyelesaikannya."

Chanyeol menahan dirinya. Ia tahu kedua gadis didepannya ini sedang mempermainkannya. Lihat saja wajah sok polos kedua gadis itu.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham, jelas sekali dibuat-buat. "Kau bisa berbicara pada kami. Kami akan memberitahunya pada Baekhyun" Ia tersenyum -sok- menenangkan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan _istriku_!" Chanyeol menekankan kata 'istriku' diakhir kalimatnya.

"Jika ingin berbicara dengan _istrimu_ " balas Tao juga menekankan kata 'istrimu' dalam kalimatnya, "Mengapa kau mencari kami. Bukankah seharusnya kau yang paling tahu dimana dia."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menahan diri, "Ada yang harus kuselesaikan dengan Baekhyun."

"Oh, apa masalah perceraian? Apa bocah itu melupakan sesuatu?"

Cukup, gadis bernama Tao itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Tidak heran, karena saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tao, gadis itu juga bersikap menyebalkan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beralih pada Luhan yang duduk disebelah Tao. Mungkin Luhan tidak semenyebalkan Tao.

"Luhan-ssi, kau sahabat baik Baekhyun. . ."

"Aku juga sahabat baiknya" Tao memotong, namun Chanyeol mengabaikan gadis itu.

"Masalah kami tidak akan selesai jika seperti ini."

Luhan menghela nafas dan Chanyeol berharap Luhan akan menolongnya. Namun ia tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu yang paling mengerti bagaimana menderitanya Baekhyun karena dirinya. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu bagi Luhan untuk menolongnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun tinggal. Tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu, kau bisa bertanya pada Kris."

Gotcha! Mendengar nama Kris disebut-sebut membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Kemungkinan buruk mulai menari-nari dalam kepalanya.

"K-Kris?"

"Ne. Baekhyun tidak memberitahumu ya? Ia kan pergi bersama Kris ge" Tao menambahkan polos. Ia bukannya tidak melihat perubahan wajah Chanyeol, justru karena melihatnya lah gadis itu semakin memanasi. Bisa dilihatnya wajah Chanyeol memerah.

Luhan yang juga melihat perubahan wajah itu merasa cukup mengerjai Chanyeol. Ia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Tao bersamanya. "Kami harus kembali bekerja, maaf tidak bisa membantumu" Ujarnya walaupun bisa dilihat jelas tidak ada permintaan maaf sedikitpun dari matanya.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun."

Langkah Luhan dan Tao sontak terhenti mendengar pernyataan itu. Keduanya membulatkan mata karena terkejut. Sementara Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pasrah, Luhan dan Tao entah orang keberapa yang diberitahunya mengenai pernyataan cinta itu. Hampir semua orang mengetahuinya sekarang. Ia mengumbar pernyataan cintanya ke semua orang kecuali pada orang yang dicintainya. Menyedihkan.

Tatapan mata Luhan melunak, tapi tidak dengan Tao. Gadis itu dengan cepat mengambil alih sebelum si lemah Luhan mengumbar semuanya hanya karena satu kalimat itu. "Maaf Chanyeol-ssi, kami benar-benar tidak bisa memberi tahu apapun padamu. Baekhyun mungkin akan marah. Kau tahu seberapa mengerikannya Baekhyun jika ia sudah marah" Ia tersenyum sangat manis lalu menyeret Luhan pergi dengan cepat.

Langkah cepat dan raut wajah angkuh itu terus dipertahankan Tao hingga mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol lagi. Namun begitu mereka berbelok dan benar-benar jauh dari Chanyeol, gadis itu melepaskan raut wajah angkuhnya.

"KYAAAA!" Ia berteriak keras membuat Luhan tersentak kaget.

"Unnie, kau mendengarnya? Kau mendengarnya kan? Ya Tuhan, ia mencintai Baekhyun, unnie!"

Luhan menutup telinganya dengan sebelah tangan begitu mendengar sorakan heboh Tao. Tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa raut wajah angkuh yang dipakainya tadi. Yang bisa dilihatnya sekarang adalah Tao yang melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil.

"Kita harus memberi tahu Baekhyun!" Tao mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet benda itu heboh.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Luhan merebut ponsel dari tangan Tao. "Biarkan saja, ini bukan urusan kita."

"Tapi unnie. . ."

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya Tao. Jika ia memang mencintai Baekhyun, ia harus berusaha dan menunjukkannya."

Tao akhirnya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Luhan. Biarkan saja pria keterlaluan itu sedikit menderita, ia pantas menerimanya.

.

Mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun pergi dengan Kris membuat Chanyeol semakin kalut. Bagaimana tidak, pria itu selalu muncul setiap kali ia memiliki masalah dengan Baekhyun dan bahkan sekarang ia berani membawa Baekhyun. Istrinya! Chanyeol menggeram dan meremas kaleng di tangannya, membuat benda itu remuk dan pria yang berada dihadapannya mendelik kesal.

"Kau datang menerobos kantorku, mengganggu pekerjaanku lalu sekarang menghancurkan sesuatu didepanku. Aku akan memanggil satpam untuk mengusirmu."

"Aku ingin berbicara."

Sehun mendecak, "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menemuiku lagi. Kau membuatku ikut pusing dengan masalahmu!"

Chanyeol meringis, jika dipikirkan ia memang sudah sangat mengganggu Sehun dengan masalah-masalahnya. Seperti sekarang ini, ia datang ke kantor Sehun dan mengganggu pekerjaan pria itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya Sehun satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendengarnya sekarang. Berbicara dengan orang tuanya tidak akan melegakan kecuali ia mau menerima kemarahan ayahnya.

"Aku merasa hampir gila" Ujarnya mengabaikan keberatan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas dan merutuki nasibnya yang harus menjadi sahabat pria bodoh yang ada didepannya saat ini. "Ada apa lagi?"

Maka Chanyeol menceritakan pertemuannya dengan gadis-gadis sahabat Baekhyun dan juga pria bernama Kris. Seolah menunjukkan pada pria itu bahwa apa yang diucapkan Sehun tidak semudah itu untuk dilakukan. Sungguh otaknya kacau dan pelampiasan mungkin akan sedikit membantunya.

Namun Sehun bukan pria semacam itu, setelah berbagai makian dan umpatan Chanyeol ditambah sedikit tuduhan atas ucapannya bahwa 'singa bisa dijinakkan', ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya yang khas. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Semuanya masalah!" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Sehun seringkali mengatakan bahwa ia pria bodoh, namun pria itu juga tidak kalah bodoh.

Baekhyun pergi, itu masalah. Semua orang menyalahkannya, itu masalah. Hidupnya kacau, itu masalah. Teman-teman Baekhyun yang menyebalkan, itu masalah. Kris, itu masalah.

 _See?_ Semuanya masalah dan Sehun masih bertanya padanya!

"Tidak ada masalah. Jika pria bernama Kris itu yang membawa Baekhyun pergi, maka kau harus menemukannya."

"Tentu saja, aku akan menghubunginya, mengajaknya minum lalu bertanya mengenai Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menjawab sarkastis. Lagi-lagi Sehun menguji kesabarannya.

"Bukan begitu bodoh! Menemukan Baekhyun mungkin akan sulit. Tapi jika pria itu adalah salah satu direktur sebuah perusahaan besar, menurutmu sesulit apa menemukannya? Dan jika memang ia yang membawa Baekhyun pergi, maka kau hanya perlu menemukannya dan ia akan menggiringmu ke tempat istrimu."

Chanyeol terpaku mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia memang sangat bodoh! Kenapa hal ini tidak terpikir oleh otaknya? Ia tidak perlu ribut mencari informasi mengenai Baekhyun.

Yixing mengatakan padanya bahwa Baekhyun pergi ke Hong Kong, dan ia masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa bos baru Baekhyun itu adalah pria China salah satu pewaris perusahaan besar tempat Baekhyun bekerja, ditambah lagi dengan ucapan Tao bahwa Baekhyun pergi bersama Kris.

Menemukan Baekhyun mungkin akan sulit karena gadis itu hanyalah gadis biasa, tapi tidak dengan menemukan Kris. Sesulit apa menemukan seorang direktur perusahaan besar? Ia hanya perlu mencari perusahaan Kris, menemukan pria itu dan membiarkan pria itu menggiringnya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun, lagi-lagi dibuat tercengang dengan otak jenius pria menyebalkan itu. Ya memang tidak ada salahnya menahan kesabarannya atas sikap Sehun kalau pada akhirnya pria itu selalu memberikan solusi padanya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan wajah menjijikkan itu. Kau membuatku merinding!"

.

Baekhyun membereskan meja kerjanya dan berdiri lalu membungkuk pada beberapa orang yang masih tersisa dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah kebiasaan lama yang sulit diubah. Di tempat ini sangat jarang ditemukannya orang yang membungkukkan badannya pada orang lain. Tapi ia tetap melakukannya walaupun orang-orang akan meresponnya dengan balas membungkuk canggung.

Saat itulah ia merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Gadis itu segera meraih ponselnya, menatap layar ponsel itu sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil ketika menerima panggilan.

"Yeoboseyo"

 _"Kau harus merubah sapaanmu, Baekki-ya. Kita bukan di Korea lagi."_

Baekhyun mendengus kecil dalam senyumnya, "Karena aku tahu kau yang menghubungiku, ge. Makanya aku tetap memakai bahasa ibuku."

 _"Jika kau lupa, aku ini pria China nona Byun."_

"Kau pria China yang fasih berbahasa Korea. Aku memanfaatkan hal itu."

Kris terkekeh diseberang, _"Baiklah, kau menang. Kau sudah selesai? Turunlah! Aku menunggu di bawah."_

Baekhyun melirik sekelilingnya, masih cukup ramai. "Gege, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tidak perlu menungguku."

 _"Tidak ada alasan. Cepatlah turun! Aku sudah kedinginan."_

"Gegeee. . ." Baekhyun merengek. "Disini masih ramai. Aku tidak enak" Sekali lagi ia melirik sekelilingnya. Masih ada banyak karyawan disekitarnya dan ia sebagai 'anak baru' setidaknya harus menjaga citranya. Bayangkan saja apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang ketika anak baru yang dibawa Kris selalu ditunggu oleh pria itu setiap kali jam kerja berakhir.

 _"Kau ingin turun sendiri atau aku perlu menjemputmu kesana?"_

Baekhyun mendecak kesal. "Aku turun!" Ia memutuskan panggilannya dengan Kris dan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah. Didalam hati ia berdoa supaya tidak ada yang memperhatikannya yang lagi-lagi naik ke mobil Kris sore ini.

Memang semenjak mereka sampai di negara tirai bambu ini hampir tiga minggu lalu, Kris sedikit bersikap lebih protektif padanya. Dimulai dengan mencarikannya tempat tinggal yang nyaman, memberinya pekerjaan di kantor yang sama walaupun ada banyak cabang lain perusahaan Wu dan hampir selalu mengantarnya kemanapun gadis itu ingin pergi. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun bukan orang baru di tempat ini. Ia menghabiskan beberapa tahun tinggal di negara ini, di kota ini, karena itu ia tidak akan hilang bahkan jika ditinggal sendirian. Tapi Kris tetap saja dengan sikap protektifnya yang tidak melepaskan Baekhyun terlalu lama diluar pengawasannya.

Baekhyun sampai di lobi dan melihat Kris sudah menunggunya dengan bersandar di mobil. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga berhenti didepan Kris. "Ayo!" Ajaknya.

Kris mengulum senyum melihat gadis didepannya. Baekhyun hampir setiap hari mengeluh dengan keinginannya walaupun pada akhirnya gadis itu tetap menuruti keiginannya itu. Tiba-tiba otak jahilnya memberi ide untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

Dengan gerakan cepat direntangkannya kedua tangannya hingga mencapai Baekhyun dan ditariknya tubuh gadis itu hingga menabrak tubuhnya sendiri lalu mengunci Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun terkejut sehingga mata sipitnya membulat sempurna. Ia menggerakkan badannya berusaha mengurai pelukan Kris, tapi tenaga pria itu jauh lebih kuat daripadanya sehingga ia bahkan tidak bisa melonggarkan pelukan Kris sedikitpun.

"Gege!" Ancamnya gusar.

"Apa sayang?"

"Lepas!"

"Apa yang harus kulepas?"

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!"

Tawa Kris akhirnya meledak. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena heboh tertawa. Sementara itu Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu dan khawatir ada orang yang melihat mereka.

"Wajahmu seperti tomat, Baek" Kris tertawa lagi.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya memandang Kris yang berusaha mengontrol tawanya ketika dipandangi tajam oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mendesis rendah dan mencubit lengan Kris keras.

"Aaww, aku minta maaf. Lepaskan, Baek!" Kali ini pria itu berteriak heboh berusaha melepaskan jepitan jari Baekhyun di lengannya.

Karena tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun melepas cubitannya pada Kris namun tetap memandang pria itu dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Gege minta maaf, oke."

Baekhyun mengabaikan permintaan maaf Kris, "Aku pulang sendiri saja" Rajuknya.

Kris tersenyum mendengar rajukan Baekhyun, dirangkulnya leher gadis itu, "Ayo pulang."

Baekhyun memegang tangan Kris yang melingkar di lehernya dan menghempaskan tangan itu, "GEGE!"

Kris tertawa lagi, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak bercanda lagi. Ayo pulang!" Dibukanya pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun dan sedikit didorongnya tubuh gadis itu agar masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun merengut kesal namun tetap menurut dan masuk kedalam mobil Kris. Bagaimanapun kesalnya, tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah pergi secepatnya sebelum Kris mulai menggodanya lagi. Tidak masalah jika Kris menggodanya di tempat lain, tapi saat ini mereka sedang di kantor. Demi Tuhan!

Tanpa keduanya sadari - baik Kris maupun Baekhyun - seseorang memperhatikan mereka tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Orang itu tetap berdiri disana bahkan hingga mobil Kris melaju meninggalkan gedung. Tatapan orang itu tidak bisa dibilang tenang. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah dan nafasnya sedikit memburu.

Cemburu.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 10

And I just realize, membuat cerita dari dua sudut pandang yang berbeda itu susah. Jadi author minta maaf karena beberapa hari lalu mendadak sakit lagi, katanya efek dari tifus kemaren dan karena menyalurkan ide lewat dua sudut pandang itu makin ke akhir cerita makin berasa susahnya, jadi agak telat update daripada biasanya *bow*. I will try my best untuk update secepatnya dan kalau bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini sebelum liburan benar-benar habis. Karena emang sebenarnya cerita ini author buat untuk mengisi liburan. Semoga bisa selesai cepat. Hwaiting!

Happy reading my lovely readers~

.

.

.

Didorong keinginannya untuk segera menemukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membereskan segala sesuatunya dengan cepat. Benar-benar cepat. Ia membereskan segala urusannya dalam hitungan hari dan kecepatan menakjubkan. Mengatur pekerjaannya, mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya, kemudian terbang menuju Baekhyun tanpa disadari oleh siapapun kecuali Oh Sehun.

Seperti yang diduga Sehun, tidak sulit menemukan sesuatu jika kau memang mencarinya. Ia hanya perlu bertanya beberapa kali kepada beberapa supir taxi yang ditemukannya di Hong Kong International Airport hingga menemukan salah satu yang mengetahui tempat tujuannya, perusahaan Wu. Berbekal hal itu pula Chanyeol menyewa salah satu kamar hotel yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Agaknya ia berpuas diri atas pencapaiannnya sejauh ini.

Namun tantangan terbesarnya bukanlah menemukan tempat itu, tapi menemukan orang yang ia cari disana. Karena itu ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan menunggu. Setelah bertanya dan meyakinkan bahwa Kris Wu memang ada di tempat itu, ia akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu. Sebenarnya ia tergoda melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh Sehun, langsung menemui pria itu dan bertanya mengenai Baekhyun, namun ia tetaplah seorang pria. Harga diri adalah hal yang mutlak baginya, terlebih lagi dihadapan seseorang yang mungkin adalah rivalnya. Ia tidak akan masuk ke sarang Kris Wu dan membiarkan pria itu mempermainkannya seperti yang dilakukan Luhan dan Tao.

Jadi inilah jalan yang dipilihnya. Hari pertama ia memilih untuk mengamati tidak jauh dari gedung perusahaan Wu, melihat siapapun yang keluar dan masuk dari tempat itu. Namun perjuangannya tidak mudah, hingga kakinya memberontak ingin diistirahatkan, ia tidak menemui sosok Kris maupun Baekhyun. Ya, jika ia bisa berharap ia ingin langsung bertemu dengan Baekhyun, segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah jika ia menemukan gadis itu. Hari kedua juga sama saja, berakhir percuma walaupun ia sudah mengambil jarak lebih dekat untuk mengamati.

Ia mulai merasa putus asa di hari ketiga. Jadi ia mengambil jarak yang benar-benar dekat - takut bahwa ia melewatkan sesuatu dua hari sebelumnya - dengan menunggu langsung di lobi gedung perusahaan. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang dan mengabaikan tatapan curiga dari satpam yang melihatnya mengamati siapapun yang berlalu lalang dalam tempat itu. Sungguh ia merasa seperti seorang kriminal.

Mendekati senja - saat jam kerja berakhir - Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Masih tidak ada apapun walaupun ia sudah menunggu sejak pagi. Ia mengacak rambutnya gusar, entah cara apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya agar menemukan Baekhyun. Ia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan saat itulah gerakannya terhenti.

Sesosok tubuh yang dikenalnya bahkan hanya dengan melihat siluetnya dari belakang melintas tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai sedikit berkibar karena tubuh itu berlari kecil. Hanya hal itu dan Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sedetik sebelum kembali berdetak dengan kecepatan menakjubkan, membuatnya merasa seperti habis berlari puluhan kilo.

Tubuh itu milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun-nya!

Setengah kalap tidak ingin kehilangan sosok itu, Chanyeol bergerak cepat mengikuti dalam jarak teratur dan kemudian jantungnya kembali kehilangan detakan dalam satu detik yang terasa panjang. Sosok itu membelakanginya. Baekhyun-nya berada dalam pelukan seseorang.

Ia menyipitkan matanya kemudian menggeram tertahan. Pria tinggi itu dikenalinya, Kris Wu. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi yang diharapkannya berada di tempat ini bersama Baekhyun? Jantungnya menggila lagi, kali ini lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya seiring dengan emosinya yang memuncak.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia menarik lengan Kris dari punggung Baekhyun atau bahkan menarik lepas lengan itu dari tubuhnya sekaligus. Namun karena tahu keinginannya itu mustahil, Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap Baekhyun akan bergerak, mungkin mendorong tubuh Kris dan melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada pipinya atau bahkan menendang selangkangannya dengan keras. Ia benar-benar berharap Baekhyun melakukan semua itu untuknya. Tapi harapannya musnah melihat Baekhyun tidak melakukan semua itu, justru Kris yang melepaskan pelukannya dengan sukarela dan tertawa lepas.

Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun, namun ia yakin semuanya baik-baik saja disana. Jika tidak bagaimana mungkin Kris masih bisa tertawa lepas. Apalagi setelah itu Kris melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke leher Baekhyun, membuatnya lagi-lagi menahan geraman. Pemandangan itu benar-benar menguras kesabarannya.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut ketika melihat mobil Kris berlalu dari tempat itu. Ya, ia membiarkannya karena tahu ia tidak akan bisa menahan diri jika memutuskan untuk muncul saat ini. Setidaknya ia sudah mengetahui dimana Baekhyun dan kemana harus mencari gadis itu. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah istirahat dan menenangkan dirinya.

.

Esok harinya Chanyeol kembali membuntuti Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan penyamaran yang lebih bagus dengan topi dan kacamata, juga dengan tekad tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun dari pandangannya kali ini. Namun sekali lagi ia harus menahan kesabarannya melihat Baekhyun kembali masuk ke mobil Kris begitu jam kerja selesai. Tapi ia sudah bersiap, melompat masuk kedalam taxi yang memang sudah menunggunya dan memerintahkan si supir untuk mengikuti mobil Kris.

Mobil Kris berhenti didepan sebuah restoran dan Kris maupun Baekhyun turun lalu masuk kedalam. Kris meletakkan tangannya ringan di punggung Baekhyun dan menggiring gadis itu menuju salah satu kursi kosong. Baekhyun yang awalnya menurut saja tiba-tiba berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, mengamati sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Kris bertanya mendapati tubuh gadis itu berhenti bergerak.

Baekhyun menggeleng, namun pandangannya masih liar ke sekeliling restoran. "Entahlah. Aku merasa seseorang memperhatikanku."

Kris ikut memperhatikan sekeliling restoran kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Kau cantik, karena itu orang-orang memperhatikanmu."

Baekhyun mendengus dan memutar matanya, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaannya. Ia kembali melangkah menuju meja kosong.

"Tao menghubungiku" Baekhyun kembali membuka pembicaraan begitu mereka duduk dengan makanan didepan masing-masing.

"Hmm" Kris mengunyah makanannya.

"Dia memarahiku karena terlalu lama menahan gege disini."

Kris sedikit tersedak makanannya lalu tertawa kecil, "Ia pasti marah sekali semua pekerjaan kutinggalnya padanya."

Baekhyun menggoyangkan sendok di tangannya dengan wajah serius, "Bukan seperti itu. Ia marah karena aku menahan gege-nya disini" Gadis itu berkedip diakhir kalimatnya.

Kris tertawa lagi, "Ya, persis seperti Tao" Jawabnya sarkastis.

"Aku serius ge. Dia terdengar cemburu."

"Tao memang pencemburu. Sangat! Apalagi padaku" Kris memutar bola matanya.

Baekhyun mendecak kemudian berusaha mencoba lagi, "Apakah menurutmu Tao sudah jatuh dalam pesona Kris Wu?" Bisiknya pelan dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kris dan bersikap misterius. Hal itu membuat Kris kembali tertawa, namun disisi lain seseorang memperhatikan dengan wajah memerah, tentu saja baik Kris maupun Baekhyun tidak menyadari hal itu.

Kris mengacak poni Baekhyun sebelum mendorong kepala gadis itu hingga tubuhnya kembali ke posisi awal. Kali ini giliran Kris yang memajukan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, "Apa menurutmu begitu?" Ia balas berbisik.

Senang ucapannya ditanggapi, Baekhyun ikut memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Kris. Ia mengangguk serius, "Aku yakin. Ia menyukaimu, ge."

"Seberapa besar keyakinanmu itu?"

Baekhyun melayangkan tatapannya ke langit-langit restoran dengan ekspresi serius, "Ia bertahan bekerja bersamamu, ia bahkan rela ketika kau menyeretnya ke Korea dan ia sekarang memarahiku karena menahanmu. Aku mengenal Tao jadi aku yakin 90%!"

Kris menghela nafas lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhun, "Apakah normal membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan mantan kekasihmu? Kau sedang mengusirku ya?"

"Pertama, berhenti menganggapku mantan kekasihmu, itu masa lalu. Kedua, aku tidak mengusirmu, tapi demi tuhan ge, aku baik-baik saja disini. Kau bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanku sekarang."

"Benar kau baik-baik saja?" Kris menatap Baekhyun lekat.

Tidak, ia tidak baik-baik saja. Atau lebih tepatnya belum. Tapi memberitahu Kris kenyataannya sama saja dengan menahan pria itu lebih lama bersamanya dan itu bukan hal yang baik. Ia sudah berhutang terlalu banyak pada Kris dan ya, Tao benar-benar akan marah padanya, ia tidak ingin berkelahi dengan sahabatnya karena masalah pria. Sudah cukup dengan perkelahian demi seorang pria, ia tidak ingin mengulangnya lagi. Jadi ia mengangguk mantap untuk meyakinkan Kris.

"Entahlah, aku masih berpikir kau berbohong padaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, selalu saja begini, Kris adalah orang yang paling sulit dibohonginya. "Bahkan jika aku berbohong, anggap saja kau tidak menyadarinya."

Kris mendengus dan memutar matanya malas.

"Aku _akan_ baik-baik saja ge."

Kris menatap Baekhyun lama lalu mengangguk, setidaknya inilah jawaban paling jujur yang bisa diharapkannya dari gadis itu.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya kembali pada Tao heh?"

Baekhyun terkikik hingga suasana kembali cair diantara mereka, "Pastikan kau benar-benar mendapatkannya kali ini. Aku bosan dengan hubungan kalian yang tidak meningkat selama bertahun-tahun."

"Apa kau tidak akan cemburu?"

"Ooohh aku akan mati karena cemburu. Lihat saja, Kris Wu yang tampan mencampakkanku demi sahabatku sendiri. Oh hatiku yang malang" Baekhyun memegang dadanya dengan tatapan terluka yang dibuat-buat.

"Mengertilah kesulitanku, Baek. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum pada seorang wanita tanpa mematahkan hati wanita lainnya" Balas Kris polos.

Baekhyun yang awalnya berniat menggoda Kris langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan ekspresi datar begitu mendengar ucapan pria itu. Ia tiba-tiba kehilangan keinginan untuk bermain-main begitu mendengar jawaban super percaya diri Kris. Ia menunjuk piring makanan Kris dengan dagunya, "Makan sajalah makananmu ge" Ujarnya malas.

.

Saat Baekhyun berhasil meyakinkan Kris untuk pergi – bukan karena ia bersikap kurang ajar, namun karena memang itulah yang terbaik – dan melepaskan sandarannya pada Kris, saat itulah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk muncul. Dengan cara paling tidak sopan menurut Baekhyun.

Hari itu akhir pekan dan Baekhyun bisa bersantai dengan tidur lebih lama sebelum nanti mengantarkan Kris pergi ke bandara. Ia memang bukan gadis yang malas, namun karena sekarang hanya ada dirinya, ia mengambil waktu untuk sedikit bermalas-malasan. Gadis itu masih bergelung dibawah selimutnya walaupun ia sudah terbangun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat itulah ia mendengar bel apartmentnya berdering menandakan ada seseorang dibalik pintu. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, ia belum pernah mendapatkan tamu sejak pindah, kecuali Kris, dan rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin pria itu muncul di apartmentnya sebelum ia kembali ke Korea sore nanti. Lagipula mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu sebelum Kris pergi.

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangan selagi berjalan menuju pintu apartment. Tanpa pernah menduga siapa yang akan menunggunya dibalik pintu, Baekhyun membuka pintu apartment dan tangannya yang masih merapikan rambutnya berhenti begitu saja walaupun pekerjaannya belum selesai.

Disana, tepat didepannya berdiri Chanyeol. Pria yang sumpah demi eksistensinya adalah orang yang paling tidak diduganya berada di depan pintunya. Dengan satu koper besar disebelahnya.

Baekhyun bahkan lupa cara bernafas dengan benar ketika memandang pria itu lagi. Setengah hatinya berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melompat memeluk Chanyeol, melampiaskan rasa rindu yang sudah begitu besar dirasakannya. Namun setengah hatinya yang lain mengunci tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Chanyeol pun seperti itu, walaupun sudah melihat Baekhyun beberapa hari sebelumnya namun ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun dari dekat sejak gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Hatinya bergemuruh, ia tidak salah. Hanya dengan memandang Baekhyun seperti ini ia sudah tahu keputusannya tidak salah. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi kesulitan apa yang sudah dihadapinya demi gadis didepannya ini. Karena hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun ia tahu bahwa memang gadis inilah jawabannya. Gadis ini yang bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya.

Chanyeol bergerak maju satu langkah dan pada saat yang sama Baekhyun bergerak mundur satu langkah.

Refleks. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berpikir ketika tubuhnya bergerak namun gerakan kecil itu sukses mengunci tubuh Chanyeol dengan rasa dingin yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia merasakan penolakan.

"Ch-Chanyeol" Baekhyun akhirnya berhsil menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memaksa suara keluar dari tenggorokannya setelah beberapa detik suasana canggung yang mereka rasakan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hai, Baek" Balasnya pelan dan Baekhyun merasakan dirinya nyaris menangis hanya karena mendengar suara itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun menatap koper besar yang berada disebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Kau tidak mengizinkanku masuk?"

Masih terlalu terkejut, Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya yang menghalangi pintu dan Chanyeol langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjejalkan dirinya masuk kedalam apartment Baekhyun. Tanpa permisi ia melangkah masuk dan memperhatikan sekeliling apartment lalu menjejalkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

Baekhyun yang melihat semua hal itu hanya bisa menahan berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Ia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berada disini, di tempatnya, ribuan killo dari tempatnya seharusnya berada. Ia nyaris tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu yang menyerangnya telak, ia sangat menyadari bahwa ia menahan perasaan itu selama ini dan sekarang ketika objek kerinduan itu berada didepannya, ia tidak bisa lagi mengontrol perasaannya. Ia merasa kesal mendapati Chanyeol berada di tempatnya seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Ini salah, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak berada disini, bahkan seharusnya tidak ada lagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat di sofa lain. Ia duduk dan menenangkan dirinya beberapa saat sebelum menatap Chanyeol. Hanya sedetik karena kemudian ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Chanyeol juga tengah menatapnya, tajam dan lama. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tidak berani untuk membalasnya.

Baekhyun berdeham, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk bertanya balik.

"Siapa yang memberitahu padamu tempat ini?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menyerah berusaha bertanya pada Chanyeol maupun menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Chanyeol pun memililh untuk diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun atau bertanya lagi. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung dengan cepat, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan Chanyeol masih setia memandangi gadis itu.

Tidak ingin suasana canggung bertahan lebih lama, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lagi, "Aku sangat lapar. Apa kau mempunyai makanan?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Diatas semua yang terjadi, hubungan mereka yang sudah menyebabkannya berdarah-darah, sekarang pria ini datang padanya dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya dan meminta makanan padanya. Demi Tuhan! Ingin sekali rasanya ia melampiaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Namun ia menahannya, Baekhyun bersedekap makin rapat, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mengerti diamnya gadis itu hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia memang lapar, tapi tidak selapar itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia kelaparan ketika ia menyempatkan untuk sarapan di hotelnya tadi pagi sebelum pergi menemui Baekhyun? Tapi gadis itu tidak perlu tahu.

Chanyeol memang menemui Baekhyun untuk memenangkan gadis itu lagi. Terlebih kali ini dengan cinta yang dimilikinya. Namun ia bukan pria gila yang akan bertindak gegabah yang mengutamakan perasaan diatas semuanya. Ia tidak akan datang menemui Baekhyun dan meratap kepada gadis itu, mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya dan berharap perasaan gadis itu masih sama. Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia akan memenangkan Baekhyun.

Memohon pada Baekhyun untuk kembali padanya mungkin berada di daftar pertamanya, tapi itu sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun pergi dengan Kris. Apalagi setelah beberapa hari membuntuti kedua orang itu, ia yakin bahwa hubungan yang dimiliki Baekhyun dan Kris bukan hanya sebatas hubungan antara bos dan bawahannya. Maka dari itu ia mengubah rencananya, bukan lagi untuk memohon pada Baekhyun, tapi untuk memenangkannya.

Ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia tidak berusaha keras saat ini. Bahkan sejak Baekhyun membuka pintu untuknya ia sudah berusaha keras. Ia berusaha agar tidak menghambur memeluk gadis itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Bukan seperti itu caranya karena seperti yang selalu terjadi, Baekhyun terlalu tenang. Ia tidak bisa membaca gadis itu.

Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya bukanlah gadis yang kejam akhirnya menghembuskan nafas keras, percuma berkeras hati untuk melawan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan menuju dapur kecilnya, mengambil kopi instant dari lemarinya dan menyeduh kopi itu. Kemudian ia memanggang beberapa roti, menyiapkan selai dan buah di meja makan. Setelah semua selesai, ia berjalan kembali ketempat Chanyeol masih duduk tenang diatas sofanya.

"Tidak ada _coffe maker_ , jadi hanya ada kopi instant. Dan aku tidak memasak, makanlah apa yang ada."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, seperti yang ia duga, gadisnya tidak akan setega itu padanya. Bahkan Baekhyun masih ingat dengan kebiasaan kecilnya. Ia beranjak berdiri, "Terima kasih, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku lalu berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan dapurnya, membuat Chanyeol menyergit heran, "Kau tidak sarapan?"

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol tanpa dipikirkannya dan Baekhyun nyaris meruntuhkan pertahanan diri yang dibuatnya karena mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sudah bukan saatnya lagi bagi Chanyeol untuk bertanya kemana ia akan pergi. Pria itu sudah tidak memiliki hak lagi.

Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya sekali lagi sebelum menjawab, "Bertemu Kris."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras mendengar jawaban itu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berusaha lagi untuk menjaga perasaannya kali ini. Tidak perlu memang, karena Baekhyun memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Jadi gadis itu dengan tenang melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa merasa perlu mengecek raut wajah Chanyeol.

Masa bodoh jika ia seharusnya bertemu dengan Kris beberapa jam lagi. Ia tidak peduli, satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun saat ini adalah pergi secepatnya dari hadapan Chanyeol. Mengusir Chanyeol pada saat melihat pria itu berdiri di depan pintunya mungkin adalah hal terbaik yang harus dilakukannya, namun sayang sekali ia masih terlalu lemah terhadap Chanyeol dan sekarang ialah yang harus menyingkir dari apartmentnya sendiri, berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan mengerti dan memutuskan untuk pergi juga.

Namun harapan Baekhyun tidak berarti karena ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap, Chanyeol masih ada disana, duduk di meja makannya. Pria itu memutar badannya menghadap Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka. Apalagi ucapan Chanyeol setelah itu benar-benar mematahkan harapannya.

"Aku akan menunggu kau pulang."

Baekhyun menutup matanya mendengar kalimat itu, "Tidak perlu menungguku."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku akan tetap disini. Tidak masalah kan jika aku berada disini?"

"Entahlah. Aku baru di tempat ini dan para tetangga mengetahui bahwa aku tinggal sendiri dan jika ada, ehm, jika ada sesuatu. . ." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya mencoba mencari alasan.

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Lagipula aku masih suamimu, tidak akan ada masalah."

 _Deg!_

Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol menusuknya dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa menjawab ucapan Chanyeol ia keluar dari apartment, ia harus pergi. Sekarang.

.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menghabiskan hari itu untuk duduk di salah satu kafe di bandara, memutuskan untuk menunggu Kris dan menenangkan dirinya. Perasaannya yang sudah ditatanya selama beberapa minggu terakhir berantakan dengan mudah hanya karena melihat Chanyeol.

Lagipula apa tujuan pria itu? Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan semuanya jadi seharusnya Chanyeol tidak datang untuk menemuinya lagi. Ia bahkan sudah pergi ribuan kilometer menjauh dari pria itu. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi mereka untuk bertemu, apalagi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup singkat sejak ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Semua masalah selesai, ia berbicara dengan orang tuanya, dengan keluarga Chanyeol, bahkan dengan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk perceraian. Satu-satunya hal yang harus dilakukan Chanyeol adalah membubuhkan tanda tangannya di beberapa berkas perceraian yang ditinggalkannya dan semuanya selesai, Chanyeol hanya akan menjadi masa lalunya. Namun yang terjadi justru pria itu berdiri di depan pintunya, menolak menjawab pertanyaannya dan bersikeras untuk berada di apartmentnya!

Baekhyun menghabiskan beberapa jam duduk berpikir di kafe itu, memesan bergelas-gelas minuman dan mengabaikan tatapan heran dari para pelayan kafe. Sungguh ia tidak peduli sesuatu seperti _image_ nya sekarang ini. Untunglah setelah waktu yang lama itu ponselnya berdering, disusul oleh Kris yang kemudian masuk ke kafe yang sama dan langsung berjalan tepat kearahnya dengan sebuah koper ditangannya.

Baekhyun meringis, haruskah ia bergantung pada Kris lagi? Apakah ia tidak akan menjadi gadis brengsek dengan sekali lagi menahan Kris disebelahnya?

Senyum Kris menghilang begitu mendapati ada banyak gelas di meja Baekhyun dan wajah gadis itu yang terlihat kusut. Ia menarik kursi dihadapan Baekhyun dan memandang heran, "Apa kau bersama seseorang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, "Aku sendiri."

"Lalu gelas-gelas ini. Kenapa ada banyak sekali?"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum bersalah, "Semuanya milikku."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya berpikir, "Ada apa lagi, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku dalam masalah. Chanyeol datang menemuiku."

Wajah Kris langsung menampilkan ekspresi terkejut, persis seperti yang dibayangkan Baekhyun. "Disini? Ia disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau ingin aku menemuinya?" Kris bertanya pelan, sedikit nada berbahaya terselip dalam suaranya.

Kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng, "Jangan biarkan aku mengacaukan jadwalmu lagi. Aku bisa menghadapinya. Tenang saja ge."

"Apa lagi maunya kali ini?"

"Entahlah, kami belum berbicara. Kurasa hanya keperluan sebentar, jangan terlalu khawatir."

Kris terdiam sesaat sebelum menggeleng, "Aku bisa menunda keberangkatanku."

"Gege, sudah kukatakan jangan mengacaukan jadwalmu lagi. Aku bisa menghadapinya, oke. Kurasa ini hanya karena ada sesuatu yang belum kuselesaikan."

"Katamu kau sudah membereskan semuanya."

"Memang, tapi mungkin ada yang terlupa. Tidak akan apa-apa, kau pergilah."

Kris menatap Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dari gadis itu.

"Tapi, Baek. . ."

"Berhenti berbicara. Kau harus segera mengejar pesawatmu. Aku pastikan semuanya baik-baik saja dan aku akan menghubungimu jika sesuatu terjadi. Aku berjanji."

Kalimat panjang dari Baekhyun berhasil menahan Kris. Ia menatap Baekhyun lama kemudian mengangguk. Keduanya berdiri dan menuju terminal keberangkatan Kris, lalu sebuah pelukan diberikan Kris sebelum pria itu pergi.

"Ingat janjimu untuk menghubungiku jika sesuatu terjadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Kris. Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang diingikan Chanyeol darinya kali ini, ia tidak akan berdiri dibelakang Kris lagi. Semuanya sudah selesai antara dirinya dan Chanyeol, jadi tidak akan sulit membereskan sesuatu yang mungkin terlupa olehnya. Ia sudah melewati hal yang paling berat. Sekarang yang perlu dilakukannya adalah menghadapi Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum semuanya benar-benar berakhir.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 11

Pernahkan orang-orang mengatakan bahwa mereka mengerti orang lain yang dikasihinya? Tentu saja, hampir semua orang merasa mengerti seseorang yang paling dekat maupun paling dikasihinya. Namun pada kenyataannya tidak, tidak akan pernah ada yang mengerti dirimu kecuali jika jiwa orang tersebut hidup dibawah kulitmu.

Tidak berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya merasa paling mengerti yang lainnya karena selain kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah berbagi hidup bersama, perasaan yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain juga menguatkan kesalahan itu. Lalu apa jadinya jika sudah begini? Hanya kerumitan. Ya, kerumitan.

Chanyeol bertekad memenangkan Baekhyun apapun caranya. Tanpa mengetahui betul apa yang terjadi, ia bertindak sesuai dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dengan pikiran bahwa Baekhyun sudah mulai berpaling darinya, ia memainkan perannya dengan cara menyebalkan. Sementara Baekhyun yang juga buta dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol memilih untuk memainkan hal ini dengan cara lain. Sebuah permainan bertahan.

Akan sangat mudah jika keduanya mencoba menyampingkan ego masing-masing untuk sesaat. Berkata bahwa yang satu membutuhkan yang lainnya akan menyelesaikan semua kerumitan itu dengan cara yang cepat. Namun lagi-lagi, entah keduanya terlalu pintar menganalisa yang lainnya atau terlalu bodoh untuk sekali saja mengalah pada perasaannya.

.

Chanyeol bersedekap ketika Baekhyun pulang malam itu setelah melepaskan Kris kembali ke Korea. Tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk bertanya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Kris, ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa, ya, memang benar ada sesuatu antara Baekhyun dan Kris. Keduanya berada dalam kondisi siap berperang. Chanyeol karena rasa cemburunya dan Baekhyun karena niat kuat bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menganggunya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, menyiapkan hatinya dan duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. "Kurasa sudah saatnya benar-benar berbicara."

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Aku akan tinggal disini beberapa hari."

Ia harus tinggal, persetan dengan pekerjaan yang ditinggalkannya. Baru beberapa minggu dan ia sudah melihat Baekhyun berada di pelukan pria lain. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu begitu saja. Mungkin ia memang menyalahkan dirinya ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, namun setelah mengetahui dengan siapa Baekhyun pergi, apalagi dengan apa yang dilihatnya, perasaan bersalahnya mulai menguap.

Baekhyun melongo. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa Chanyeol bisa menjadi sangat tidak tahu diri. Nyaris saja ia meneriaki Chanyeol, namun ditahannya teriakan itu. Pria ini tidak bisa lagi menyulutnya, "Urusan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jika aku boleh tahu."

"Beberapa pekerjaan"

"Darimana kau tahu alamatku?"

Andai saja Chanyeol berusaha jujur kali ini, mengatakan bahwa ia membuntuti Baekhyun selama berhari-hari dan itu ia lakukan karena mencintai gadis itu, maka masalahnya selesai. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengakuinya, setidaknya tidak saat ini. "Orang tuamu" dustanya lancar.

Baekhyun semakin melongo tidak percaya. Ia sudah menekankan pada eommanya bahwa tidak ada satupun yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol yang boleh mengetahui alamat barunya, tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang!

Gadis itu mempertahankan sikap tenangnya, "Aku akan mencarikanmu hotel."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa tinggal disini."

Baekhyun cemberut bersusah payah menahan rasa kesalnya, "Tidak bisa, Chanyeol."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena ini tempatku!"

"Kita menikah. Aku punya hak untuk berada disini."

"Jika kau lupa, kita sudah berpisah!"

"Belum. Kau masih istriku dan aku masih suamimu" Chanyeol tersenyum menang dan Baekhyun harus menenangkan dirinya sekali lagi.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Saat keesokan harinya Baekhyun tidak pulang hingga malam, ia mulai menghidupkan GPS di ponselnya, mencari ponsel Baekhyun dan menemukan gadis itu disebuah bar. Hell, Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

Sama seperti kesalahpahaman sebelumnya, Baekhyun memandang jengah pada beberapa pria yang duduk di mejanya dan beberapa temannya yang sibuk tertawa cekikikan. Salahkan dirinya yang mengiyakan saja tawaran teman-temannya ketika mengajaknya keluar. Dengan harapan bahwa ia tidak harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol lebih lama di apartmentnya dan membiarkan pria itu mengacaukan lagi perasaannya, ia menurut saja ketika teman-temannya masuk kedalam bar ini. Apalagi sekarang ia bersama pria-pria setengah mabuk kenalan teman-temannya.

Seseorang diantara pria itu, yang sudah memandanginya sejak tadi dengan tatapan tertarik, beranjak mendekatinya dan menawarkan segelas minuman. Baekhyun berusaha menolak dengan sopan, ia masih butuh untuk sadar ketika pulang nanti atau ia akan mendapat masalah lagi dengan Chanyeol. Ia masih ingat terakhir kali ia mabuk dan pria itu membentaknya.

"Hanya satu gelas" Pria yang bahkan ia tidak ingat namanya itu masih bersikeras menawarkan segelas kecil minuman padanya.

Baekhyun meringis, menimbang-nimbang apa dampaknya jika ia membentak pria itu. Namun ternyata hal itu tidak diperlukan karena sedetik setelah itu sebuah tangan melingkari lehernya, diikuti kalimat yang terdengar ringan namun entah kenapa terasa mengancam di telinganya, "Kau disini."

Pria itu dan semua yang ada di meja Baekhyun serentak menatap ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang pria tampan dengan senyum manis tengah merangkul leher Baekhyun.

"Siapa, Baek?" Seorang temannya bertanya.

Baekhyun tergagap karena masih terkejut, "Itu hmm. . ."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada pria yang tadi mendekati Baekhyun, "Park Chanyeol. Aku suami Baekhyun" Dalam Bahasa Mandarin sempurna yang membuat Baekhyun melupakan kekesalannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah berkata bahwa ia bisa Bahasa Mandarin.

Pria itu keliatan salah tingkah, tapi tidak dengan teman-teman wanita Baekhyun, "Kau sudah menikah?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, mulai kembali merasa kesal, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kukira kau dan Direktur Kris. . ." Kalimat itu tidak selesai karena memang teman Baekhyun menggantungnya, semua orang mengerti kelanjutannya. Begitupun Chanyeol yang masih memaksakan senyum walaupun tidak lagi semanis sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mengeluh dalam hati, ia benci situasi seperti ini. Mengabaikan temannya ia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desisnya tertahan.

Chanyeol balas menatap dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Ayo pulang!" ia melepaskan rangkulannya dan sedikit menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga berdiri.

Baekhyun berpamitan cepat pada teman-temannya karena tangannya yang sudah ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Setelah mereka benar-benar diluar jangkauan pandang teman-temannya ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol dan berjalan mendahului pria itu.

Baekhyun tidak berbicara apapun hingga mereka sampai ke apartmentnya. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu, tidak memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk berbicara padanya.

Namun hingga tengah malam gadis itu masih tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol. Pada saat itulah ia mendengar ketukan di pintunya.

"Baek? Apa kau tidur?" Suara itu terdengar samar-samar.

Bekhyun tidak menjawab dan setelah beberapa saat ketukan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega dan mencoba menutup matanya, namun kemudian suara pintu yang dibuka membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya sekaligus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Pria itu berdeham, "Apa aku boleh tidur disini? Diluar sangat dingin dan tidak ada pemanas."

"Kau!" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa dengan sikap Chanyeol yang membuatnya heran dan kesal secara bersamaan.

"Kumohon, Baek. Dingin sekali diluar" Memang sudah masuk musim dingin dan malam sebelumnya Chanyeol bertahan tidur di sofa Baekhyun, namun malam ini temperatur udara benar-benar jatuh dan ia kedinginan.

"Sudah kusarankan untuk tinggal di hotel."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Baiklah" Ia begerak mundur dan memegangi daun pintu untuk menutup lagi pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat itu Baekhyun merasakan perang batin dalam dirinya. Hatinya yang memang masih lemah terhadap Chanyeol berteriak untuk memanggil pria itu tapi otaknya menahan. Ia tidak boleh lemah lagi terhadap Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun hanyalah seorang wanita dan wanita ditakdirkan untuk berpikir dominan mengikuti perasaannya. "Hanya malam ini, kau benar-benar harus mencari hotel besok!" Teriaknya yang menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, tidak masalah apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, besok ia akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Saat ini yang lebih penting adalah berada dibawah selimut hangat apalagi dengan Baekhyun disampingnya. Ia segera menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menelusup masuk dibawah selimut gadis itu.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang. Menyalahkan dirinya pun percuma karena ia sendiri yang membiarkan hal ini. Seharusnya ia memegang teguh pendiriannya, tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia memejamkan mata, bahkan jika ia harus menyusun kembali perasaannya yang sudah dikacaukan Chanyeol setelah pria itu pergi, itu akan menjadi urusannya nanti. Karena memang pada kenyataannya ia masih belum mampu menolak untuk berada dekat dengan pria itu.

Lama setelah itu ketika Baekhyun sudah hampir tertidur ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh punggungnya diikuti pinggangnya yang terasa berat dan sebuah suara amat pelan.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku."

Ia tidak yakin apa yang didengarnya dan ia tidak terlalu peduli karena matanya benar-benar berat dan kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang.

.

Esok hari ketika terbangun Baekhyun tidak mendapati Chanyeol disebelahnya dan ia bersyukur. Ia tidak tahu akan secanggung apa suasana diantara mereka setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. Menghadapi Chanyeol di luar kamarnya pasti akan terasa lebih mudah dibandingkan menghadapi pria itu didalam kamarnya, apalagi saat pria itu berada di ranjangnya.

Ia segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. Ketika akan pergi, tidak lupa ia meraih ponselnya di nakas di samping ranjang dan saat itulah sesuatu terjatuh dan menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun berlutut mencari benda yang jatuh di sisi nakasnya itu. Dan saat menemukannya gadis itu menegang.

Sebuah cincin. Persis seperti cincin yang ditinggalkannya di apartment Chanyeol beberapa minggu lalu. Cincin pernikahannya.

Dengan perasaan dan jantung yang sudah bergemuruh hebat ia segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk mendapati Chanyeol berada didapurnya. Pria itu sudah terlihat segar dan langsung menyuguhkan senyum padanya.

"Kopi instant?" Tawarnya mengangkat sebuah cangkir di masing-masing tangannya.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol berada di dapur membuatkan kopi untuknya.

"Apa ini?" Ia menunjukkan cincin itu kepada Chanyeol. Suaranya berdesis menahan perasaannya.

Chanyeol nampak tidak terkejut melihat cincin itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin bahwa pria itu meletakkannya dengan sengaja di nakasnya, apalagi perkataan Chanyeol setelahnya membenarkan dugaannya.

"Cincinmu. Pakailah, teman-temanmu bahkan tidak tahu kau sudah menikah."

Cukup sudah! Baekhyun merasakan pertahanan diri yang dibangunnya sejak Chanyeol datang mulai runtuh. Ia bisa menahannya ketika pria itu bersikeras tidak ingin meninggalkan apartmentnya ataupun muncul saat ia bersama teman-temannya, ia bahkan dengan rendah hati berjanji akan mengatur perasaannya lagi ketika Chanyeol pergi. Namun tidak dengan yang satu ini, Chanyeol sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Baekhyun merasakan matanya memanas seiring emosi yang semakin memuncak dalam dirinya.

"Pergi dari sini!" Perintahnya dengan nada rendah.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Hei, ada apa Baek?" Ia bergerak mendekat dan berusaha menyentuh lengan Baekhyun, namun gadis itu bergerak mundur, membiarkan tangannya menyentuh udara kosong.

"Pergi dari sini!" Baekhyun mengulang, masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Ya, aku akan mencari hotel, tapi. . ."

"KUBILANG PERGI!" Akhirnya Baekhyun berteriak keras.

"Baek, bicaralah padaku" Walaupun terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih berusaha mendekati gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu. Kau pria jahat, pergi!" Baekhyun mulai terisak.

Chanyeol mendesah, perlahan ia mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya, hanya sedetik karena pada detik berikutnya Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia terhuyung kebelakang.

Chanyeol ikut menegang, tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan bereaksi sekeras ini padanya.

"Apa kau tidak punya perasaan? Kumohon berhenti menemuiku, aku tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi!" Bersamaan dengan itu cincin yang berada di tangan Baekhyun ia lemparkan begitu saja kearah tubuh Chanyeol.

"Baek, dengarkan aku dulu. . ."

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, "Tidak, aku tidak ingin mendengarmu. Pergi Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terpaku sesaat sebelum mengangguk dan memungut cincin itu. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu menahan isakan dari mulutnya dan ketika Chanyeol benar-benar keluar dari pintunya, barulah gadis itu melepaskannya dan menangis.

.

Seperti sebelumnya setiap kali bermasalah dengan Chanyeol, gadis itu berada dalam kondisi mood dan perasaan yang benar-benar buruk. Namun sialnya ia masih harus mengingat pekerjaannya, bagaimanapun ia orang baru dan tentu saja bosnya disini bukan orang yang mengerti masalahnya seperti Kris dan Tao, jadi semalas apapun ia, Baekhyun masih menyeret langkahnya untuk pergi bekerja.

Tidak ada Kris dan Tao yang akan mengerti suasana hatinya dan maklum dengan pekerjaannya yang kacau ataupun tidak ada Luhan yang akan menenangkannya. Jadi sepanjang sisa hari itu Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus dada setiap kali dipandang tajam oleh rekan kerjanya karena ia lagi-lagi tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan benar. Sungguh, Baekhyun mulai merindukan pekerjaan lamanya.

Ia bahkan mengerang ketika pulang bekerja, mengingat tidak ada lagi Kris yang akan menunggunya dan mengantarnya pulang. Dari semua hari-hari lain yang dijalaninya disini, hari ini adalah saat dimana ia benar-benar membutuhkan tumpangan dan sialnya tidak ada tawaran itu untuknya. Ia tidak ingin berada di tempat dimana banyak mata bisa memandangnya, ia ingin sendiri hingga mungkin bisa menumpahkan lagi perasaannya yang kacau. Mungkin dengan menangis lagi atau hanya sekedar bersembunyi dibawah selimutnya.

Baekhyun menyeret langkahnya menuju halte dan duduk disana, menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke apartmentnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran halte, tidak peduli pada orang lain yang juga sama-sama menunggu dengannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Matanya membuka cepat ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seseorang duduk disebelahnya dengan syal yang hampir menutupi hidungnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak perlu melihat dengan jelas karena dari suaranya saja ia sudah tahu siapa yang bertanya padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol menurunkan syal dari hidungnya, "Bisakah kau bertanya pertanyaan lain, Baek?"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menemuiku lagi!" Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti apakah pria ini memang bebal atau benar-benar berusaha menguji dirinya.

"Kau bisa berteriak atau menghajarku nanti. Tapi kita benar-benar perlu bicara."

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya semakin rapat.

"Kenapa tidak bersama Kris?"

Kali ini Baekhyun membuka mulutnya karena terperangah. "Kris?"

"Bukankah biasanya kau pulang bersamanya?"

Reflek Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol, "Darimana kau tahu aku bersama Kris?" Matanya menyipit curiga.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tahu saja."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan mulai memilah-milah dalam otaknya. Chanyeol muncul di apartmentnya, Chanyeol muncul saat ini didekat kantornya dan pertanyaan kenapa ia tidak bersama Kris. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengetahui semua itu dari eommanya karena eommanya sudah pasti tidak mengetahui hal ini. Mata Baekhyun menyipit curiga dengan tatapan menuduh yang kentara, "Kau mengikutiku?"

"Sudah kukatakan kita perlu bicara" Chanyeol mengulang ucapannya lagi. Baekhyun memintanya pergi dan tidak menemui gadis itu lagi, jadi sudah tidak ada waktu baginya untuk menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Kris. Satu-satunya kesempatan untuknya saat ini adalah memaksa Baekhyun berbicara meskipun belum-belum gadis itu sudah menolaknya.

Namun ia salah, gadis itu tidak menolaknya. Baekhyun yang mendadak merasa perlu mengetahui sesuatu langsung mengangguk, lagipula sudah dari awal ia berkata mereka perlu berbicara.

"Siapa Kris?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan heran, "Kau mengenalnya."

"Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, siapa kris. . .bagimu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, pria ini masih saja bersikap seolah-oleh mereka pasangan. "Kau tidak berhak menanyakan hal itu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, berusaha sabar dengan jawaban Baekhyun, "Baiklah. Sekarang dimana ia?" Ia mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Korea"

"Ia meninggalkanmu sendirian disini?" Suara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menatap heran dengan respon Chanyeol yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tapi kau pergi bersamanya dan sekarang ia kembali ke Korea begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja, ia memiliki pekerjaan. Ada apa sih denganmu?"

Chanyeol menenangkan dirinya, "Aku tidak mengerti, Baek. Tolong jelaskan lagi padaku."

"Kris kembali ke Korea, ia memiliki pekerjaan. Dan ya, aku pergi bersamanya, hanya ia yang bisa memindahkanku bekerja. Ia bosku, kau lupa?"

"Hanya itu?"

Baekhyun mendecak tidak sabar, "Memangnya apalagi?"

"Tapi, tapi ia memelukmu dan kalian terlihat dekat dan. . ."

"Kau benar-benar membuntutiku?"

"Please, jawab saja, Baek!"

Baekhyun tergagap, tiba-tiba merasa seperti sedang tertangkap basah, "Dia temanku!" Jawabnya sedikit ketus.

Chanyeol mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa senang sekaligus merasa idiot dalam waktu yang sama. Ia melakukan semua tindakan bodoh dan konyol hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun berkata bahwa Kris adalah temannya. Sehun benar-benar akan mati karena tertawa jika ia menceritakannya pada pria itu.

"Demi Tuhan, Baek. Kau membuatku gila!" Erangnya tertahan.

Meskipun heran Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan sikap aneh Chanyeol, "Sekarang giliranmu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini? Kau jelas tidak bekerja."

Chanyeol memutar badannya menghadap Baekhyun dan menatap gadis itu dengan senyum lebar, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Kau. Aku disini karena kau."

Baekhyun mengangguk, entah kenapa tidak terlalu terkejut dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Ia justru mulai berpikir, adakah yang dilewatkannya sebelum ia pergi?

"Ada apa?"

Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar, "Ayo pulang bersamaku!"

Baekhyun menutup matanya, ia tidak perlu bertanya 'pulang' kemana yang ditawarkan Chanyeol dan ia mulai tersulut lagi karena ucapan pria itu, "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini Chanyeol!"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku serius. Ayo pulang, Baek. Semua orang memusuhiku karena membiarkan kau pergi."

Baekhyun benar-benar tersulut, "Jadi kau memintaku pulang hanya karena ingin semua orang berhenti memusuhimu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, senyumnya memudar dan ia lebih serius, "Tidak, aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Aku memusuhi diriku sendiri karena membiarkanmu pergi."

Baekhyun tertegun, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol bergerak, ia meraih satu tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, "Maksudku adalah, ayo pulang denganku. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya menggila, namun kemudian ia menggeleng, "Tidak, kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Jangan melakukannya lagi."

"Tidak bisa melakukan apa?"

"Kau memilih Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun bersuara sedikit keras, membuat semua orang di halte memandangnya sehingga ia menunduk malu. Untung saja ia berbicara dalam Bahasa Korea yang ia yakin hanya sedikit orang disana yang mengerti ucapannya.

"Ya, dan aku salah. Bukan Kyungsoo yang kubutuhkan, tapi kau" Tatapan Chanyeol melembut dan ia meremas tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya.

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya, ia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol nanar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

Baekhyun masih kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan matanya yang tiba-tiba saja berkaca-kaca. Termasuk perasaan hangat yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan diinginkan dari Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya merasa ingin menangis. Tidak, selama ini ia tidak salah, Chanyeol masih pangeran masa kecilnya.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol membenarkan posisi tubuhnya yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

"Jadi hanya karena Kris ge kau bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu?" Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya.

Chanyeol mendecak, "Sekarang setelah semuanya jelas kau berani menyebut-nyebut namanya dengan panggilan 'ge' didepanku, huh?"

"Wae? Aku memang memanggilnya gege."

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu. Tidak sopan memanggil atasanmu dengan panggilan tidak formal."

"Kris ge tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Ugh, kumohon Baek. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya!"

"Apa kau cemburu?" Baekhyun terkikik kecil

"Ya, jadi sekarang berhentilah membuatku semakin cemburu."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh lalu diam walaupun bibirnya masih menahan senyum. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan memiliki waktu seperti ini. Berdua dengan Chanyeol dan membicarakan bagaimana pria itu cemburu padanya.

"Apa kau mengantuk?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Entah apa ia bisa tidur malam ini. Semua hal yang baru saja terjadi terlalu besar untuk ditampungnya apalagi dengan kondisi jantungnya yang masih belum kembali ke detak normal semenjak percakapannya dengan Chanyeol di halte bus.

Baekhyun membersihkan tenggorokannya, tiba-tiba saja ada seseuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya, "Hmm, bagaimana dengan, hmm, Kyungsoo?" Suaranya semakin pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengeratkan pelukan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun, membawa gadis itu lebih erat ke tubuhnya, "Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, dia bukan orangnya yang bisa membuatku menjadi seperti ini."

Baekhyun ikut menghela nafas, ia juga merasakan sedikit perasaan bersalah yang sama pada Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun ialah yang datang merebut Chanyeol walau ia sudah mencintai Chanyeol jauh sebelum Kyungsoo mengenal pria itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku menerima hal yang pantas atas sikapku pada Kyungsoo. Ia mungkin sudah sangat membenciku sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membawa sebelah tangannya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Anehnya apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang terasa sangat normal dan alami baginya padahal mereka belum pernah berbincang dengan keadaan seintim ini. Ya kecuali pada malam-malam ketika Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya, tapi itu karena mereka tertidur, bukan berbincang.

"Terima kasih" Bisiknya pelan di dada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?" Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya mencoba memandang Baekhyun namun gadis itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, malu.

"Yaa, karena kau kembali."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Bukan aku yang kembali, tapi kau. Aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan itu padamu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam hingga jari telunjuk dan jempol Chanyeol berada dibawah dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya, memaksanya untuk memandang pria itu.

Baekhyun mengeluh dalam hati, ingin sekali rasanya ia menyingkirkan jari-jari Chanyeol dari dagunya. Ia pasti sudah memerah sekarang dan sangat memalukan jika Chanyeol memandangnya dalam keadaan yang seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"Terima kasih" Bisik Chanyeol pelan dan Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah ia bisa lebih memerah daripada saat ini. Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menutup matanya, menikmati gerakan lembut bibir Chanyeol diatas bibirnya. Ya, gerakan itu memang lembut pada awalnya karena semakin lama bibir Chanyeol bergerak semakin kasar dan menuntut, membuat Baekhyun terpancing untuk membalasnya.

Ciuman panas itu terputus hanya karena paru-paru keduanya mulai memberontak untuk mendapatkan asupan oksigen. Hanya beberapa detik karena setelah itu Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun. Ciuman kali ini bahkan lebih panas daripada sebelumnya karena tangan Chanyeol yang mulai nakal menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun sekaligus melepaskan setiap penghalang yang dilewatinya.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak sadar ketika tangan Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan setiap kain yang melekat di tubuhnya namun Chanyeol telah berhasil memancing gairahnya hingga ia justru bergerak membantu dengan ikut melepaskan kain yang berada di tubuh Chanyeol walaupun dengan jari-jari yang bergemetar hebat.

Ketika tubuhnya sudah polos, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan sesekali berteriak kecil setiap kali mulut Chanyeol menjelajahi setiap inci kulitnya dan kadang memberinya gigitan yang justru mengirimkan aliran listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terlalu terbuai dengan permainan Chanyeol hingga ia tidak sadar sampai sebuah benda keras berusaha mengoyak bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya. Tapi ini baru yang kedua dan sudah cukup lama semenjak ia melakukannya untuk pertama kali, karena itu ia meringis sakit ketika Chanyeol masih berusaha memenuhinya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang meringis dengan nafas memburu. "Maafkan aku, Baek" Bisiknya lembut yang membuat Baekhyun heran. Untuk apa ia meminta maaf?

Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat memikirkan jawabannya ketika Chanyeol menghujam keras diatasnya dan ia merasakan bagian bawahnya terkoyak sakit. Chanyeol memenuhinya dalam sekali hentakan dan gadis itu berteriak keras.

"Aaakkhh. . .mmppfftt" Teriakannya terputus karena Chanyeol menciumnya cepat.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tidak ingin kau kesakitan lebih lama" Chanyeol merapalkan lagi permintaan maafnya setelah memutus ciumannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Bergeraklah, aakh!" Ia langsung mendesah begitu selesai mengucapkan perintahnya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. Ia baru saja berbicara dan Chanyeol sudah bergerak. Pria itu benar-benar sedang bergairah.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menyempatkan otaknya untuk berpikir sambil tetap bergerak pelan.

"Tidak. Kau hanya. .aah, hanya merespon dengan cepat" Baekhyun berbicara terputus-putus.

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mulai mempercepat gerakannya, membuatnya dan Baekhyun sama-sama tidak bisa berpikir untuk berbicara lagi.

Beberapa lama setelah itu ketika ia mencapai pelepasannya memenuhi Baekhyun dan menyusul gadis itu yang sudah lebih dahulu mencapai pelepasannya, Chanyeol mengerangkan nama Baekhyun dan menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak ambruk menimpa gadis dibawahnya itu.

Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan sebelah lengannya walaupun ia masih merasa akan ambruk sewaktu-waktu. Ia mengusap keringat di wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Saranghae" Bisiknya sebelum mencium dahi Baekhyun lama dan berguling kesamping, berdampingan dengan Baekhyun. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun kearahnya dan memeluk gadis itu erat dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

Baekhyun juga masih sama terengah namun segera membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Ia kembali berbaring di dada pria itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Nado saranghae"

Setidaknya kali ini bukan ia satu-satunya yang mengatakan cintanya pada pria itu.

 **END or TBC?**


	13. Chapter 12

"Tapi, ge. . ."

 _"Tidak, Baek! Jangan meminta perlakuan istimewa lagi. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."_

Bibir Baekhyun mencebik, "Kau bisa, kau kan direkturnya."

 _"Aissh. Tunggulah beberapa waktu lagi."_

"Gegeee" Baekhyun merengek keras, membuat helaan nafas berat Kris di seberang dan sepasang mata yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan menatapnya tajam.

 _"Aku sibuk. Hubungi lagi aku nanti."_

Dengan kalimat itu sambungan teleponnya diputus begitu saja tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi. Baekhyun menggumam kesal dan membaringkan lagi tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga berbaring miring dan langsung dihadapkan pada sepasang mata tajam yang tidak disadarinya memandanginya dari tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sapanya pelan pada Chanyeol yang juga berbaring miring menghadapnya hingga keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar sebelum menyadari apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol, "Aku menghubungi Kris ge dan ia masih saja menolakku."

"Pria itu benar-benar!" Chanyeol mendesis pelan. "Kau juga, berhenti berbicara menggunakan nada itu padanya!"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Mian. Ini karena ia terlalu menyebalkan. Apa susahnya memindahkanku lagi? Ia bahkan bisa melakukannya dengan cepat waktu itu."

"Ia sedang mempermainkan kita. Sekarang kau sadar kan seberapa menyebalkannya bosmu itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui, "Haruskah aku meminta Tao membujuknya?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Entahlah. Apa perlu aku sendiri yang menemuinya?"

"Jangan. Kris ge akan mempermainkanmu seperti yang dilakukan Luhan unnie dan Tao seperti waktu itu" Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia masih merasa sedikit dendam pada Luhan dan Tao setelah mendengar cerita Chanyeol tentang apa yang dilakukan dua gadis itu padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum masam, "Semua teman-temanmu mengerikan."

"Tidak, mereka tidak mengerikan. Hanya saja kau mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah, Tuan Park."

"Aku tidak mencari masalah dengan siapapun. Mereka terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan kita."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, "Itu karena mereka terlalu peduli padaku. Akuilah, aku memiliki teman-teman yang hebat."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa membantah kalau Baekhyun memang memiliki teman-teman yang hebat. Sulit menemukan teman yang akan berdiri didepanmu menghadang masalahmu ataupun teman yang bisa membawamu dengan mudah ke negara lain hanya karena tidak ingin kau menghadapi masalah. Chanyeol tidak bisa membantah.

"Ya, kau benar."

Tatapan Baekhyun melembut dan ia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi Chanyeol, "Kurasa Kris ge hanya ingin menguji kita. Kita harus bersabar, Kris ge bukan orang yang sulit" Ia membelai pipi Chanyeol lembut.

Chanyeol menutup matanya sesaat menikmati sentuhan Baekhyun, "Semoga saja kau benar karena aku akan langsung menyeretmu pulang jika sekali saja kau berkata akan berhenti dari pekerjaanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kita sudah membicarakannya, aku tidak akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

"Pegang janjimu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengecup puncak hidung Chanyeol sebelum menjauhkan badannya dan beranjak berdiri. "Cha, sudah saatnya mengantarmu ke bandara."

Chanyeol mengerang. Jika bukan karena ayahnya yang berteriak marah ketika menghubunginya karena meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja, ia tidak akan pulang. Ia terlalu menikmati waktunya bersama Baekhyun dan sekarang ia sudah harus berpisah lagi dengan gadis itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Abeoji benar-benar akan memecatmu jika kau tidak. . YA! PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" Gadis itu melupakan ucapannya begitu saja. Ia berdiri didepan cermin tinggi di kamarnya dengan tatapan horror memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri. T-shirt berleher lebar yang dipakainya sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan banyak bekas merah dan membiru yang tersebar merata dari bahu hingga lehernya. Hickey. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan Chanyeol membuat begitu banyak tanda padanya.

"Kau bisa memakai syal menutupinya. Lagipula ini musim dingin" Balas Chanyeol ringan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol yang dibalas cengiran tidak bersalah pria itu. Dengan kesal ia menghentakkan kaki menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi debum keras. Ia benci jika membayangkan harus memakai syal seharian penuh walaupun memang tidak akan terlihat aneh karena seperti kata Chanyeol, ini musim dingin.

"Ingin mandi bersama?" Chanyeol berdiri didepan kamar mandi.

"Kau ingin mati?!"

.

Baekhyun memandangi ponselnya dengan wajah cemberut. Satu bulan terlewati sejak Chanyeol kembali ke Korea dan selama ini benda persegi panjang itulah yang menjadi penyelamatnya agar bisa terus berhubungan dengan sang suami.

Awalnya ia masih merasa antusias dengan hubungan jarak jauh mereka dan hubungan melalui ponsel memberinya sensasi tersendiri setiap kali Chanyeol menghubunginya sebelum tidur dan seringkali pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan ia yang tertidur pulas dan Chanyeol yang terkekeh mendengar nafas teraturnya. Namun semakin lama antusiasnya mulai menghilang. Ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol dan mulai berpikir untuk kembali saja walaupun jelas Kris belum memberinya izin.

Ia mendengus. Meminta Tao berusaha membujuk Kris tidak ada artinya karena yang didapatnya dari gadis itu justru jawaban singkat yang menyebalkan.

"Jangan rewel! Aku perlu mengamati dulu suamimu itu. Bagaimana jika nanti ia berselingkuh lagi karena kau tidak ada disini?"

Baekhyun bahkan masih ingat kata-kata Tao dengan jelas. Katakan ia memang lemah, tapi ia yakin Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang dicurigai Tao. Chanyeol bukan pria brengsek, ia tahu itu.

Dan hari ini ia berada pada titik jenuhnya. Seharian dilewati gadis itu tanpa semangat sama sekali dan ia merasa malas melakukan semuanya. Ia malas melakukan pekerjaannya, ia malas mengisi perutnya, bahkan malas untuk sekedar bergerak dari tempatnya berbaring di sofa sejak pulang bekerja tadi.

Malam semakin beranjak, membuat Baekhyun mengerang. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, mungkin sekedar mengganti baju saja sudah cukup jadi ia bisa menyusup masuk ke bawah selimutnya dan tidak perlu melakukan apapun lagi. Hanya menunggu Chanyeol menghubunginya seperti biasa.

Baekhyun memaksa tubuhnya bergerak duduk dan saat itulah sesuatu seperti menghantam perutnya. Ia melupakan rasa malas yang dirasakannya seharian ini karena sebuah dorongan kuat yang datang tiba-tiba. Gadis itu melompat berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, menjeblak pintu hingga terbuka dan berlutut di toilet.

"Hueekk!"

Ia memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga dorongan itu perlahan menghilang dan ia terengah-engah. Ia berdiri menuju wastafel untuk membasuh mulutnya.

"Aarrghh, sial!" Makinya pelan.

Baekhyun menarik lepas bajunya dalam sekali hentak kasar, mencari piyama dan memakainya lalu naik ke ranjang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengisi perutnya dari tadi dan menganalisa perasaan mual mendadak yang dirasakannya tadi. Anehnya rasa mual itu mendadak hilang secepat datangnya. Ia tidak merasakan apapun kecuali rasa nyaman bergelung dalam selimutnya.

 _Ddrrtt drrttt_

Ponsel disamping kepalanya bergetar dan Baekhyun tersenyum. Ini jadwal hariannya 'bertemu' dengan Chanyeol. Ia menggesek tombol hijau di ponselnya tanpa mengecek benda itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

 _"Hai sayang, kau tidur?"_

"Tidak sebelum mendengar suaramu."

 _"Aigoo, manis sekali. Bagaimana harimu?"_

Baekhyun mendesah, "Entahlah, aku merasa sangat malas seharian ini dan aku baru saja muntah."

 _"Muntah? Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"_ Suara Chanyeol diseberang mendadak meninggi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yeol. Aku hanya masuk angin."

 _"Kau yakin? Apa tidak perlu menemui dokter?"_

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Dokter akan menertawakanku jika datang hanya karena masuk angin. Aku oke, sayang. Jangan khawatir. Bagaimana harimu?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan cepat sebelum Chanyeol semakin meributkan kesehatannya.

 _"Seperti biasa, bekerja dan merindukanmu. Rasanya menyebalkan!"_

"Hmm, sangat menyebalkan."

 _"Apa aku perlu mencari alasan agar bisa ketempatmu?"_

"Dan mendapat masalah lagi? Tidak, tidak. Aku yang akan kembali, kau hanya perlu menungguku."

 _"Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu."_

"Akupun begitu" Baekhyun menguap.

Chanyeol tersenyum, _"Kau mengantuk?"_

"Hmm"

 _"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Lagipula kau butuh istirahat, tidur akan membantu masuk anginmu."_

"Baiklah"

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Bagaimanapun mengantuknya Baekhyun biasanya ia tidak akan bisa disuruh untuk tidur sehingga seringkali gadis itu tertidur ketika masih dalam panggilan telepon dengannya. Baekhyun sendiri juga mengerutkan dahinya, tertidur ketika mendengar Chanyeol berbicara biasanya terasa menyenangkan, tapi yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah suasana tenang dalam gulungan selimutnya yang terasa sangat nyaman.

 _"Jaljayo, baby."_

.

Nyatanya tubuh Baekhyun tidak membaik. Gadis itu memang tertidur lelap hingga nyaris terlambat pergi bekerja. Ia terengah-engah begitu sampai di meja kerjanya dengan kopi di tangan kanannya dan sebungkus waffle di tangan kirinya. Ia tidak makan seharian kemarin dan benar-benar merasa kelaparan hingga berhenti disebuah kedai untuk membeli sarapan. Namun baru saja ia membuka sarapannya dan bau waffle yang wangi menguar, gadis itu terpaksa melompat berdiri dan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi kantornya karena lagi-lagi merasakan dorongan aneh di perutnya. Ia muntah lagi walaupun tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa dikeluarkan dari perutnya yang kosong.

Baekhyun mendesah keras, mungkin ia memang membutuhkan dokter. Masuk angin tidak mungkin bertahan selama itu, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun meraih ponsel dalam mantelnya untuk menghubungi dan membuat janji dengan salah satu dokter kenalannya. Namun baru saja ia memencet benda itu tangannya berhenti mendadak.

Ponselnya masih menampilkan layar depan dengan wajah Chanyeol sebagai home screen picturenya, namun bukan hal itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Melainkan tanggal yang tertera di ponsel itu. Ia menghitung dalam hati, lalu menghitung lagi untuk meyakinkan perhitungannya. Setelah tiga kali perhitungan Baekhyun berhenti dengan degup jantung yang berpacu semakin cepat.

Ia terlambat. Terlambat menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar 'terlambat'. Semenjak ia mendapatkan menstruasinya untuk pertama kali, ini kali pertamanya terlambat. Belum lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa ia muntah-muntah, tubuhnya yang lemas dan keinginan besar untuk tidur. Ini bukan masuk angin, ini sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sama tergesanya ketika ia masuk. Ia menghampiri mejanya untuk menyambar tas dan berjalan keluar.

"Baekhyun, kau pergi kemana?"

Suara itu menghentikannya dan Baekhyun berbalik kesal. Menatap salah seorang temannya yang sudah menghambat niatnya, namun ia masih harus menahan diri.

"Aku tidak enak badan, aku akan membeli obat" Jawabnya cepat lalu kembali melesat sebelum temannya bisa bertanya lagi.

Tidak menunggu bus seperti biasanya, Baekhyun menghentikan taxi didepan kantornya dan meminta supir taxi membawanya ke sebuah apotik. Tentu saja bukan obat yang dibutuhkannyan melainkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari itu. Setelah selesai ia meminta supir taxi mengantarkannya pulang ke apartment. Sungguh ia tidak memikirkan pekerjaan sekarang, ia harus memastikan sesuatu sebelum bisa kembali bekerja.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, dalam kamar mandinya dengan tiga test pack berbeda di kedua tangannya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, gadis itu memborong banyak test pack yang membuat kasir apotik menatapnya sambil mengulum senyum. Hari masih pagi, seharusnya saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengetesnya. Detak jantungnya terus memburu seiring waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk menunggu. Hatinya berkali-kali merapalkan keinginan yang tiba-tiba membuncah dalam hatinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Baekhyun siap untuk membuka indikator yang ditutupinya sejak tadi dengan tangannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali dan dengan perlahan membuka tangannya.

Positif. Positif. Positif.

Ketiga benda di tangannya berkoordinasi menampilkan dua garis yang sama yang membuat Baekhyun seketika melompat.

"KYAAAA!" Teriaknya keras dan ia melompat-lompat kegirangan. Namun kemudian ia sadar dan berhenti melompat lalu tangannya bergerak reflek menuju perutnya, mengucapkan kata maaf dan mengelus perutnya lembut. Seketika perasaan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, ada nyawa kecil didalam sana.

Baekhyun segera meraih ponselnya, ada satu nama yang langsung menari dalam otaknya. Seseorang yang harus diberi tahu. Ia memencet ponsel lalu menempelkan benda itu di telingannya, menunggu hingga panggilannya dijawab.

"Ada apa Baek?" Suara berat diseberang langsung menyapanya.

"Kau benar-benar harus memindahkanku kali ini. Apa gege tega membiarkan wanita hamil tinggal sendirian jauh dari suaminya?"

.

Baekhyun melenggang santai masuk kedalam apartment, membiarkan orang lain mendorong dua koper besarnya dengan susah payah. Ia mengedarkan padangan keseluruh ruangan apartment dengan rasa puas yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau puas?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum lebar pada tiga orang dibelakangnya. Tao dengan ekspresi malasnya seperti biasa, Luhan yang masih tersenyum menenangkan dan Kris yang mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat karena mendorong koper Baekhyun.

Ia mengangguk, "Puas sekali. Senang rasanya bisa kembali."

Luhan awalnya masih tersenyum, namun kemudian tidak tahan dengan rasa terharunya sehingga melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis itu lagi, "Uri Baekhyunee, selamat sayang."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Luhan. Entah kenapa sejak bertemu dengannya di bandara tadi Luhan terasa lebih terharu dibandingkan dirinya. Hanya Luhan yang benar-benar mengerti sikapnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, ia adalah orang yang selalu menjadi tempat Baekhyun bercerita sejak awal, ia mengerti dan mengetahui semua yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang melihat Baekhyun mendapatkan kebahagiaannya setelah semua kesulitan yang dilaluinya, masih adakah yang ingin bertanya kenapa ia terlihat begitu terharu?

"Baekhyun hanya pergi beberapa minggu, unnie" Tao memutar matanya melihat adegan drama didepannya.

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu, aku tahu."

"Kau benar-benar pintar, Baek. Menjadikan kehamilanmu sebagai senjata agar semua orang menuruti keinginanmu" Tao kali ini berbicara pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal pada Tao, lalu mengelus perutnya dan menunduk, "Kau benar-benar hebat, baby. Kau bahkan belum lahir tapi bisa membuat Tao ahjumma dan Kris ahjussi tunduk pada kita."

"YA! Siapa yang kau panggil ahjumma?" Tao menjerit keras tidak menerima panggilan yang baru digunakan Baekhyun padanya. "Aku masih terlalu muda menjadi ahjumma!"

Baekhyun pura-pura melonjak kaget, "Kau membuat bayiku terkejut, Tao!"

Seperti tersihir, Tao segera melompat dan berlutut didepan Baekhyun hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan perut Baekhyun, "Mianhae baby. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu, jeongmal mianhae" Ia berbisik pelan di perut Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu menahan kikikan dari mulutnya. Ia tidak terkejut sama sekali, ia sudah terlalu mengenal Tao untuk mengetahui tindak tanduk gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan ucapannya bahwa bayinya bisa membuat Tao tunduk dengan mudah. Dan hal itu memang terbukti.

Dua orang yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sungguh jika Baekhyun dan Tao sudah bersama, mereka tidak ada ubahnya seperti anak kecil walaupun pada kenyataannya salah satu dari mereka sudah akan menjadi seorang ibu.

Kris berdeham menarik perhatian semua orang disana, "Apa kau belum memberitahu Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Belum. Aku akan memberinya kejutan."

"Dia pasti akan sangat senang ketika melihat kau di rumah, apalagi dengan berita itu" Luhan mengamini, masih merasa sedikit terharu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tentu akan sangat manis jika ia menyambut Chanyeol ketika pria itu pulang nanti, memberinya kejutan dan memberi tahu kabar baik yang dibawanya. Lalu Chanyeol akan tersenyum senang dan memeluknya. Tapi hal itu sudah terlalu biasa dan terlalu menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun justru ingin sedikit bermain dengan pria itu dan ia sudah memiliki sebuah rencana dalam otaknya.

.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dari kertas-kertas yang sedang dibereskannya. Ia menatap salah satu rekan kerjanya yang berdiri menjulurkan kepala di pintu ruangan kerjanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, kalian bersenang-senanglah."

Temannya mengangguk dan seketika menghilang dari pintu ruangan itu. Chanyeol mendesah, ajakan pergi minum-minum dari teman sekantornya terdengar menggiurkan, namun ia masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan, belum lagi ia harus menghubungi Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Ia tidak bisa pulang terlalu malam dari kantornya jika tidak ingin waktunya bersama Baekhyun terpotong. Bisa mendengarkan suara gadisnya itu hanya setiap malam saja membuatnya frustasi, apalagi membayangkan ia memotong waktu atau melewatkan hal itu.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, memikirkan Baekhyun bisa membuatnya kehilangan fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas lagi sebelum bisa pulang dan 'menemui' Baekhyun. Ia kembali menatap berkas-berkas itu dan mulai membacanya lagi.

 _Ddrrtt drrttt_

Ponsel disebelahnya bergetar dan Chanyeol mengambil benda itu. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat ponselnya menampilkan nama Baekhyun, bukan sebuah panggilan, melainkan pesan. Dibukanya pesan itu dan dahinya berkerut heran.

Baekhyun mengiriminya sebuah foto. Ia memusatkan pandangannya pada foto itu. Foto yang menampilkan tangan Baekhyun yang memegang tiga benda panjang. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti, hingga kemudian ia menyadari bahwa benda yang sedang dipegang oleh Baekhyun adalah alat tes kehamilan. Tanpa dikomando jantung Chanyeol langsung berdetak lebih cepat. Apa maksudnya? Namun sayang tangan Baekhyun menutupi ketiga indikator alat itu. Chanyeol menutup pesannya dan mencari nomor ponsel Baekhyun cepat. Begitu mendapatkannya ia segera menghubungi Baekhyun.

Namun sayang hingga enam panggilan berturut-turut dilakukannya, tidak satupun diterima oleh orang yang dihubungi. Ia kembali membuka pesan Baekhyun dan mengetik balasan.

 **Kau baik-baik saja? Angkat panggilanku!**

Pesannya terkirim. Hanya beberapa detik setelah itu ponselnya kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk lagi. Chanyeol membukanya dan lagi-lagi jantungnya dipaksa berdetak semakin cepat. Gambar yang dikirimkan Baekhyun kali ini hampir sama dengan gambar sebelumnya, hanya saja tangannya tidak lagi menutupi indikator alat tes tersebut. Ada dua garis di setiap indikator dan Chanyeol tidak perlu menjadi wanita untuk bisa mengerti apa artinya dua garis tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak semakin keras hingga telinganya bisa mendengar detakan itu dengan jelas.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun lagi dan masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Panggilannya diabaikan bahkan beberapa panggilan terakhir justru di reject dengan kejamnya. Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi, ia bahagia, sungguh ia sangat bahagia. Tapi sikap Baekhyun juga membuatnya frustasi setengah mati. Apa yang terjadi?

Ia menghubungi Baekhyun lagi, dan panggilannya kembali ditolak.

 **YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN!**

Chanyeol kembali menulis pesan dan menghubungi Baekhyun. Seperti sebelumnya, panggilannya diabaikan begitu saja. Dan kali ini Chanyeol mulai cemas. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Baekhyun hanya mengirimkan gambar-gambar ini padanya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu atau gadis itu hanya mempermainkannya?

 **Kumohon, Baek. Angkat panggilanku, kita perlu bicara!**

Satu pesan lagi dikirimnya dan kembali menghubungi Baekhyun untuk mendengar nada tunggu menyebalkan untuk puluhan kalinya. Ia nyaris saja melemparkan ponselnya karena frustasi.

 **Angkat panggilanku atau aku akan berangkat ke Hong Kong sekarang juga!**

Ancaman terakhirnya. Ia bersumpah benar-benar akan terbang menemui Baekhyun sekarang juga bagaimanapun caranya. Gadis itu sungguh keterlaluan dan ia mulai benar-benar cemas sekarang.

Ponselnya bergetar dan Chanyeol memencet benda itu dengan kecepatan menakjubkan. Baekhyun mengiriminya gambar lagi. Kali ini foto gadis itu sedang tersenyum lebar ke kamera dan Chanyeol baru bisa bernafas dengan benar. Setidaknya foto itu menunjukkan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah kelegaan itu barulah ia mengamati foto Baekhyun dengan seksama. Ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan foto itu dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa foto itu diambil di apartmentnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dua koper besar di belakang Baekhyun. Sebuah kalimat juga dikirimkan Baekhyun padanya.

 **Aissh, Hong Kong terlalu jauh. Kau hanya perlu pulang, yeobo~**

Ya Tuhan, gadis ini benar-benar hanya mengerjainya. Chanyeol sekali lagi menjambak pelan rambutnya sebelum tertawa sendiri. Ia menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum berdiri dan membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya dengan terburu-buru. Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaannya, ia harus pulang sekarang juga!

Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan nyaris berlari menuju apartmentnya. Membuka pintu sendiri tanpa menunggu Baekhyun membukakan untuknya dan menjeblak masuk. Seperti dugaannya, Baekhyun menonton televisi, duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki diangkat keatas meja dan tangan yang sibuk memilih stroberi yang berada dalam sebuah mangkuk yang dipeluknya.

Gadis itu menyadari kedatangannya dan memutar kepala menghadapnya, "Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya santai tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Chanyeol menggeram kecil, "Kau. Sungguh. Keterlaluan. Baek!" Desisnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli lalu berdiri dan melepaskan mangkuk stroberinya, "Aku pulang. Tidak ingin memelukku?" Ia merentangkan tangannya.

Dan Chanyeol melupakan kemarahannya, ia mengambil langkah besar mendekati Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. "Kau membuatku gila, Baek!"

Bahu Baekhyun bergetar dalam pelukannya, menandakan gadis itu tertawa. "Hanya sedikit kejutan, kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya jika aku ingin mati karena serangan jantung."

Baekhyun melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Chanyeol, "Apa aku keterlaluan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sangat!" Kemudian meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk kembali dipeluknya, "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

Keduanya berpelukan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi selama beberapa menit. Merasakan satu sama lain setelah cukup lama harus berpisah. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol mengingat sesuatu dan ia menjauhkan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya, lalu menangkup wajah gadis itu dalam kedua tangannya.

"Baek, kau hamil?"

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya menunggu jawaban Baekhyun walaupun ia sudah hampir yakin dengan jawaban yang akan ia terima.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu lalu mengangguk, "Ingat ketika kukatakan aku masuk angin? Aku salah prediksi."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tidak peduli jika Baekhyun salah prediksi atau apapun. Yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun ada disini, bersamanya, dan calon anak mereka yang sedang ada didalam perutnya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari hal itu.

Chanyeol menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Baekhyun, menikmati sensasi hangat dan hatinya yang dipenuhi terjangan rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan lalu mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Baekhyun. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut, sedikit melumat lalu kemudian melepaskannya. Mencium Baekhyun dengan ciuman yang mampu membuat gadis itu meleleh dan terkulai lemas jika ia tidak segera menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Terima kasih" Bisiknya pelan.

Demi Tuhan, ia bahagia.

.

 **6 Bulan kemudian**

Enam orang duduk di salah satu meja disudut kafe yang terlihat penuh. Tidak seperti meja-meja lainnya yang dipenuhi dengung obrolan atau bahkan gelak tawa, meja disudut kafe itu justru terlihat sedikit suram.

Tiga pria yang ada disana - Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun - menampilkan ekspresi yang hampir sama, bosan dan malas. Sedangkan para wanitanya menampilkan ekspresi yang sedikit beragam. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mengulum bibir masing-masing, mencoba menahan senyum atau kikikan geli yang akan keluar dari mulutnya dan Tao yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresi angkuh khasnya. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi dan menatap Chanyeol tajam, hanya Chanyeol.

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan benar! Jika kau bersikap. . ."

"Aku mengerti, Tao" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Tao dan memutar matanya malas.

"Seperti dulu lagi maka aku akan membawa Baekhyun. . ." Tao melanjutkan ucapannya tidak peduli.

"Aku tahu!" Chanyeol memotong lagi.

"Biarkan aku berbicara! Tidak ke Hong Kong, tapi lebih jauh daripada itu" Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan puas.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Belum sama sekali. Lalu. . ."

"Tao hanya merasa sedih karena Baekhyun akan berhenti bekerja" Kali ini Kris yang memotong ucapan Tao. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang meminta pria itu untuk mengerti.

"Gege! Jangan ikut-ikut memotong ucapanku!" Tao justru membentak Kris.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mengulum senyum menatap perdebatan didepannya memutuskan untuk mengambil alih sebelum suasana semakin panas. "Hanya sampai aku melahirkan, Tao."

Tao beralih menatap Baekhyun dan mencibir, "Siapa bilang aku sedih karena kau berhenti. Aku baik-baik saja, oke?"

Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan tapi tidak membalas. Ia mengangguk-angguk mengamini ucapan Tao. Bagaimanapun juga semua orang di meja ini tahu bahwa Tao memang sedih karena ia memutuskan berhenti sementara dari pekerjaannya hingga melahirkan.

"Apa urusannya sudah selesai? Karena jujur saja selain Baekhyun, sudah saatnya bagi kita semua untuk kembali bekerja" Luhan ikut berbicara dan menunjukkan tangannya yang memakai jam ke tengah-tengah meja. Pertemuan ini memang dilakukan saat istirahat siang dan sepertinya mereka sudah terlalu lama berada di kafe ini.

Dari semua orang yang ada disana, Sehun-lah yang peling pertama mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Luhan. Karena jika bukan karena ingin mendekati Luhan, Sehun tidak akan sudi ikut pertemuan seperti ini untuk mendengarkan Tao berceloteh sepanjang waktu. Salahkan Chanyeol yang tanpa sengaja membuatnya bertemu dengan Luhan beberapa bulan lalu sehingga ia jatuh hati dan berakhir berusaha mendekati gadis itu.

"Luhan noona benar, saatnya kembali bekerja" Ia bisa melihat Luhan tersenyum manis padanya karena telah menyetujui ucapannya dan Sehun lagi-lagi leleh dengan senyuman Luhan.

Kris juga mengangguk setuju, "Ayo, Tao" Ajaknya menggapai lengan Tao dan menarik gadis itu berdiri.

Tao berdiri malas dan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursinya, ia mencondongkan badan dan memeluk leher Baekhyun, "Aku akan selalu mengunjungimu. Jaga dirimu, gendut."

"YA!" Baekhyun meneriaki Tao.

Tao melepas pelukannya, "Apa? Kau memang gendut!" Ia memandang tubuh Baekhyun yang memang terlihat berisi seiring kehamilannya.

Luhan ganti memeluk Baekhyun dan gadis itu merengek, "Unnie, Tao mengataiku gendut" Adunya manja.

"Kau akan segera kurus setelah melahirkan" Luhan mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun sebelum keempat orang itu pergi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih duduk di tempatnya, memperhatikan melalui dinding kaca, Kris dan Tao yang melenggang santai menuju mobil Kris serta Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terlihat sedikit kikuk ketika Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan.

"Saatnya pulang, nyonya Park?" Chanyeol berdiri dan membantu Baekhyun yang sedikit kesulitan.

"Ugh, apa aku benar-benar terlihat gendut?" Baekhyun menunduk memandang tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sekarang bahkan hanya bisa melihat jari-jari kakinya karena perutnya yang membesar menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kau cantik!" Chanyeol meyakinkan dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu menariknya berjalan keluar kafe.

Mereka baru saja akan membuka pintu kafe ketika pintu itu lebih dahulu terbuka dari luar dan denting lonceng diatas pintu terdengar. Chanyeol segera menghentikan langkahnya dan tanpa sengaja menatap orang yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Kyungsoo.

Baik Chanyeol, Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Suasana canggung dengan cepat menyebar.

"Maaf" Sebuah suara dibelakang Kyungsoo memecah suasana canggung itu. Seorang pria dengan kulit tan dan rahang tegas tengah membungkuk singkat meminta maaf.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kyungsoo" Sapanya pelan.

Kyungsoo balas mengangguk, "Chanyeol, Baekhyun" Balasnya kaku. Saat itulah ia melihat perut Baekhyun yang membuncit.

"Kau hamil?" Tanyanya reflek.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ehm, kalau begitu, ehm, selamat" Kyungsoo masih sedikit kaku mengucapkan kalimat itu tapi ia mulai tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dan balas tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Kau mengenal mereka?" Lagi-lagi pria tan itu berbicara. Pelan memang, tapi dalam jarak yang dekat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Mereka kenalanku."

Pria tan itu mengangguk lalu tanpa canggung mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Kim Jongin, kekasih Kyungsoo" Ujarnya ceria menyalami Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Aish, apa-apaan kau! Dia bukan kekasihku" Kyungsoo membantah cepat, mengklarifikasi ucapan Jongin. Sementara Jongin yang berdiri dibelakangnya tersenyum tidak peduli dengan bantahan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk canggung.

"Kita menghalangi pintu. Ayo!" Kyungsoo berbicara lagi. Ia meraih lengan Jongin dan menarik pria itu masuk kedalam kafe. Jongin yang terkejut hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Kyungsoo dan melemparkan senyum pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga segera melangkah keluar kafe. Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun dan gantinya ia merangkul gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya menatap Baekhyun, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita baru saja bertemu Kyungsoo dan. . . Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau cemburu?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil.

"Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bertanya!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tentu baik-baik saja. Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Aku justru senang Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Tapi ia bilang itu bukan kekasihnya."

"She's playing hard to get. Percaya saja, itu memang kekasihnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya."

"Aku benar kan? Kau cemburu!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku hanya cinta padamu, sayang" Chanyeol mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Hanya padaku?" Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan menatap perutnya.

"Tentu pada anak kita juga" Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun lembut, "Aku mencintai kalian berdua!"

"Kami juga mencintaimu, appa" Baekhyun menirukan suara anak kecil dan keduanya tertawa.

Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun berjalan sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya itu.

 **FIN**

Aaaaakkk, akhirnya ff ini selesai juga *terharu* Seriously, awalnya nggak pernah mikir akan bikin ending seperti ini, tapi karena readers kesayangan banyak yang request minta Baekhyun dihamilin, eh dibikin hamil, maka jadilah ending seperti ini. Trus awalnya cuma niat bikin epilog tapi kayaknya chapter ini kepanjangan buat dijadiin epilog doang. Hehehe. Please readers kesayangan, jangan minta ceira sampai anaknya lahir karena udah pasti ceritanya bakal tambah panjang dan jadi garing.

Terima kasih banyak readers yang udah review, favorit, atau follow cerita aku ini. Udah nggak bisa lagi nyebutin satu-satu, but I really love yaa~ Pertama kali post di ffn dan langsung dapat respon yang banyak bener-bener bikin terharu. Semoga suka ceritanya sampai akhir yaa~

And look like I started to fall in love in writing. Ini di otak udah mikir cerita baru lagi. Padahal liburan udah habis. Semoga bisa ya nyuri waktu buat nulis lagi.

Sekali lagi terima kasih *deepbow* *kiss* *chuu*


End file.
